


Silent Cry

by Bu00les



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2seok - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Past, Gryffindor Jeon Jungkook, Gryffindor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Hufflepuff Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, M/M, Obscurial Jimin, Obscurus (Harry Potter), Past abuse read with that in mind, Ravenclaw Kim Namjoon | RM, Slytherin Kim Taehyung | V, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Slytherin Park Jimin (BTS), Typos, Violence, jikook - Freeform, namgi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bu00les/pseuds/Bu00les
Summary: Hogwarts is a big school; nothing stayed a secret for very long as the halls began to talk of a new student coming; being the same age as seventh year Jungkook and his friends which was unheard of; until now. Things at Hogwarts were about to get complained.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 22
Kudos: 99





	1. New Student

The winter was slowly coming to an end as the snow became sticky and had stop falling which was when the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would go to Hogsmeade. It was Jungkook favorite thing about winter because he loved it there so much; the way the air smelled fresh and the snow stick to his shoes; he loved it. He remembered first seeing the place as a ten-year-old when his pure blood father brought him to get his very first wand. He got his early because the Jeon’s always did, he earned himself a beautiful Ash Wand that made his parents very proud. He loved his wand and took extremely good care of it, and now in the middle of his last year; his seventh, his wand was still in perfect condition. His friends made fun of him of it sometimes, as he was the youngest among the six of them. It was interesting how only months of age really made the difference, Jungkook understood only because of how powerful he was as a pure blood compared to the others. 

His parents were very well known and respected Gryffindor‘s so he didn’t question much of anything in the magic world; including how his friends got more authority simply for their age. It was just the way it was. Jungkook loved walking to Hogsmeade, the path through the woods and the cold breeze; he just felt the peace of it. He was walking with his friends, Jin who was also Gryffindor and head boy and Namjoon who was the Head Boy of Ravenclaw and Hoseok with the same position In Hufflepuff and Yoongi with Slytherin. 

Having four out of five of his friends been all head boy in the different houses really made things interesting, meaning he could get away with almost anything because he was always with them. Then there was Taehyung who was also Slytherin and the most fun of them all because he was mysterious and loved acting and playing pranks. Some of their faces looked sad and annoyed that they were walking instead of taking the carriage that rode itself. The reason for that was because of Jungkook, he made a bet that he can cast the farther Lumos and of course he won, so they were walking. However, not even half of the way there, they saw the other kids coming back on the carriages. 

“Wendy, what’s going on?” Namjoon asked his follow house friend as she was the first to see in the front of the wagon. 

“We been called back, Dumbledore is here.” She answered making the friends look at each other. There was one Dumbledore family member left, a long last cousin of the head Professor himself Albus Dumbledore. His name is Mattew and he snuck his way into becoming the head professor a few years ago at age 61 but looked 43. 

“Dumb Dumbledore is here, wonderful. I bet it’s another speech about how much he cares about us but is never here.” Yoongi said rolling his eyes. 

“He just knows we hate him because he will never be the true Dumbledore.” Namjoon said. 

“Just get on.” Wendy told them and Namjoon, Hoseok and Yoongi quickly moved to the wagon and got on because it was mainly empty anyway. 

“Don’t make a fuss, come on.” Wendy said to the other three and Tae smirked a bit. 

“I didn’t know you wanted us to come along so badly. Guess I’ll sit next to you then?” Tae flirted climbing up and sat next to her while Jungkook and Jin got but there was only one seat left so Jin took it while Jungkook sat down on the wood. 

“I’m engaged TaeHyung to a pureblood.” Wendy said and Jungkook turned his head as the other did as well because Tae’s mother was a muggle while his father came from a very powerful pureblood family. The bullying the half-blood or muggle born that went on seemed to have gotten worse a few years ago. After the 25th anniversary to the death of the Dark lord. Tae’s face fell for only a second before he smirked covering up the insult. 

“Purebloods are boring Wendy.” He said before facing forward and didn’t say another word to Wendy, who looked offended and not comfortable sitting next to the Slytherin. The short ride back to Hogwarts was quiet, the carriages brought them to the main entrances and courtyard. Once the carriages dropped everyone off, the whole class of Seven year were standing around; there was about 100 kids before the other came from the dorms. All together 400 students were waiting for Mattew, Jungkook never thought of him as a Dumbledore; usually people just called him Mattew Dore. 

“This better be good.” Tae said standing next Jungkook with his arms crossed with his Black Walnut wand in his hand. 

“Hopefully.” Jin mumbled as Jungkook just stayed quiet looking around seeing the other kids talking and waiting as the other Professors began to come to the courtyard as well. The true headmistress came first; Professor Minerva McGonagall who also continued to teach Transportation. Then came Neville Longbottom who was still a close friend of Harry Potter and talk about him well enough; he teaches Herbology. 

The power couple in teachers came next arm and arm; Rolf Scamander teacher for defense against the dark art and his beautiful wife Luna LoveGood who teaches Potions with care and love. They were Jungkook favorite teachers because they taught the students about being good and kind against the dark wizards of the world. Behind them was the Charms Professor Flitwick who had an annoying like on his face; as always. Hagrid was next and he seemed tired as he had just returned from travels; Jungkook hasn’t had the chance to say welcome back yet than Coach Hooch. 

Of course, all the other teacher was coming as well; it seemed that this was more important than Jungkook first thought. He only was a student of those few classes as he didn’t join many other classes; just the basic his father said because he was a royal in the wizards, he couldn’t take risks even if he wanted to. Everyone began to realize as well as him that this, whatever it was; it was different. Professor Mattew came out and went to the middle of the courtyard with the teachers all behind him. 

He didn’t say a word as he stood there and soon people began to look towards the bridge that was behind Jungkook and his friends. They stepped aside and stared off towards the end of the bridge seeing three figures walk across. It was silent and tense, the attention that was building was intense as they came closer and closer to the yard. 

“This is so going to be good.” Tae mumbled, Jungkook watched the figures get closer and could make out one having silver hair and being about the same height as Yoongi. He was wearing a Hogwarts robe without a house symbol but looked his age. Maybe he was transferring? However, that wasn’t the case as they finally reached the yard Jungkook saw chains on his hands made by heavy magic. Magic from the Ministry of Magic. 

“Welcome.” Mattew said and Jungkook could see their faces now; two Aurors one male and one female on either side of him. They seemed mean and cold which wasn’t like the Aurors Jungkook met before. 

“He doesn’t speak.” The female Auror said and silence and Jungkook looked to the silver hair guy again; he was handsome; sharp jawline; smooth cheeks with sad eyes that stayed on the ground. 

“Everyone, this is Jimin. He will be going here now and he is the first in an agreement to test and see if an Obscurial can be cured. Something no other headmaster wanted to try.” Mattew paused because everyone gasped and took two steps away from the new kid; Jimin. Jungkook only did the same because Hobi pulled him back by his robe. 

“Enough.” Mcgonagall said making everyone stop mumbling and Jungkook just stared at Jimin; he didn’t flinch or make any kind of reaction. He seemed completely empty. 

“Now, he will be with us for the remainder of the year so be cautious. Hagrid escort our guest to my office where we will sort him into a house.” Mattew said. 

“But why? He can’t be sorted into a house his like eighteen!” A Ravenclaw shouted from the back of the kids. 

“He’s seventeen and will not perform any magic it’s just to get him used to being around wizards.” Macgonall said as she seemed to be on broad with this so the questions dead down. 

“It is to have some normalcy. Hagrid, if you would.” Mattew said and Hagrid stepped forward and gave Jimin a kind smile as he moved his hand so Jimin can walk ahead of him. However, the Obscuial didn’t move then the male Auror went to touch Jimin but he quickly rushed forwards almost like he senses it or flinch at the closeness. He began walking and Hagrid next to him and the crowd apart as did the teachers so they won’t stand too close to him. 

“Head boys come.” Mattew said beginning turning away and Jungkook looked to his friends however another student asked something. 

“Will we be able to go back to Hogsmeade?” A Hufflepuff asked.  
“Not for the remainder of the week.” Macgonall told him and then another question was asked but Jungkook checked out as Jin began to whisper to the group. 

“I can’t go. Shit Jungkook go for me-” 

“Are you crazy?” Jungkook mumbled at Jin. 

“He won’t even know, or care. I have to do something.” Jin explained. 

“What?” Namjoon asked. 

“I know the girl Auror, I can get some information just go for me.” Jin said and Jungkook looked to Hobi, Yoongi and Namjoon. 

“Do it.” Tae said nodding and Jungkook quickly looked back to the teachers as they started heading back to class as they had finished answering the student’s questions. Namjoon was the first to follow then Hobi, Yoongi and Jungkook in the back because if Macgonall saw she would know something was up. She knows everything. They only got to the stairs of the main hallway before Hagrid stopped. He was talking to Jimin softly this whole time but no one was able to hear what was being said. 

“This is as far as I go. Macgonall will walk with you. Don’t be nervous.” He said to Jimin and went to pet his head but the Obscuial bent his head down almost six inches, clearly terrified or something. Jungkook was the only one who saw this as Namjoon was busy talking with Hobi and Yoongi was playing with his hand. He did that was he was around any kind of authority; he almost completely destroyed his wand once doing so. Hagrid just said sorry under a whispered before walking away back to outside the school grounds, and Macgonall stood next to Jimin and they walked to the spinning staircase and got in; Jimin pushed himself up against the wall to try and be away from the others as possible. 

Jungkook has been in the headmaster's office twice while attending Hogwarts once in second year when he and Tae got into a prank war with some other students and got caught. All ten of them got detention for three weeks; his parents were disappointed as they always word it. The second time was fifth year when he snuck out onto the roof of the Gryffindor dorm and might have used fireworks to tell his crush he liked her. 

It would’ve been worth it if the girl liked him back but she said he was a Jeon and all they cared about was their name. He almost got expelled with that one but his father pulled string and he never made those mistakes again and hasn’t been in this room since. Mattew was standing in front of his desk while everyone came in; he and his friends were on the left side of Macgonall and Jimin while Rolf and Neville were on the right on an angle looking at them all. 

“Now since we don’t have an audience Jimin have you got your wand yet?” Mattew asked and Macgonall looked to Jimin as she took a few steps away and he gave a nod. 

“You will not use it understand?” Macgonall said and Jimin nodded. 

“May we see it?” Rolf asked and Jimin took it out and Mattew took out his wand for precautions, but Jungkook felt like the guy wouldn’t hurt anyone; he looked terrified. He slightly turned to Rolf and slowly put the wand on the floor and took seven steps back. Rolf stepped to pick it up and scanned it over. 

“A Wire fire wand, very interesting. It’s beautiful; take care of it.” Rolf told him before putting it back onto the floor and stepped back next to Neville and Jimin got it back and didn’t look at anyone; his eyes stayed on the floor. 

“I have one question that you must answer.” Mattew said. 

“Have you not used your magic being your choice or because you were told not to?” Mattew asked and Jungkook looked back to Jimin who lower his head in his shoulders. 

“Just put up one finger if you choose not to or two if you were told not to.” Neville told him and Jimin didn’t move for a long time before he put up two fingers. 

“Each of us will try and help you be able to control the Obscurial inside you and try to get you to use your wand. Now as for your classes…” Mattew paused before looking over at the head boys and Jungkook. 

“Now no matter what house he is in place in; each of you will accompany him and watch over him indefinitely.” Mattew said as he walked over to the sorting hat by the top of it and came over to Jimin; who flinched dropping his head even lower as the professor slowly placed the hat on Jimin head and the hat woke up. 

“Oh my. You poor soul, you have been though much. Dark scarred mind this one oh yes. Smart however, much potential if given the chance but with your soul being as damaged as it is you won’t learn anything in a house like Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. The safest place for you little Jimin is the house where some would say would be the worst to place you. But you are free, now aren’t you? Ahh, I see but you will find good in Slytherin if you remain aware. Slytherin it is.” The sorting hat said and Mattew removed the hat and the room was silent. 

“Well then you will follow the head of Slytherin today however you will not be in their dorm. You will have your own room on the south wing tower for your safely and our own. Each day according to their schedule you will be with them and do as they say. You four will give one of us updates every day on his behavior. I will show you your room and give you a tour then take you to the dining hall for super.” Mattew explained and everyone but Jimin nodded. As everyone began to leave after Jimin and Mattew did Macgonall stayed where she was. 

“Boys.” She called making them stop in their tracks and slowly turned to her. 

“Yes, professor?” Namjoon asked. 

“I didn’t know Mr. Jeon became head boy; your parents will be happy to hear-“ 

“Professor please.” Jungkook said and she stared at him and he took a breath. 

“Jin couldn’t come he wanted to talk to the Auror about what was going on. Please don’t tell my parents. Am I in trouble?” Jungkook asked and Macgonall stared at him and the others. 

“You all are close friends correct?” She asked and they nodded. 

“Very well, you will help look after Mr. Jimin but if you try something like this again, I will tell you parents and give you detention.” She told him. 

“Of course, thank you professor. May we leave now?” Jungkook asked politely. 

“Go on.” She said and the four of them quickly and accordingly left the office and quickly went to the staircase and stood in front of the Pegasus statue. 

“I can’t believe she wasn’t mad.” Hobi mumbled. 

“Oh, she was but she’s classy to not show her anger.” Yoongi said. 

“I’m just glad my parents aren’t going to get called.” Jungkook said. 

“They still just might.” Namjoon told them. 

“Why?” Hobi asked. 

“Because the second words get out that an Obscurial is here parents will be probably wanting him removed or will take their kids out.” Namjoon explained. 

“That’s weird because this can be a learning experience.” Yoongi said as they got to the bottom and began to walk to the east south wing where they always met up. As they were walking Jungkook saw Jimin again as Mattew was giving him his house coat and other clothes. However, the guy looked so scared to look anywhere but the ground. He felt bad for him and watched as Mattew put his new things on the floor slowly before backing up. Jimin even slower bent down and looked though the same wardrobe of green like he was scared to ruin it. 

“Jungkook!” Hobi shouted making Jimin jump and quickly look over scared but he looked at him and Jungkook saw how big and terrified his eyes looked. He looked over to Hobi and the others seeing they were quite ahead of him before walking to him. His eyes went back to Jimin as he slowly put the coat around his body almost disappearing in it completely and rise up and followed Mattew. 

“What’s you’re thinking, don’t.” Yoongi said as he caught up to them. 

“What?” 

“Don’t do anything to him.” Yoongi told him. 

“I wasn’t going to-“ 

“You pulled pranks on all the new kids.” Namjoon reminded him. 

“His not a new kid, his never even been to a school before.” Jungkook said. 

“And he might kill you.” Hobi said making them stop and Hobi looked at each of them. 

“What? I’m not wrong. This is some stupid thing Mattew wants to try because he wants to beat Dumbledore. Doing this, is going to get us killed-“ 

“Did you not see how terrified he was? Or what the hat said? His been through hell and is probably scared that he’ll hurt someone. Why do you think he doesn’t want to be touched?” Jungkook explained making them pause and stare at him. 

“He might be pretty Jeon but his out of control. Don’t be stupid.” Yoongi said. 

“I’m not, I’m telling you what I saw. Let’s just go, Jinnie is probably in the hangout already with Tae.” Jungkook said moving ahead of them and they walked in silence. Jungkook didn’t understand why no one saw what he saw. The guy looked too skinny and had no color in his face with silver hair; he flinched every second and he looked more afraid then everyone else did. He felt pity and sadness for him, and even wondered what made him not use his magic. Why was the Ministry okay with something like this? 

When they finally got to the old abandon chamber Tae and Jin were already there playing wizards chest and Tae was winning. Namjoon closed the door and everyone sat around the table watching them finish as there was only five turns left. Tae finished it in three and Jin groaned and screamed in defeat making Tae only giggle. 

“I win!” He said giggling and Jin just screamed and crossed his arms and pouted. 

“Sour loser.” He added. 

“No, you’re just an annoying winner.” Jin told him. 

“What did the Auror say?” Namjoon asked and Jin signed leaning back against the couch where Hobi was sitting. 

“They found Jimin a month ago, in some really fucked up place. She didn’t tell me anything else but the Ministry wants to have Jimin to do their dirty work but got out voted as he hasn’t killed anyone on record... She said his only here as bait to kill someone so the Ministry can do whatever they want to him. It’s really heartbreaking.” He explained and Jungkook looked down at his hands. 

“People aren’t going to like this. It’s going to all over the papers tomorrow maybe even tonight.” Namjoon said. 

“Let’s just do what is asked of us-” 

“You do realize that if anyone is going to die it’s going to be one of us since we’re the ones who are going to be with them the whole time.” Hobi said cutting Yoongi off and Jungkook rolled his neck. 

“Then we should be nice to him and not scare him or try and touch him.” Jungkook said and he knew they were all looking at him with questionable eyes but he didn’t meet theirs. 

“I’m just saying, everything we read and learned on Obscurial’s... They are always sad and have had the worse shit done to them. We have magic to protect ourselves but he was told he couldn’t do that; imagine that. Remember when my dad took my wand away from two weeks during the summer after second year? Remember how lost I left? That’s him, it’s whole life.” He said finally looking up at his friends who were mind blown at his words. 

“Jeon, you’re so much better than your parents.” Namjoon said and Jungkook smirked a bit at that. 

“It’s still scary.” Hobi said low. 

“You’re just scared of everything.” Jin told him. 

“Literally so are you!” Hobi shouted and Jin made faces at him making Jungkook giggle. 

“Let’s just study until super.” Namjoon said after they stopped giggling and everyone agreed. 

However, halfway through studying Jungkook got sidetrack as he was thinking of Jimin again, not necessarily him but his situation. Him and Mattew would be walking up those old stairs right about now. The dark bricks and wood with windows at every level with bars on them because the tower was for bad kids. They never talked about it though but they were, it was small and had spider webs everywhere. His been up there once out of curiously and almost got trapped as the four rooms that were up there was all locked the second, they were closed. If Jungkook wasn’t fast with his wand who knows what would happen.  


“Guk get out of your head already.” Tae said and Jungkook blinked. 

“Sorry.” 

“You better not be thinking of-” 

“I’m not. I’m thinking what’s my father going to say when he finds out about it.” He said cutting off Hobi. 

“That’s the same thing, think of our exam we have next week.” Namjoon said and Jungkook nodded and they studied for another hour before it was sundown and nearly time for dinner. They got up and headed down to the main hall and so many students were already there studying with their books and talking, even sitting on the long tables. Most were first years since they loved being together in big groups; it was cute. The best part however, was all the houses blinded together; Ravenclaw sitting next to Slytherin, it was really nice to see. 

When they got their food, they sat down together with some other friends that were on the quidditch team with Jungkook. They talked about training for tomorrow when the doors opened them and everyone took a peak but then gasped as it was Mattew and Jimin. Jungkook watched Jimin keep his hands together in front of him as if they were still chained as they walked over to where they were sitting; which was the Gryffindor table initially. 

“Min Yoongi?” Mattew asked looking around the Slytherins that were at the table, he didn’t even know his head boys after just talking with them a few hours ago. 

“Yes?” Yoongi asked. 

“Jimin will follow you for the rest of the day and tomorrow then you all can make a schedule of who watches him for each day.” Mattew explained. 

“Right, sure boss.” Yoongi said turning back to Tae and Jungkook saw Mattew’s face harden at the disrespect. 

“You will address me property, Mr. Min.” He said low like it was a warning. 

“Right.” Yoongi said pausing before turning to face him. 

“Yes, sir. Head master.” He added matching his tone and Mattew rolled his tongue before walking away, some of the girls around them along with two boys and Tae giggled. 

“He hates you.” Tae said and Yoongi rolled his eyes turning back to the table as Jimin remained standing, without moving. 

“That’s because I know his a fake.” Yoongi said eating some food. Jungkook looked at Jimin who’s eyes stayed on the floor and Jungkook wanted to say something but that was out of character for him so he slightly kicked Yoongi under the table knowing he will get yelled at for that later. Their eyes meet and Jungkook nodded behind him with big eyes hoping Yoongi wasn’t that mad. He turned and saw Jimin and said nothing for a minute. 

“You got a last name, kid?” He asked and Jimin slowly lifted his head and stared at Yoongi. 

“He doesn’t talk, remember.” Namjoon reminded him kindly. 

“Can you write?” Yoongi asked Jimin who gave one nod and Yoongi tapped the guy; Will next to him to move over quite a lot and slide his notebook over with a pen. 

“Sit down kid. Everyone is staring.” He told him and Jimin with his head still low in his neck looked around and indeed everyone was staring at him with either sad eyes or fearful ones. Jungkook watched as Jimin shaky hands reached from the notebook and pen on the table before slowly sitting down; timid like a wild deer. 

“Also, why won’t you talk?” Tae wondered sitting across from him and to Jungkook left. 

“He wrote, Park. Park Jimin.” Yoongi said reading out loud what he wrote. 

“Park. As in the Park family? Why would they tell you to not use magic? They’re one of the most powerful families.” Namjoon asked and Jimin dropped his head low before wrote a few words again. 

“Didn’t know. You didn’t know you were a Park?” Yoongi asked. 

“Not until a month ago.” He added reading what he wrote and Jungkook eyes narrowed a bit with more questions and wonder about the guy. 

“That sucks.” Tae said and Jimin placed the pen down and put his hands together before putting them under the table. 

“Did you get your books yet?” Yoongi asked. 

“He probably isn’t allowed any, since he can’t use magic yet, right?” Namjoon asked Jimin softly like he was talking to a baby while Yoongi’s tone was rougher like a parent. Jimin shook his head no keeping his eyes on the table. 

“Guys, don’t crowd him with questions, he’s shaking.” Jin said before Jungkook could and everyone stop asking him questions, and Yoongi moved his notebook back to them while the others began eating again and talking. However, Jungkook noticed he didn’t have any food and he had double on his plate because he was team captain so he got up and slowly placed his tray in front of him. 

“I’m not hungry, I have to go; see you all later.” He told the other trying to make him staring his food wasn’t a big deal when it clearly was because all their eyes were widened, including Jimin’s. He just grabbed his bag and began walking out and to Gryffindor Common room because at seven was when his father would call in every week to check up on him. He waited not even two minutes before the fire appeared and he walked over and sat down on the floor instead of the couch. He watched as his father face came though the fire, he didn’t say anything for a moment. 

“Son?” His father asked and Jungkook cleared his throat. 

“Good evening father.” He said bowing down to him before sitting on his legs like a good Jeon does for his father. 

“How are your studies coming?” 

“Very well, sir.” 

“Excellent. Now son, there’s something important we must discuss.” 

“What, sir?” 

“There’s a case of something very evil and uncontrollable coming to your school.” He explained and immediately he knew it was about Jimin. 

“You mean the Obscurial?” He asked. 

“Ahh, he has already arrived. I assumed he would come tomorrow, nevertheless you must stay far away from that thing. I will not have any son of mine being around such dark focuses, some say he could turn into the new dark lord. Such evilness in that creature Jeongguk I don’t want any rumors about you anywhere near it.” His father said and Jungkook kept himself in control knowing any kind of disagreement he had with his father would only end in mercy. 

“He is to be watched by the head boys, who are my friends-” 

“Then don’t be around them either. You will not destroy my good name, you understand me.” He said not in a questionable matter but an order. 

“They’re my best friends, the head-” 

“I don’t want to hear it. You will not be anywhere near that; that thing!” His father said loudly making the fire raise. 

“Okay, but I will be around my friends. I won’t get into trouble father, I swear. Let me enjoy my last year with them, before I can’t.” He said and his father paused. 

“I don’t want a single message-” 

“You won’t.” He said hearing him sign. 

“Very well, be close with your friends while you can but not that demon.” 

“Yes, father.” He said quietly not wanting to try and say anything else. 

“I must go now; I have one last meeting to attend.” 

“Okay, tell-” He paused before his father face disappeared as the fire quickly dead out as he ended the message. 

“Tell mom I miss her.” He added in a whispered before pulling his legs out from under him and sat on the floor for a moment to gather himself. He hated how his father spoke about everything, he was so cruel and it wasn’t right and to have him be so unstoppable; all Jungkook could do was listen. However, he knew deep down that Jimin wasn’t a threat, he was hurt and focused into what he became... 

“There you are.” Jin said making him look over and Jin tilted his head noticed the defeated look on Jungkook’s face immediately. He took off his coat and put it on his arm as he came over sitting on the couch behind him. 

“What did he say?” He asked. 

“What didn’t he say. He knows the Obscurial is here and said mean things.” He said, Jin hummed. 

“Everyone always says mean things about Obsiurials. Why do you feel for him so much?” He wondered. 

“I remember how it felt when my father took away my wand and not able to do magic; it hurt me. I love magic and he was told to never use it... Why doesn’t anyone feel for people like him?” Jungkook wondered; Jin nodded a bit. 

“It’s because they kill Jungkook. Just let him be. Come on you’re not sitting on the floor until curfew.” He said getting Jungkook to his feet. 

“I’m order to stay far from him so don’t worry. I’m going to shower than go to bed.” He told him, Jin nodded. 

“Alright, see you later okay.” He said and Jungkook before going upstairs to the dormitory grabbing a towel and his bag of hygiene and his night clothes. He went to the restroom and quickly took a shower and quietly laid down on his bed. It didn’t take long for the others to show up and when they did; the eight of them; himself, Jin, Jackson, Joshua, Seok-Min, Chan, Mark, and Jaehyun. They were really close and very different; they were assigned this level of the Gryffindor tower since their first year. 

They were pretty competitive with each other, always trying to out-do each other lucky all of them but Mark and Jaehyun didn’t like to play quidditch they loved it. Mark was a Keeper who will go pro one day while Jungkook and Jaehyun were Chasers. The whole team was the best since they were really close and would practice more than every other house which explains so much about themselves as they wanted to win more than anything. Personally, Jungkook only played because it helped control and focus his anger and his father didn’t really see the point which made him love it more. They talked about Jimin for two minutes until Jin changed the subject and he was so good at that while Jungkook wasn’t; after an hour of checking up and talking everyone soon went to sleep.


	2. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi’s POV

Yoongi never had dreams, his sleep was always simply a blackness void for five hours before he would wake up. He often had deep sleep which is when the mind goes still and you get the best rest; dreaming wasn’t everything even if Yoongi envy those who did. He got up at five; same as every morning since he was kid, it was like his body was programmed to always; no matter what wake up at five am. 

He got up without waking the others he shared the biggest dorm charmer with and went down to the common room of the Slytherin tower. He loved how quiet and calming the place was, even with its dark history Yoongi loved being a Slytherin. It was freeing, people always would assume he was up to no good but was scared to say anything rude and simply left him alone; expect his friends. 

His friends were the only people who truly saw who he was, kind, thoughtful, understanding and smart; they never saw him as a monster or evil and he was thankful for that even if he never showed it. Sometimes it was hard however, being a Slytherin as everyone in his family was one as well. The Min family were especially high in the Slytherin royal line of always being in the same house. They married to only other Slytherins to keep the tradition. It was exhausting. 

He despised it most of the time, yes having people afraid of you was good in some ways but they would always overlook how smart he was. His parents had his whole life planned out for him since he was born; become a Slytherin, marry a Slytherin and vow to only protect Slytherins; it was grilled into his head to become a speaker on the mistreatment of Slytherin and no one else. It was absurd. 

He continues to walk trying to get his mind back on track not understanding how it gotten to such a dark place of his past when he ended up at the library. There was this corner of the place where it felt like it was made just for him sometimes; no one ever dare go in the room since it seemed scary but past the door it was peaceful and quite beautiful. Yoongi always found himself headed there when his thoughts were too much. It was his place; until it wasn’t. 

One day about four months ago he was sitting writing music that no one will never hear to clean his mind when he heard the door open. The person that walked in was the last person he would ever expect; Kim Namjoon, the most afraid genius in the Ravenclaw house. He remembered how shocked he was seeing him stand there and how surprised Namjoon looked. 

It turned out Namjoon was looking for a spell book and this was the last place where it could be; something he was looking for since third year that he had not told any one about. It was a spell that his great grandfather used to tell him about; being able to understand animals but according to the Ministry, that was under dark magic but more importantly; a myth. Namjoon never wanted to use that spell of course, he just wanted to understand his Slytherin great grandfather. 

In the end it took them a day together to find it and Namjoon mumbled something Yoongi would never forget. He said under his breath that his great-grandfather wasn’t crazy; Yoongi was curious to what he meant but didn’t question it. Then on, that room in the corner of the library became theirs; it was odd but they were the quietest ones in the group and simply needed a place for that. 

Walking through the door and seeing Namjoon in a big chair with one light on reading away made Yoongi pause. Could he not sleep well either? Their eyes meet and Namjoon smiled showing off his tired eyes and deep dimples making Yoongi smirk back. He closed the door without a word and walked over to the couch and sat down. Either of them said anything for a while; the quiet comfortable silence was nice. 

It felt different sometimes however, when they would sit together at the table and study without never saying a word to the other but it was almost like they didn’t need to. There were no questions here, only understanding and patience and it made Yoongi feel things. His heart would pick up while words would itch in his throat to speak but he never did. However, when it was the whole group, he never hesitated to speak to him but while in here; he did. 

Now, of course they would talk in the library room too without a care and make jokes and laugh together which was most of the time but sometimes he couldn’t get a word out. Now, was one of those times, he couldn’t start a conversation since he saw his eyes; how soft they look. He felt stupid feeling like this towards a friend; towards a Ravenclaw and the worse part he didn’t know what the feeling was or meant. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Namjoon asked making all his thoughts stop as he looked over at him and felt his throat loosen up to speak. 

“Oh, I did for five hours.” He told him and Namjoon giggled nodding a bit. 

“That’s right. I forgot; you always wake up at five no matter what.” He said before looking back down at the book in his lap. 

“What are you reading?” He wondered. 

“Obscurials history. I’m curious.” 

“You’re always curious.” Yoongi told him with a small smile. 

“It’s in my nature, but aren’t you? I mean, any one of us could’ve become like him and we aren’t. They’re the most abused wizards in history and people simply look at them like their monsters.” He said and Yoongi saw how passionate he was about this and wanted to show he was too but he couldn’t. 

“It’s sad.” He mumbled leaning back against the couch looking forward away from Namjoon. 

“Not a single obscurial was taken in alive. Why was he?” 

“I don’t know, maybe cause he’s a Park; like maybe his family was looking for him or something. The Park bloodline has a lot of influence in the Ministry. Maybe they wanted to give him a chance or something.” 

“Yoongi, every single outcome is the same. Death. And didn’t you see Jungkook yesterday he gave him his food. He never shares his food; I don’t want him to get hurt.” He mumbled and Yoongi wanted to look at him but again couldn’t. 

“Jeon had to talk to his father; he always would lose his appetite. Maybe he feels sorry for him like he does wherever he does a prank but I doubt he actually feels something towards him.” 

“I just mean… I don’t know. At dinner he looked so lost and scared. I felt hopeless and like no matter how much I read up I couldn’t make him feel better or safe. My dream job is to save people and it’s eating me up that I can’t with him. It’s so weird we don’t even know the guy.” Namjoon ranted making Yoongi cave and look over as Namjoon was shaking his head and he really looked defeated and the Ravenclaw hated feeling defeated. Yoongi lead forward signing making Namjoon lower his eyes. 

“I know but we can’t do anything Joon, all we can do is make sure he doesn’t kill anyone while he’s here. That’s all we can do.” He told him and watched as Namjoon closed the book and lead forward too. 

Yoongi’s body was facing forward but his face was turned to the right where Namjoon was sitting and now that he was leading towards him leaving only seven inches between them. The air suddenly got tight and his throat started to itch again while his body froze but his brain screamed at him to move, but his brain didn’t listen. 

“That’s just its Yoon, I don’t know we can make sure of that.” He mumbled; Yoongi let out a breath. 

“All we can do is try.” He whispered and Namjoon nodded a bit. 

“You okay? You look sad.” Namjoon pointed out and Yoongi scanned his face before he focused himself to his feet before he made a mistake. 

“I just was thinking about my family-“ 

“That’s never good.” Namjoon said with a playful tone that actually made Yoongi smile. 

“Tell me about it.” He said moving to the table and sat down to create distance between them because he was feeling weird again. He heard Namjoon get up and walk over taking the seat across from him. 

“We all have things about our family we don’t like. I mean isn’t that why the six of us became friends in first year. We all wanted to be ourselves and have a place where our parents couldn’t influence us-“ 

“They grill their political nonsense into my every thought and now being so close to graduation, don’t you think it’s time to realize the reality of our lives?” He asked and Namjoon stared at him before looking down. 

“I’m not becoming a keeper of magical books in the basement of the Ministry.” Namjoon said aloud and Yoongi signed. 

“How you know we can fight it Joon? I mean honestly, our lives been planned out since we were born and it’s almost nothing, we can do to change it and if we try, we’ll just lose and ruin everything.” Yoongi ranted and looked at him. 

“Maybe having something special for a while is worth it.” 

“No because than you won’t want to lose it and destroy yourself to keep it.” 

“You don’t know that yoon.” 

“I do. Shit, it’s six I need to go back to slytherin tower and get Park.” Yoongi said getting up and began walking to the door but Namjoon put his hand around his upper arm. 

“It’s okay to what something Yoongi, it’s normal.” He told him and Yoongi didn’t move at first liking the pressure and grip of his hand on his arm; but he shouldn’t. 

“Not for families like ours.” He let out ripping his arm from his touch and left the room almost hating himself for sounding so mean. He walked back to the Slytherin common room before going to the very end of the hallway and the last tower and going up the old and dusty staircase. When he got to the top what he saw surprised him; two stature guards were standing outside Jimin’s room by order. 

The Obscurical weren’t even be able to leave to go to the bathroom until they were called off. His stomach fell seeing that a fearful soul was still being held against his will even in such a nice environment that Hogwarts was supposed to be. He lifted his wand and ordered them to stand down and watched their sword unblock the door but they didn’t move. He noticed the door was also locked on the outside and before he used the spell to unlock it; he heard footsteps. 

“What are you doing?” Professor Rolf Scamander asked quickly almost in fear for Yoongi. 

“The head boys are meant to keep watch of him and I have classes in a half an hour.” Yoongi told him as he walked over. 

“I see. Do be careful Min and I’ll see you next week in class.” 

“You’re leaving professor?” He asked and Rolf stared at him for a moment. 

“It’s a full moon tomorrow; didn’t you know?” 

“No sir. I had no idea. Doing research again?” 

“No, helping a dear friend.” He said softly and Yoongi nodded. 

“Remember your lessons with him just in case. I’m off then.” He told Yoongi before walking away and Yoongi turned back to the door and unlocked it with his Elm wand. The door opened by itself of course, showing the tiny room with a window with a ledge to look out and two feet from that was a small bed but it was empty. Yoongi quickly turned to look behind the door and saw in the corner Jimin was leaning against the wall with the skin blanket covering him and Yoongi noticed he was still wearing the same thing as yesterday. 

He stared and realized he was shaking a bit and it was cold in the room especially that he was leaning against stone. He slightly knocked on the wall not wanting to touch or go near him; he didn’t want scare him somehow. Jimin quickly opened his eyes in panic before seeing it was Yoongi and not whatever haunted his dreams; if he had any. His deep widen eyes soften and relaxed as he got to his feet slowly dusting himself off very well; Yoongi wondered if he became an expert at doing that. 

“Morning.” He said and Jimin bowed forward completely. 

“Jimin, you don’t need to do that, for anyone here. Just a slightly bow like this.” He told him before lower his head but kept eye contract but Jimin quickly looked away. 

“Try it.” He said straightening his neck and watched Jimin do it but didn’t look at him but it was enough. 

“Better. Good job.” He said compliment him because for someone who has been though something when they do a small task it’s good to tell them they’re doing well. Jimin met his eyes for a second before looking to the left. 

“Did you shower?” He asked and Jimin shook his head. 

“Come on, we have time.” He said even if they didn’t, Jimin should always shower, he turned and waited for Jimin to follow and looked back seeing he folded the blanket a lot of times more than was needed before putting it in the corner of the bed. They walked out of the room and Jimin was about five steps behind him with his hands together in front of him. 

“During class changes, you might get lost in the crowd so you’re going to need to stand next to me and the others. I’ll tell them to get you an hour earlier so no one will be late for class.” He told him and Jimin rushed a few steps until he was next to Yoongi but with a good two feet next to him and maybe a foot behind him. They didn’t say another as Yoongi took him back to the Common room then the showers. 

Jimin took a two-minute shower and it got Yoongi wondering again; if he was time before hand. It was possible but no one knew his situation. He put on a grey green sweater that seemed to be a bit big on him with black pants. They arrived within a minute left until Charms class started which made everyone including the Professor look at them. Yoongi kept his chin high and paused staring at everyone who’s eyes were locked on Jimin with fear in them. 

“This is Jimin. Don’t touch him, he’ll be with every house boy for the remainder of the school year. He won’t talk or answer questions so don’t ask and stop staring at him. He might lose control if you do.” He said with a small smirk at the end which made some people gasped quickly looking away and Yoongi turned to Jimin. His eyes were on the floor but slowly met his. 

“Don’t mind them.” He mumbled and Jimin bowed his head down. 

“Come on.” Yoongi told him before walking to the last bench and sat next and Jimin sat down three feet away almost falling off the bench itself. Yoongi was going to say he can sit closer but went against it strongly. All thought out class Yoongi didn’t really pay attention because he studied charms on his down time most of the time. He wanted to understand and know everything about charms and how to use them. 

However, he looked over at Jimin and noticed he was paying attention, listening to the professor said and each student that answered the question and explain how they got it right. Why couldn’t he learn or use his wand? Wouldn’t that be exactly what he needs to control the obscurial spirit inside him? It didn’t make sense. But it seemed like he wanted to learn and be saved and if he did; why act so hopeless. 

He didn’t realize Hobi was actually in class all the way in the front, he was looking around and their eyes met. Hobi tilted his head at him with a cunning smile that Yoongi knew exactly what it meant; he wasn’t listening while Hobi was. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes nodding to the professor, slightly telling the Hufflepuff to focus as well and Hobi stared at him before rolling his neck and looked forward. Their relationship was very much joyful and playful, they were complete opposites but shared two very important things in common. One, they were perfectionist which made them understand each other on many levels and second; they were extremely passionate and cared deeply for their friends. 

“Min since you don’t have any notes out; why don’t you come up and create a flying object with only herbs.” Flitwick asked and Yoongi looked over to Jimin who seemed nervous but nevertheless; he stood up and went to the front of the class and went to the table that had all the ingredients he would need. 

He was going to mess with the class and say nonsense and funny things like how Tae would usually do but instead he worked in silence and quickly knowing exactly what he would make. Afterward, he brought the mixed and smash down herbs to his mouth and blow it up towards the ceiling and within second of it being airborne; it created something beautiful. A beautiful house. 

His dream house to be exact; the ancient modern three-story house without a fence but on a peaceful land with flowers in the distance. It was his dream if he had one. Too soon it disappeared and Flitwick clapped as did the others and he slightly bowed his head and went back to his seat. He winked towards Hobi as he walked by him and he just smirked. 

When class was over Yoongi stayed seated because he didn’t want to crowd Jimin, he didn’t want anyone to mess with him but also and most importantly he didn’t want to walk fast to stay ahead of the others. He watched the other students leave the class and almost all of them rush by as they got within five feet of Jimin. He should be scared too but he just wasn’t; the guy seemed to be afraid to breath. 

“You really didn’t take not a single note, did you?” Hobi asked walking over since everyone left and Yoongi laughed. 

“Photographic memory, remember?” Yoongi jokes and Hobi rolled his eyes. 

“You mean you just make a spell so you could remember, even though we aren’t allow-“ 

“We weren’t allowed in fifth year.” Yoongi corrected and Hobi adjusted the books in his hands before looking to Jimin who seemed to be waiting for something; maybe permission. 

“Did you eat breakfast?” Yoongi asked Hobi. 

“No, I was busy dancing and forgot the time.” He answered and Yoongi stood up and Jimin did when Yoongi left the row. 

“Good because we didn’t neither.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Hobi said and they walked out together. 

“How was it?” Hobi mumbled as they walked a bit ahead of Jimin and Yoongi hummed. 

“Fine, he’s a good listener.” He told him. 

“I still don’t like it.” 

“Doesn’t matter, we still need to know how his going to with who and on what days.” He said as they got to the main hall and Jungkook and Jin with Namjoon were eating. They sat down and Yoongi began to put food on his plate as well as Jimin because the guys hands were still shaking; or has been for a while. 

“Morning.” Jin said and Yoongi nodded and Jungkook nodded to him before went back to eating. 

“I’ve been up a while, doesn’t feel like morning.” He said and Jin chuckled. 

“Of course… So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the clock tower with me. You don’t have any classes until eleven and I want to see if I can get into the nursing class again.” Jin asked and Yoongi nodded. 

“Yeah sure. Guk you coming too?” He asked. 

“Yeah no classes for me today.” 

“Next week maybe you can take Jimin for Monday.” Yoongi said and noticed Jin looked to Jungkook like he was waiting for what he would say. 

“I don’t know.” He mumbled. 

“Too bad, you’re doing it. Hobi can watch him tomorrow-“ 

“What?” Hobi shouted a bit too loud and Yoongi heard Jimin gasp next to him as he quickly moved away by a few feet. 

“Don’t raise your voice, god Hobi.” Namjoon said as Yoongi looked over at Jimin who seemed to be tensing up. 

“Jimin, calm down. It’s fine, Hobi is just a loud person he didn’t mean anything by it.” Yoongi told him but it didn’t help. 

“Get under the table.” Jungkook said suddenly and Yoongi saw Jimin narrow his eyes before Yoongi looked over at Jungkook; confused. 

“When I was younger, loud noises would scare me; being under something helped me calm down and feel safe. Try it.” He said and Jimin slowly curled under the table and pull his legs to his chest. 

“There’s too many people here; his going to get scared even more.” Namjoon mentioned. 

“I feel terrible, I didn’t mean-“ 

“I’m done. We can head up now.” Jungkook told Yoongi who nodded and made three sandwiches to go. 

“Jimin come out, we’re leaving.” 

“I’m so sorry Jimin.” Hobi said as Jimin got out and Yoongi looked around seeing even more people look their way and whisper among themselves. The three of them began walking out and Yoongi looked back at Namjoon who was talking with Hobi and wasn’t looking his way at all. 

Then he did, their eyes met and Joon nodded a bit telling him Hobi was okay and maybe something else. However, Jin noticed as he got up too making Yoongi quickly turns forward and followed Jimin as Jungkook was walking on the other side of the table. Jungkook was walking faster as he was ahead of Jimin and Yoongi; he moved up next to Jimin. He had his neck lower into his shoulder and he was shaking again; he seemed to be last in his own head. 

“You okay if I talk to Jungkook?” He asked and Jimin didn’t even knowledge him. Yoongi signed before quickly went up to Jungkook. 

“What’s going on with you?” He asked as Jin appeared on his other side making Jungkook roll his eyes. 

“What?” 

“You’re acting off.” Yoongi told him and Jungkook looked back at Jimin who was silently following ten steps behind them. There’s wasn’t any in the halls so the distance was fine. 

“I’m fine just want to go to the clock tower.” 

“His dad called him last night and say mean disgusting things. Are we surprised?” Jin said. 

“Yeah family sucks we know.” Yoongi said touching his back and Jungkook nodded. 

“He reminded me after school I probably won’t ever see you guys again so that’s also bothering me.” Jungkook admitted. 

“I was thinking about that this morning too. Let’s just be together while we can.” Yoongi told him and they both nodded. They walked the rest of the way in silence and Yoongi liked the clock tower; it was loud and blocked out the world sometimes. 

Jin went ahead to talk to the head nurse about taking classes and such as the three of them remained at the bottom for now. Yoongi looked back at Jimin who was sitting on the ledge looking up towards the clock with wonder in his eyes. 

“I brought him a notebook.” Jungkook said suddenly making Yoongi look at him seeing he was looking at Jimin too. 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know maybe to go against my father, you know while I can.” He answered and Yoongi hummed as his mind went to what he and Namjoon talked about this morning. 

“Why try though?” He asked and Jungkook turned to him. 

“I think to know what to fight for and what not to fight for. That’s what Namjoon says anyway.” Jungkook said and Yoongi looked down at hearing his name feeling weird again in his chest. 

“What?” Jungkook added making Yoongi loft his chin. 

“What?” 

“Why did you get so weird when anyone mentions Namjoon? Did you guys get into a fight or something?” 

“No.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, just go give him the notebook; I’m sure he’ll feel better.” He told him and Jungkook nodded but didn’t move. 

“Did you think he ever got anything besides the clothes yesterday? He looked so confused when he got them; I don’t know maybe I’m being stupid but I’m just so curious.” He pointed out and Yoongi nodded. 

“I think so too. I’m curious too.” He said and Jungkook took a breath before he began walking over to where he was sitting. 

Jimin was sitting with his legs crossed and his hands together in his lap while he was watching the huge clock face move as time passed. The clock was transformed when it got destroyed in the battle of Hogwarts; the colors were bright gold and blue with some purple in there as well and they even cleaned up the tower itself. It been kept clean and new ever since and it seemed Jimin was very interested in it as he couldn’t look away. Maybe time relaxed him somehow. 

He didn’t realize that Jungkook was walking to him so Jungkook called him and Yoongi saw how gentle Jimin turned and looked at him. His eyes were narrowed but didn’t not know a hateful way; but a scared way which didn’t make much sense. Was he scared to hurt a person or something else? He wondered if Jungkook noticed it too. 

“Hi.” Jungkook said softly and Yoongi never really heard him use such a calm tone before; the last time he did was to a fourth year Gryffindor who got hurt playing quidditch once. 

“Mind if I sit?” Jungkook asked and Jimin looked at the spot next to him before looking at his hands in his lap. Jungkook didn’t move or sit and simply waited and Jimin soon nodded a bit; Yoongi didn’t know Jungkook could be so patience. 

He sat down about a foot away and positioned himself the same way and Yoongi just watched because he was shocked and so impressed by the usual prankster. Then he reached into his coat and pulled out a pretty small green notebook. 

“What is he doing?” Jin asked coming up next to him. 

“Honestly, I don’t know.” 

“Interesting, also I got the class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for giving my hp fic a chance and I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I’ll try my best to update once every two weeks and please leave a comment below. Also whoever bookmarked this and added the tag cute; sweetie you got a big storm coming lol.


	3. Notebook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Thank you for being patient with me this past month I was moving and had many set backs but I’m settled in now. Enjoy this chapter and next week there will be another chapter.

Jungkook didn’t understand or could even began to comprehend to why he was so nervous sitting next to the Obscurial. He planned to give him this green Slytherin notebook that Tae had gifted him five months ago; since this morning. In his mind, it was a way to go against his father; to disobey him from his warning last night. He hated his father and his ridiculous and cowardliness way of thinking but he couldn’t stop or fight against him so doing something small like this was all he could do. 

He watched Jimin slowly grab it out of his hand and place it in his own lap and put his shaky finger over the cover to feel its texture. When Jimin opened the book there was a magnetic pen that was attached on the first page; Jungkook never even realized it before as he never opened it. 

“It was Tae’s but it’s really for a Slytherin so because you don’t talk, I thought you could use it instead of it just sitting on my room.” Jungkook explained, he didn’t need to go into so much detail but he did and he already regret it. However, Jimin took the pen and turned to the next page and began writing before turning the notebook towards Jungkook. 

Thank you. 

That’s what he wrote and Jungkook nodded and went quiet because what now; he didn’t think this far of what to do. Though, he did have so many questions to ask and the theories of Jimin’s life about what happened but he knew better than to do so. 

“So, how was your first day of classes with Yoongi Hyung?” He asked as he noticed Yoongi and Jin were watching them from across the small courtyard; why he didn’t know. He waited for Jimin to write but when he looked back over at him; Jimin had his pen hovering over the paper like he was thinking about what to say. Jungkook wondered if Jimin did that a lot; questioned himself about what was the right thing to say or how much he should share. Then he began writing. 

It was interesting and I hope to learn more. 

Jungkook paused at that, did Jimin truly want to learn? He tilted his head to meet Jimin’s eyes and finally saw them as they were always looking down or looked small but right now, they seemed big and deep. They looked like the darkest deepest part of that ocean that could either kill you or show you something you never thought you would want to know. Jungkook never seen eyes hold so many pain and emotion with one look it took him by surprise as he couldn’t help but stare. Jimin quickly looked down at his hands again; Jungkook slightly shake his head and moved back to where he was. 

“I used to hate learning; I hope you are able to learn more too.” He mumbled but Jimin didn’t show any kind of respond; it was better this way. He looked over at Yoongi and Jin Hyung again giving them a nod wondering what they were doing just standing there watching them; then they began walking over. 

“Did you get in?” Jungkook asked when they got closer; Jin smiled. 

“Of course, I did. Wait didn’t Tae give you that notebook?” He asked looking at Jimin’s lap. 

“Yeah but I didn’t need it.” Jungkook told them. 

“Do you like it?” Yoongi asked Jimin who nodded a bit. 

“Do you want to go to the top?” He added probably also noticed how Jimin couldn’t stop looking at the clock. 

“It’s against the rules.” Jin pointed out. 

“Not if we don’t get caught and Jimin wants to see and I miss the view.” Jungkook told them and Jin looked between Yoongi and Jin before looking to Jimin. 

“Do you?” He asked and Jimin looked around, nervous before looking down at his fingers before slowly letting out two nods. 

“Alright but I swear, if we get caught, I’m disappearing and you guys are out for yourself.” Jin told them as Jungkook got up and turned to Jimin to see if he was getting up but he remained still. 

“What?” Yoongi asked. 

“Are you scared if we get caught?” Jungkook asked; Jimin slowly stood up and took a few steps to the right to distance himself as he nodded. 

“I’ll take you with me, let them that the blame.” Jin said and Jimin met his eyes as he seemed surprised about it. 

“He’s serious we won’t let nothing happen.” Jungkook told Jimin and the Obscurial just nodded and the four of them began walking towards the clock tower and went up the stairs in silence. Yoongi went ahead with Jimin as Jin stand next to Jungkook and he knew within seconds he will start asking questions; about what, he didn’t know. 

“So, you’re rebelling against Mr. Jeon.” Jin stated and Jungkook rolled his eyes. 

“It’s not like I’m going to use the notebook anytime soon. It’s no big deal-” 

“Jungkook, you gave him something; an Obscurial something. You went against your dad and I get it but why?” Jin asked standing in front of him making him stop as Yoongi and Jimin continued on. 

“Why what?” 

“A notebook.” 

“It’s a notebook Hyung not my soul. He doesn’t have one and I don’t need it-” 

“Did you even see how much it meant to him?” Jin asked cutting him off again; Jungkook rolled his head before walking around him and tried to caught up to the Slytherins. 

“It was nice of you, I’ll let it go.” Jin said and Jungkook didn’t say anything back as they walked up the stairs. Once they got to the top Jungkook looked over at Jimin and watched him react and for the first time saw the Obscurial’s eyes widen in awe from the beauty of the view. They walked around the whole clock that was working in silent but it was Jimin who quickly went to the edge to get a better look outside. It was adorable to see someone who was in so much pain change into someone who looked excited. 

Jin moved to another side where there was a statue of Dumbledore that was made a year after the war. It was well respected and anytime someone came up here they gave the statue a slight touch or bow whichever they felt more comfortable with. It was a way to keep the memory of him alive in a way because he played such an important part in winning the war. Yoongi looked towards the clock, studying it even if he never admitted it out loud; Jungkook loved seeing small closed off parts of his friends that others would overlook. 

Jimin was peaking over the glass clock as Jungkook made his way over to him; there was like some kind of pull that made him want to be near him. What if it was the dark magic that was formed inside him, that made Jungkook feel draw to him? What if it was pity? What if it was something else? Something not dark or pitiful? What if Jungkook saw else? He scanned the Obscurial and felt like he wasn’t a threat, he felt like the guy wanted to be saved. 

“This place was completely destroyed during the war but the school wanted it back as a memorial for Professor Dumbledore besides where his buried. They wanted to make it be filled of good memories instead of bad.” He said and Jimin looked over at him for a second before looking back outside, nodding a bit as if he wanted Jungkook to keep on talking; so, he did. 

“When I first came here in first year, my eyes almost fell out of my head. I wouldn’t leave for like an hour because the sun was setting and it was too beautiful to leave. The head boy at the time got so annoyed with me until I told him that I’ve never been so high before. My father always wanted me on the field not in high buildings, he took pity on me and let me stay until the sun went down.” Jungkook told him as he remembered how he begged Ronnie to let him watch the sun set from this high. Jimin shifted at this, looking over at Jungkook already looking at him and it seemed like he wanted to say something but quickly looked back outside. 

“Would you want to stay to watch it? I won’t mind.” Jungkook wondered and saw Jimin swallowed before looking down at his hands that was holding the notebook to his chest. 

“Or you can stay here alone, Yoongi can find something to do around, I’m sure.” He added and Jimin just shook his head looking back outside then began to take some steps backwards making Jungkook wonder why. He knew Jimin liked the view so why would he want to leave already? How he messed up talking so much? 

“What’s up?” Yoongi asked coming over and Jungkook saw Jimin grip the notebook tighter before looking towards the door they entered from. 

“Want to leave? It’s only five.” Yoongi pointed out and Jimin opened the notebook and began writing something down. Why wouldn’t he write to Jungkook; his the one who gave him the book? Once he finished, he turned it so only Yoongi could read it, which annoyed Jungkook. He made a mistake, thinking Jimin wanted to hear anything from him. He turned away feeling like he got rejected by a damn Obscuiral. Fine, he thought; he would do what his father wanted him to do in the first place; to stay far away from the creature as he could. 

“Oh, really?” Yoongi asked and Jungkook’s eyes betrayed him as he looked back over seeing Jimin nod a bit. 

“What’s up?” Jin asked. 

“Mattew said he wants Jimin in his office every day at five with a written review of the day before dinner.” Yoongi told him as Jimin closed the book and Jungkook felt like an idiot. 

“He’s not here every day though.” Jin pointed out. 

“That’s what he told Jimin, we should get going. I haven’t even written anything for his review. We’ll see you guys for dinner.” Yoongi said and Jin nodded as Jungkook looked to Jimin again who kept his eyes on the ground; however, after five seconds his eyes met Jungkook. 

“It’s okay.” Jungkook found himself saying and Jimin adjusted on his heels before nodding a bit before bowing slightly at both of him. Then he and Yoongi turned and walked out leaving the two Gryffindor’s alone in the tower. 

“Jeon.” Jin said in a warning tone making him look over at him. 

“Yeah?” 

“I think you should be careful; he can kill you; you know.” 

“Jin-” 

“One mistake, one thing done wrong and he can hurt you even if he doesn’t want to. I saw how close you got to him; I don’t care if you want to make him feel comfortable Jungkook but don’t get within his personal space. You’re like my brother, I don’t want you getting hurt, okay.” He said and Jungkook nodded, understanding completely. 

“I’m sorry Hyung, I didn’t notice.” He told him. 

“Come on, let’s go to practice before dinner.” Jin said and Jungkook nodded and they began to walk downstairs back to the courtyard. Jungkook saw the two Slytherins turn at the end of the walkway towards the headmasters' chamber. They went to the field to the common room to change and saw half the team had the same idea. There’s was a corner of the place where the team could change and shower. 

“Hey looks like we all had the same idea.” Mark pointed out as they got dress. It was Jin, Jungkook; himself, Mark, Jaehyun, Johnny, Mattew and the youngest fifth year Wooyoung. 

“The weather is too good to pass up.” Johnny said as they got dressed and the others agreed with, ‘yeahs’ and nods. 

“Let’s just hope no one else thought of the same thing.” Jin added. 

“Slytherins won’t be a problem it’s Ravenclaw’s lately.” Mark said tilting his head. 

“It’s Inseong, he’s a strategist.” Johnny pointed out. 

“And the seeker.” Mark added with a sign. 

“Don’t worry about any of them, let’s focus on our game and weak points first.” Jungkook told them and they all nodded. 

Once they finished getting dress and grabbed their newest brooms; they began walking out all the way to the field which surprisingly was empty. The truck was in the sidelines meaning another team has already been out, which no one had a problem with. They began training on their brooms and maybe had too much fun flying around the towers because they always liked to fly around the crowds to get more cheers and be likable. However, there was no cheers since no one was around, the fields around were quiet and empty too; it was weird; considering how beautiful and calm it was out. 

“Where is everyone?” Jaehyun asked what everyone was thinking. 

“Classes maybe?” Jin said as a question. 

“It’s not even five yet so makes sense.” Mattew said as they all landed down on the ground because they finished practice and were really proud of their skills today; Jungkook such was. He got in three shots passing by Mattew and Jaehyun a good few time making them train their weak blindsides. 

“I have a class at sundown with Hagrid, so I think we are done for the day, if that’s okay?” Wooyoung asked. 

“Yeah, sure and young; don’t get bite.” Jungkook joked loudly as Wooyoung began walking towards the locker room fake laughing with a Kinda scared looked on his face while the others were almost on the floor. 

“That’s not right Jeon. The poor kid is scared of little flobberworrms, don’t scar him more.” Johnny said in between laughs. 

“It’s good to keep him on his toes, he could go far in quidditch.” Jungkook told him as they all began to walk back to the common room to shower and get dress. However, Jungkook noticed how dressed up Mattew looked like he was ready for a date. 

“Where you off too?” Jungkook asked. 

“You know, Imani from Ravenclaw?” 

“Yeah, Joon is friends with her.” 

“Well, I have a date with her.” He said with a smirk and Jungkook chuckled because she was his type. 

“Good luck.” He told him and Mattew nodded before fixing his jacket and left the common room. Once the others left to go to things as well, Jin went to take a nap leaving Jungkook alone which he didn’t mind. So, he sat down in the comfortable smooth big chair after grabbing an old Gryffindor history book that has been here for decades. He loved learning the history of his house and any kind of history really, maybe that’s why his so intrigued by the Obscurial because of their history. 

He shook his head; he didn’t want to think of the silver hair guy anymore; he couldn’t. He read until Jin was calling him for dinner, he learned nothing new as he learned the history of the first Gryffindor family during first year. He closed the door and put it back next to the others behind getting up to follow Jin to the main hall. 

“How was your sleep?” Jungkook wondered. 

“Good, I had a dream about my patronus again like the fox is trying to tell me something.” Jin said thinking hard before blinking his thoughts away. 

“I haven’t dreamt of any Caracal’s since my brother was sick.” Jungkook said. 

“No one is sick, no one is hurt; why is my protector in my dreams warning me of anything?” 

“Maybe it’s Jimin.” Jungkook said without thinking making them both stop. Five years ago, Jin’s older brother’s best friend died from a young Obscurial who was in Japan... She killed ten people and ended up dying herself, it hurt Jin’s brother a lot affecting their whole family. 

“I’m sorry hyung.” He quickly added. 

“I know but I don’t fear Jimin.” He said as they walked downstairs and Jungkook stopped because it was bright outside; too bright to be night time. It was a full moon out, lighting up the sky; Jungkook hoped there wouldn’t be any deaths tonight. He didn’t realize but Jin had went on ahead leaving him alone sharing outside thinking of those poor werewolves who have no control over their bodies right now. He signed before he continued walking and once, he got to the main hall he noticed a person sitting on the corner of the stairs that lead outside. 

It took only five seconds to figure out the figure was Jimin, sitting by himself with his knees to his chest on the second step. He looked inside the huge room and saw hos packed it was for dinner, and among the faces he saw his friends all talking and laughing. Yoongi was there too. Shouldn’t he be with Jimin until after dinner? Why wasn’t Jimin inside? He should just go in to eat but for some reason he looked back to Jimin. No one, not even someone who was cursed should be alone without food, so before he knew it; he was walking over. 

“Hey.” He said as he got to the steps but stayed at another end because deep down, he didn’t know how close he should be since, he got to close when they were in the clock tower. Jimin looked over and up at him and those deep eyes captured him again; it felt like they were pleading for help. 

“Why are you out here, alone?” He asked softly before Jimin just looked forward again pulling himself closer together to become even smaller than he was. 

“Jeon! You coming?” Jaehyun shouted making Jimin jump in his own skin just before Jungkook turned seeing him and some others waiting for him. 

“Yeah hold on.” He told him before looking back to Jimin who was so timid, Jungkook didn’t know what to do. 

“I’ll be right back, okay.” He told Jimin who pushed his head deeper into his knee turning his head to right away from Jungkook. With a sign, he turned and went over to his friends who put their arms around his shoulders. 

“What were you doing with that creature?” A Hufflepuff girl; Sam asked as they walked inside. 

“I’m part of the team that watches over him, his not a creature.” He said even though he though the same only because he was regret but he already regretted it. 

“Sure, he isn’t.” She said rolling her eyes walking away. Jungkook sat down next to Yoongi; he loved how the six of them always ended up at the Gryffindor stable. 

“Pizza night, my favorite.” Jaehyun said as he quickly let's go of Jungkook and began eating. 

“What’s going on?” Jungkook asked looking at Tae and Hobi who were across him as Yoongi and Namjoon were to his left and Jin was next to Tae talking to a girl. 

“Nothing, today was so uneventful and I have so much homework.” Tae said. 

“Speak for yourself, I have Alchemy tomorrow and I’m behind on Potions, again.” Hobi said with a sign. 

“I can help with potions.” Namjoon told him. 

“That would help a lot but not tomorrow, I need to watch him tomorrow.” Hobi said with a bit of fear in his voice making Jungkook roll his eyes. 

“Speaking of Jimin, it’s not him; his not a death eater... You can say his name. Why is he outside?” He asked looking to Yoongi. 

“He just scares me.” Hobi admits. 

“He didn’t want to come in, he kept shaking his head so I said I’ll get him food as long as he stays on the stairs.” Yoongi said like it wasn’t a big deal but how Jimin looked it felt more important than that. 

“He looked like something happened.” Jungkook told him. 

“I want to get to know him maybe I should try to get him to come in.” Tae said as he started to get up. 

“No, not yet. His has only been here two days. I’m going to make a plate and eat with him.” Jungkook said and Tae rolled his eyes. 

“Look I know you’re curious and whatnot but don’t forget us. We won’t even be together like this when school finishes’ in four months might I remind you. He will not be cured; this only ends badly.” Yoongi told him and Tae quickly nodded as did Hobi. 

“Exactly, like I’m all for being a new friend but an Obscurial aren’t good to be around for long.” Tae said and Jungkook signed. 

“I know guys but every time he looks at me, I get this feeling in my chest that makes me want to help him; that he wants help. I know how that sounds-” 

“His family used to be part of the death eaters JK, he could be being a spell-” Namjoon started but paused because Jimin didn’t use magic before looking at his food. 

“I know it’s risky but Obscuiral’s choose not to use magic he was told not too... My parents handle my life more than any of us, all of your parents will love you again if you don’t want to go down their path... Mine will cut me off and kill me slowly. Maybe I get what’s it like being trapped. God, I sound stupid... I’ll just stay here.” Jungkook said rambling as he spoke down at his food before feeling a hand on his back from Yoongi. 

“We will always be here for you Jungkook, you won't leave us.” He told him and he heard the others agree. 

“Go on.” He added making Jungkook look up at him. 

“What?” 

“We know you Jeon, you’ll regret it all night if you don’t keep your word.” Hobi said and Jungkook bite his lip. 

“We’ll hang out Wednesday for our study day since we don’t have class that day.” Tae added and Jungkook nodded a bit as Yoongi gave him the close tray of food for Jimin. 

“Besides someone does need to watch him and I’m exhausted.” Yoongi pointed out with a smirk as Jungkook took the tray and his own after getting up. 

“I think this whole thing is weird.” Jaehyun said suddenly. 

“Ahh, be quiet.” Yoongi told him making Tae and Namjoon giggle, Jungkook didn’t say anything only smiled as he walked off back towards the stairs. Jimin was still sitting in the same point with his eyes closed now; if as he was trying to block something out. 

“Jimin?” He asked and Jimin gasped jumping down the stairs and backed up against the wall with his hands covering his face. Jungkook’s parted his mouth at the heartbreaking scene than felt his eyes water a bit. Has Jimin been hit? Then he lowers his arms and realized where he was and wouldn’t look at Jungkook as he quickly got to his feet and put his hands in front of him together. It seemed that was a habit, routine he did. Jungkook tilted his head thinking because he didn’t think it would be a good idea to stay here now if just his voice triggered him like this. 

“Here, and come with me.” He said handing him his tray and he didn’t move for a second before inching to take it; Jungkook began walking upstairs and heard him follow. He let him stay behind him because he knew no one would be walking the halls during dinner so it was safe for everyone including Jimin; himself. 

“Sometimes I need to go alone and I found this staircase that no one enters it’s probably the most beautiful one in the whole castle. It’s soundproof so when I used to be scared of thunder, I used to stay here when it got really bad.” Jungkook explained as they headed towards Ravenclaw quarters near that changing staircase. 

The whole snake stairs were made of smooth blue material that was like marble; but not as heavy. It never looked old like the rest of the castle but new and shiny. Jungkook thought of this place because of how Jimin reacted to the new clock tower and assumed this would help him and he was right. Jimin’s eyes widen like a cute kitten seeing a new thing. Jungkook smirked proud of himself as he walked up and to the window ledge and that wide enough for them to sit. If they were to the next level there would be an opening showing the hallway to the Ravenclaw common room but for some reason no one never seen this flight of stairs. 

“Nice right?” He asked as Jimin sat down and looked outside seeing the front gate and forest. He nodded a bit and they began walking but Jimin was hesitant to move even an inch to reach for his food; like he second questioned every thought he had. 

“You’re safe here, you won’t lose control.” Jungkook said and Jimin snapped his head up from his food and Jungkook was confused by his reaction. 

“What?” He asked and Jimin just looked back at his food and started eating again. 

“I’m just trying to say that you can feel comfortable, is all.” Jungkook said even though he should just stop talking for some reason he can’t; not around the new kid. 

“I’m sorry for talking so much.” He added under his breath and Jimin paused before slowly raising his eyes than his head to meet Jungkook face. They just looked at each other and Jimin opened his mouth before snapping it close again. 

“It’s okay.” He told him softly and Jimin narrowed his eyes; confused before looking away again. This time, Jungkook didn’t say anything more; they just ate in silent and sometimes Jimin would look outside which Jungkook mirrored him. 

“We can go for a walk before curfew if you want.” He said because Jimin seemed really interested in going outside. However, he shook his head. 

“Are you sure?” He asked and again Jimin paused and swallowed air before tilted his head fast which was the quickness movement he has done since he’s been here. Then he pulled out his notebook and began writing something down and Jungkook waited patiently, when he finished, he handed the notebook to him. 

Why are you giving me choices? Why did you come back? Why do you want me to feel comfortable? 

Jungkook was surprised at the questions, before meeting the obscurial narrowed eyes staring at him. He suddenly and honestly finally looked alive and Jungkook actually really liked seeing him show emotion and not scared. 

“Because I’m not scared of you, if anything I want to help you. I don’t and will never feel what’s it’s like to hide yourself because of what people tell you... I just do. Why is that so bad?” He asked and Jimin continued to stare at him. 

“I think you want someone to help you. I think you want to use magic, and I think you can be a wizard. You’re not done because the sorting head was able to place you. That means you’re not a creature or a demon or a death eater and every damn other thing people say about you.” Jungkook added and Jimin eyes went wide like a kitten again before leaning his head back. This time Jungkook looked down at his ¾ of his food and took a few breaths as he scratched his neck. Then he heard Jimin move his fork to ate and that was the end of that. 

Once they finished eating Jungkook pulled out his wand and cleaned up the trays before they disappeared back to the kitchen that no one has ever seen. He noticed that Jimin watched his wand lit up and the movement of his hand; he was curious but also scared. Maybe because he was told magic was bad? Or something else? 

“Does magic scare you?” He couldn’t help but asked and Jimin looked down before taking out his notebook and began to write. 

No, those people though; Auror’s were mean with it. Seen bad things with magic but not scared. 

Jungkook was surprised at his words and it made him want to show how beautiful magic could be but went against it. He just looked at Jimin again, before he hummed. 

“Did they hurt you?” He asked and for the first time Jimin smiled a sad smile with tilted his head shaking his head at him and Jungkook knew. 

“There’s a healing spell; Episkey. I can heal you. Show me.” He told him scooting closer but Jimin shook his head before writing again. 

They healed me; the damage is done. Can you take me back to my room? 

“I’m sorry Jimin. I’m so sorry.” Jungkook mumbled and watched Jimin slowly get up and Jungkook watched him. 

“Jimin.” Jungkook said softly as he got up too but stayed his distance; he was going to say; not everyone wants to hurt him however, when their eyes met, he knew anything would help. 

“Do you need anything before we go?” He asked instead; Jimin shook his head once and Jungkook nodded. They began walking back to the tower, Jungkook actually didn’t come this way ever. So, Jimin was the one leading but he didn’t mind it. Jungkook unlocked it and looked inside seeing how small and old. Even had spider weds still. 

“No one has a problem with you staying in this mess?” He asked and Jimin just shook his head a bit but Jungkook knew better so he pulled out his wand and cleaned up the room. 

“Meterolojinx Recanto.” He said pointing to the ceiling to show the night sky because he felt Jimin would like that and by his widen eyes he was right. 

“That’s better, yeah?” He asked; Jimin just stared at him; in awe, making Jungkook smirk. 

“Goodnight Jimin.” Jungkook said as he walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment it really helps me write more and update faster. Don’t be shy :)


	4. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while hopefully you enjoy this chapter and there isn’t more spelling mistakes and you understand how torn Hobi is during his pov chapter.

Hobi heard beautiful music as he woke up; he sat up with a smile like in those fake happy coming of age movies because he loved music. However, his smiled faded as he remembered he had to watch the Obscurial today and had the hardest class of Alchemy but at least Jin was going to be there too. He signed and closed his eyes listening to the music that was playing downstairs in the common room. After a minute to calm his nerves he got up and took a shower getting ready for the day. 

He went downstairs enjoying the sweet sound of the wood cracking slightly under his feet. It always sounded a bit like wood on a fire and it was peaceful for Hobi. Once on the second level he saw Hongjoong watering all the plants that were hanging near the windows old fashion like. He’s been doing this ever since, his first year because doing it reminders him of his home. Hobi been there; over to his wood cabin home in the middle of the lake on an inland surrounding by a small forest. It was lovely there, so everyone lets him water the plants. Hobi watched him from the balcony as he used his wand to water the ones on the second level. 

“Morning.” He called down; Hongjoong looked up towards him. 

“Hey, morning hyung. Hoshi hyung is looking for you” He stated; Hobi nodded at the sixth yearer. 

“He’s meditating in the old arch room.” He added, Hoshi loved meditating with Hobi in the morning. 

“Okay, thanks remember to eat.” Hobi said as he walked down the spiral stairs towards the double doors under the staircase. He went inside the short hallway that turned into an arch; then opened into a din low ceiling room. This is the meditating and dancing room that none of the houses knew about; they would just be jealous that Hufflepuff has an extra room. 

He saw Hoshi sitting with his laps over the other with his eyes closed and his wand balanced on his toes. Hobi chuckled as he walked over and Hoshi just nodded as he took a seat next to him and began meditating as well. They didn’t say a word; their friendship didn’t need much words as they just breathed together. 

Hobi needed this because he was terrified of watching the creature today. He could die today. One mistake or anything everything can go wrong; he didn’t have any kind of control on the matter. He was scared of much but knowing an obscurial was so near horrified him. 

“You’re messing with my relaxation.” Hoshi said making Hobi sign. 

“I’m head boy, each other us need to watch the obscurial and today is mine turn. I’m not sure what or how to act.” 

“Oh, I see. That is reasonable. Have you talked to your group about him?” 

“No. They… They don’t understand my fear.” 

“Not even Jin?” He asked making Hobi open his eyes and look over at him. 

“I don’t know. How do you-“ 

“We’re in charms together. We talk a lot. He knows about my cousin.” Hoshi explained and Hobi parted his lips; Hoshi cousin; Cheo also was killed by on obscurial as there has been many more of them since the war ended. Many wizards vowed to not use their magic as well as their children which always ends badly. However, Jimin was a park and they are pure bloods that would never stop using their magic. It was something else. 

“Right, Sorry. I keep thinking of myself and my own fears-“ 

“I know, it’s normal. Just try your best today.” 

“Yeah, can we dance later on? In the attic around noon?” 

“What about the obscurial?” 

“Oh. I don’t know.” 

“I’ll be there anyway.” Hoshi told him and Hobi nodded as he looked over at the clock, class started in an hour so he had to go get Jimin. He got up and said goodbye to Hoshi and began walking out the Hufflepuff common room existing out to the spinning staircase. He said hello to the picture that guarded them, as he did for almost all the others that were awake. He anxiously made his way up the Slytherin tower where Jimin was staying at. 

Hobi liked that he was so far away from the other students in case something terrible happened. When he got to the top there were two guards at his door which made him feel safe. Was he being too mean; too harsh? He walked up to the door and the guards lifted their swords at Hobi making him jump a bit. 

“You need to disable them.” Yoongi said from the other end of the hallway walking up the side stairs making Hobi gasped looking over at him putting his hand over his chest. 

“Good heavens Yoongi, you scared me half to death.” 

“Sorry.” Yoongi said with a smirk. 

“It’s not your day.” 

“I know, I just didn’t tell you some things.” He said walking over and Hobi tilted his head. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Jimin doesn’t have a shower or food in there. I told the others already but couldn’t find you so I waited, and wanted to scare you.” Yonngi said as he raised his wand and disable the guards and they stood down. 

“That’s not funny.” 

“It’s a little funny.” 

“Since you’re here maybe you can-” 

“I can’t today, after class Hagrid needs me.” 

“Oh.” 

“Look, he’s more scared of you then you are of him. Trust me, he doesn’t want to hurt anyone.” 

“How can you believe that when they killed-” 

“I know that Hoseok. I’m saying he’s not out to kill like others were. Just be calm and nice and don’t be scared to ask him things.” Yoongi told him before walking away and Hobi couldn’t say anything. Why was he on his side when his kind has killed Jin’s family member and so many other Aurors? He watched Yoongi spin his wand around him and disappeared leaving Hobi alone with disable guards so they couldn’t protect him now. He swallowed turning to the door and slowly cracked it up. 

He was expecting him to be floating in midair or something dark magic like that; however, Jimin was folding his bed sheet and Hobi saw his wand on the pillow. He looked up being curious as he is and saw the night-sky with stars that were slowly fading. He knew Jungkook had done that but he wondered why. Jimin quickly noticed him and stood up straighter and quickly bowed to him. 

“Umm, hi?” He mumbled nervously and Jimin dropped his head again in another bow. 

“Yoongi said, you’ll need a shower. I’ll take you to the public one, it’s haunted but the ghost is nice. Actually, umm all the ghosts are nice here. Have you met any yet?” Hobi asked with a shaky voice as he opened the door a bit more, and watched Jimin slowly with shaking hands grab his long coat and put it around his body. Hobi looked back towards his Fir wand before looking to Jimin who didn’t know what to know. 

“Your wand is pretty.” He said pulling out his own and showed his Alder wand. 

“Do you know anything about your wand?” He asked and Jimin shook his head a bit as he reached for his wand and stared at it but didn’t use it. He wondered if the obscurial could feel his magic flow though the wand like wizards could. 

“A Fir wand chooses the most strong-minded wizards of our times; Professor McGonagall has the same wand. It’s a huge honor. Did you go to Ollivanders?” Hobi wondered and Jimin looked down slightly closing his eyes; thinking before nodding his head. 

“I wonder why this wand called to you. My wand is nothing special just means I’m smart and kind but scared of much, which explains me perfectly.” Hobi told him; Jimin met his eyes slowly before getting a green notebook that looked a lot like the book Tae gave Jungkook as a thoughtful gift. 

I’m sorry if I scare you. 

Hobi read it three times and quickly felt his heart break but also got him more scared. It meant Jimin had no control over the dark magic that flowed though him and he didn’t want to hurt anyone but eventually he will. His heart broke because his friends were right that the guy didn't want harm or was evil, he just couldn’t control himself. It was sad. 

“Let’s go get you to the showers.” He mumbled as Jimin took the notebook back and away as he followed Hobi out. He noticed how afraid the Obscurial was side eyeing the guards as they walked in silence to the bathroom. 

“Myrtle is nice; however, I think maybe starting tomorrow after I talk with the others you should be able to use the Perfect bathroom, we call it. It’s on the fifth floor and only the head boys use it mostly. We hang out there sometimes. Myrtle haunts the girl's bathroom but I think that’s safer for right now because no one uses it especially since it’s the entrance to the charmer of secrets.” Hobi said as he always talks a lot when his nervous. He hoped it made sense but knew it probably didn’t, no one really understood when he rants out in fear but Jin. However, Jimin just nodded and Hobi continued on walking. Once they got to the bathroom Hobi went inside to make sure it was clear and clean. 

“Oh, new people. Did you come to laugh at me?” Myrtle voice whispered from nothingness and Jimin didn’t even react; his eyes just went towards the stall where she was killed. 

“Oh, you poor thing. Your soul is in so much pain.” She added and Hobi looked to Jimin. 

“Can he use your restroom, Myrtle?” Hobi asked. 

“He can use whatever he wants. He can come here anytime too. You’re not like the others dark ones I’ve met.” She said and Hobi held his breath. Did she just conform Jimin was a dark one that was with Voldemort during the war? He gasped a bit at the thought, making Jimin look at him in fear; mirroring his own. 

“Just shower, I have class.” He mumbled and watched Jimin basically tiptoe to the showers and heard the water start. He waited holding his wand and going over his notes in his head for charms that started in 40 minutes. After two minutes Jimin returned with damp hair, wearing the same clothes and Hobi just walked out letting the dark one follow as far away as he felt. 

They arrived at the main hall and Hobi continued to walk inside not even bothering to look to see if Jimin was with him or not. He was too hungry to care and still freaking out over what Myrtle said. He looked around the table as he gave a bag and began to make a sandwich and wrapped it up in cloth with some snacks. There weren’t many people in here some Ravenclaws and a few Slytherins but that was it. 

“You watching that freak?” A Ravenclaw named Phillip asked standing next to him and Hobi for some reason didn’t like his mocking and annoyed tone. He shouldn’t joke, the Obscurial could kill and destroy everything in the castle. 

“What?” 

“Yeah, he’s standing in the doorway blocking everyone. He looks like his plotting our death.” He said with a chuckled as Hobi narrowed his eyes before looking to the door seeing; Jimin was in fact, standing there; frozen. He ignored Phillip as he finished grabbing food and went back towards Jimin. 

They walked in silence and Hobi didn’t offer him any food, if he was hungry; he could’ve gotten his own food. He knew he was being cruel but he was terrified and didn’t want to watch him to beginning with. He looks over and saw Jimin had his hands together in front of him like when he first arrived and kept his eyes down. It made him look small and that worried Hobi was that his hands were shaking making him stop walking. 

“Are you going to hurt me?” Hobi asked and Jimin quickly look at him with widen eyes before shaking his head looking down. 

“Why are you shaking so much then?” He asked and Jimin jaw tighten and Hobi looked around seeing a group of students coming their way and moved in front of Jimin. 

“Hobi!” One of the Hufflepuff, Juile shouted and Jimin flinched downward lower his neck deep into his shoulders. Hobi turned around and was almost shaking himself in fear because if Jimin lost control right now, these fourth yearers and himself will be dead. 

“Hi, Juile. Something you need?” He asked. 

“No, just wanted to ask what’s it like. You know, being around... it?” She asked in a whisper and Hobi felt the magic raying off Jimin behind him but it was like he didn’t want to hurt them. 

“His name is Jimin not it.” Hobi said betraying his own thought process as he kept referring to him as a creature and the dark one. However, saying that would only make matters worse. 

“Oh.” She said looking to her friends then they let out small gasps making Hobi look over his shoulder seeing Jimin out from behind him. The Obscurial looked like he was about to cry as he continues to shake making the small group quickly turned and rushed away. Hobi scanned him over again seeing he was on the urge of tears; he didn’t know what happened or what to do. 

“What happened? What do you need?” He asked and Jimin wrapped his arms around himself, shaking his head; not knowing what he needed. 

“I know a spell that can relax your mind, it’s a healing spell that only gives you a few minutes of calmness in your mind. It’s harmless.” He told him using the softest and calmest tone he had, he actually felt like he was wrong about the guy. He didn’t want to cause pain; however, if that were true why won’t he just magic? Didn't Jimin know he had a wand and could learn and use magic now? Why won’t he? 

Jimin nodded without moving his head so much and Hobi took a breath before taking out his wand and aimed it to the Obscurial. He said the spell and watch Jimin slowly calm down as his eyes relaxed and the stress left his face. He didn’t look like a monster now, usually even kids had this look of seeking revenge like Hobi seen. He looked haunted and scared. 

“Better?” He asked after a moment and Jimin parted his lips letting out a soft breath nodding a bit. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked and again he nodded as he slowly opened his eyes to Hobi. He gave him a small bag of chips and they walked to the ledge and sat down as Hobi’s class didn’t start for another 15 minutes. 

“What happened?” He asked actually curious and concerned and Jimin didn’t move to try and explain as he stared at the bag of chips before putting them down in his lap. He took out his notebook and began writing. 

Someone pushed me. 

Hobi eyes widen at the shaky handwriting before meeting Jimin’s sad eyes. 

“I’m sorry. So, maybe when we get to class since I sit up front around a lot of people, maybe you should sit with Yoongi again? Would that make you comfortable?” Hobi asked as he slowly began to understand Jimin, part of him didn’t want to let down his guard but a part of him that wanted to see the good in people; in Jimin. When Jimin nodded, Hobi did the same and finished eating letting Jimin know it was okay to ate as well since they had time left. 

Once they finished eating Hobi got up and Jimin followed him to class. They were some of the last people to enter the class even Yoongi was in his seat already. Hobi walked up to Yoongi and nodded to Jimin to take seat high he did and Yoongi shared at him. 

“I sit in the front and he feels safer back here.” He told him and Yoongi looked towards Jimin who kept his eyes on the table. 

“Okay.” Yoongi said and Hobi nodded and went to his seat in the front and ignored everyone’s glance. 

Class went by quickly and smoothly without any accidents with spells. As everyone existed the classroom Hobi looked back to Jimin and Yoongi for the first tome. It wasn’t that he was avoiding to check on Jimin or anything he was just so focused on his work that he didn’t think about it. 

“Ready?” He asked. 

“I’ll walk with you to Alchemy.” Yoongi said collecting his three books and got up then Jimin followed. 

“Okay?” Hobi said with a questionable tone confused but maybe Jimin told Yoongi he got pushed and Yoongi knew how scared Hobi was and didn’t want to leave him alone. They walked to Alchemy in silence with Jimin in between them which Hobi didn’t even notice that happen. When they got to the class Hobi went inside by got pulled by the arm back by Yoongi; Jimin didn’t notice this as he continued to walk inside. 

“He got pushed and told me you were nice.” Yoongi stated making Hobi stare at him. Why was his tone so rough? 

“What was I going to be, mean?” Hobi asked. 

“I know you don’t like him and he wrote he was shock that you stood up for him.” Yoongi informed him. 

“Doesn’t change that I’m scared of him, I have class.” Hobi said getting out of his grip and went inside seeing Jin already sitting at their table with Jimin. 

“Hey.” Jin said with a smile as Hobi took the sit next to him as Jimin was on the other end with Jin in between them. Hobi couldn’t understand how Jin could handle being so close to the Obscurial when one of them killed a close family member. It was strange. When Professor Serena Rose walked in, she paused seeing Jimin next to Jin making everyone look their way. 

“It seems we have a new student with us today. You’re not on our roll though.” She said. 

“Jimin isn’t allowed to use magic but has to be with a perfect everyday while he’s with us.” Jin answered and Hobi nodded. 

“I see; however, some students don’t think it would be safe for them if the Obscurial remains sitting in the center of the room or here at all.” She said trying not to be rude. 

“Talk to the headmaster then. We can’t miss your class as it is one of the most important ones there is and Jimin is okay.” Jin told her. 

“Hearing that coming from you Seokjin is interesting since one of him killed two members of your family-” 

“You don’t need to give personal business out like that.” Hobi said and Jin looked at him with a smile that made Hobi want to run far away. 

“I will be talking to the headmaster.” She said meaning the discussion was over and Jimin could stay; she turned to the broad and began teaching. Hobi tried to focus but Jin has his left hand centimetres when from Hobi’s knee; teasing him. 

It first as harmless flirting in fifth year during the winter dance because Hobi date left him and Jin was there to make him feel better. Hobi likes when people showed they cared for him though touch; it was his love language and Jin did it the best; always has. Then things change last year when they went camping during winter break along with the others. 

It was only kissing and cuddling during the vacation until they returned and Jin almost failed his finals. He came knocking on Hobi’s door and begged him to take him somewhere calm and because Hufflepuffs needed calm places; Hobi knew many. They just knew each other’s bodies so well and couldn’t stop; however, they were excellent at hiding it and no one knew. 

The others might have their theories but never confronted them. On top of that, Jin has this way of making Hobi want to run away and hide from his touches because it always made him dizzy. Jin was so vocal during sex that it made Hobi lost his mind in the lust of what his body was feelings and now… Now Jin was teasing. 

Every time Hobi was writing Jin would move his left arm to touch his; just a hair but it was his way of seeking attention. Maybe he needed Hobi to distract him from Jimin or class but Hobi’s mind has already been on a roller coaster in the past hour alone; trying to divided if Jimin was good or not. Jin doing this would only make Hobi lost himself in him when he needed to do work and watch Jimin.

Then Jin began moving his foot over Hobi’s shoe up his ankle while the Professor was teaching. It wasn’t the movement itself that made Hobi breathless; it was the memory of what would always happen afterwards. They would tease and build up the tension until class was over and go to a hallway or staircase where no one would go and have their way with each other. 

“Stop it.” Hobi hissed in a whisper finally looking over at him only to get a smirk from Jin back. 

“Why should I?” Jin asked leaning in right to his ear and Hobi felt the chills go down his arm from the confidence tone in his voice. 

“No.” 

“Okay.” Jin said quietly pulling away from him completely focusing on his own work. Hobi took a few short breaths before looking over at him. Why wasn’t his ears slightly red? Why did he seem so unbothered? How dare him make him get flushed and he was fine? Hobi knew what he was doing, he was baiting him to flirt back; and sadly it was working because Hobi hate being the only one who would get turned on by small touches. 

He looked at Jimin who was paying very close attention to the broad and listening to the teacher even though she said such mean things. He was eager to learn which surprised Hobi a lot but he will think about that later as he returned his attention back to Jin. He was facing forward and pretending like he didn’t notice Hobi staring at him and even put the pen a bit into his mouth; teasing. 

Then he began stretching out his arms and rolling his neck before letting his right hand fell behind Jin’s neck and he just pulled slightly against his ear making Jin tense. He quickly let go however, not making it noticeable as he finished off his pretend stretch and went back to working. Jin looked over and Hobi met his eyes and his ears were red but his eyes were hard. Jin has really sensitive ears, it practically a game changer for him which made things fun. 

“You’re brave Hufflepuff.” Jin said trying to act like he was tough when he was just as soft as Hobi was. 

“Dream on Gryffindor.” Hobi said with a huge smile as he faced toward and didn’t look his way until class ended. Right before class was dismissed Professor told them that there will be a test on Thursday which was in only three days; and told them to study hard. The three of them waited until the room was empty which didn’t take long at all since everyone wanted to leave quickly; to finally get up and Hobi turned to Jimin. 

“You okay?” He asked and Jimin nodded. 

“I’m going to the library to study for our test. Want to come?” Jin asked with red-less ears and Hobi wanted them red again so he nodded. 

“Yeah.” Hobi said and they began walking. 

“Jimin, I noticed you really pay attention in class. Did you understand any of it?” Jin asked as they got closer to the library and Jimin didn’t react to his question at all. 

“It’s okay if you don’t but do you want to?” Jin wondered and Jimin slowly lifted his head to meet his eyes and nodded hesitantly. 

“That’s okay Jimin. It means you can control your magic.” Jin told him and Jimin quickly dropped his head making Hobi even more torn then he already was. Did Jimin not want to learn or control what was inside him? Was he just terrified to? 

Jin was about to say something but Hobi put his hand on his arm shaking his head because maybe Jimin didn’t feel safe enough to want to try. They walked the rest of the way to the library in silence and once they got there. Hobi lead them to the back away from everyone for many different reasons. Jimin seat down first and tired to not look around at all the books making Hobi curious. 

“Do you like to read?” He asked and Jimin began shaking his head then stop before nodding a bit. 

“I’m going to get you potions Volume one. Come help me find it Jin.” Hobi said and Jin nodded getting up and Jimin looked between them before looking down at the table. Hobi has noticed he never places his hands on top of tables and wondered if it was a focused habit or not. However, Jin and Hobi walked away from Jimin and checked to make sure no one was around before Jin suddenly grabbed Hobi pushing him slightly up against a bookshelf. 

“You teased me in class.” He let out before kissing Hobi roughly and hungry like. 

“You did it first.” Hobi moaned against his lips as Jin tightened his grip on Hobi waist. They used to not be like this, so full of list and shameless but the most they learned each other’s bodies the less they seemed to care about being hesitant. 

Hobi moved his hand to Jins hair pulling him closer; deepening the kiss and danced his tongue inside the Gryffindors’ mouth making them both moan. Quickly Hobi began to forget about everything as he did whenever Jin would touch him so he had to pull away because they couldn’t leave Jimin alone for long. 

“We can’t… not here. Jimin can’t be alone.” Hobi said against his lips as Jin moves his hands to his jawline and Hobi’s neck was one of the most sensitive part in his body. The feeling of Jin warm hands on him made him moan and lead into his palm. 

“We’re the only ones here-“ 

“It’s rude.” Hobi mumbled. 

“I thought you didn’t like him or want to be close to him.” 

“I… I don’t know… I’m torn. He seems like he doesn’t want to hurt anyone but his kind is nothing but evil creatures.” Hobi said quietly and Jin nodded scanning his face. 

“I know.” Jin said in the same tone as he pulled away and Hobi saw those red ears and smiled a bit then suddenly a book went flying into Jin’s hands. 

“Saved time.” He told him before turning away and began walking back to the table and Hobi followed behind. 

Back at the table, they actually studied and Hobi’s eyes kept going to Jimin seeing him really focus and read potions, was interesting. It made him even more torn then he was all day; the obscurial really wanted to learn about magic. Which meant not using his magic wasn’t his choice, he was focused not to. It broke Hobi’s heart to think about it. Suddenly, a patronus; an eagle began flying through slowly scanning the shelves and Hobi’s eyes widen. 

“Jin.” He said quietly and in awe making him and Jimin look up and all three of them watch the blue silver floating animal. 

“It’s a patronus, lots of people feel safest here and sometimes they’re around. It’s rare. They are protectors.” Jin explained to Jimin. 

“They are mostly used against dementors but sometimes they’re seen at school. Someone close by is practicing in the place where they feel the safest.” Hobi added before looking to Jimin seeing such wonder in his shining haunted eyes. When it finally disappeared, they began studying again and then it was noon and Hobi has promised Hoshi to dance with him today. Lucky for him, Jin has another class so they said goodbye; Hobi quickly made his way towards the dance room along with Jimin. 

“There will be loud music so be cautious.” Hobi told him and Jimin nodded. 

Throughout the dance class Hobi noticed how Jimin’s eyes were on Hoshi’s feet most of the time. He had that same look in his eyes during class right now; eyes of wonder and eager to learn. It was like Jimin never seen dancing before which made Hobi want to show him the steps. 

However, he didn’t want to let his guard down, he was still terrified by the obscurial but there was something so interesting about this person… It was scary thought because what if he was just being this way to make everyone like him. Thinking this made Hobi feel like a bad person. So he didn’t offer to show him anything. 

When they finished it was late; almost dinner time so Hobi got Jimin dinner before bringing him back to his room. He reset the sky and Jimin cracked a smile at all which Hobi never had even seen his teeth before. He went back to the common room not talking to anyone because he was so conflicted within himself. Maybe Jimin wasn’t a bad spirit, maybe something awful broke his spirit. Hobi didn’t know but knew he couldn’t have this much hate in his heart. He turned over and went to sleep feeling unaccomplished.


	5. Guilt

It was late when Jungkook finally returned to the Gryffindor dorms from talking to his father who wanted to speak to him though the fireplace again talking badly on Jimin and how Jungkook needed to stay away. He came to the decision to be extra busy the next time his father called on him. He couldn’t handle holding his tongue when he said Jimin was a demon and his friends were worthless and a waste of time. He couldn’t sleep so, he just laid restless in bed quietly thought-out the night. 

The next morning, he got up way before everyone else, including the sun and he quietly got dressed before walking out the dorm room and went downstairs to sneaked out the side door. It was usually lock but Jungkook was the best at unlocking even the hardest locks with or without his wand. He did it, normally because magic leaves a trail and he didn’t want to be followed. Once he got out into the changing staircase, he rushed down them and jogged all the way outside. 

He was near Hagrid’s Hut when he finally stopped walking so fast before turning to the castle and signed. He loved it here, but his father grilled into his head that he would never be back here after he finished his classes. So many wizards were always allowed back to teach a class or see old friends before Jungkook felt his father wouldn’t allow that. He stared at the castle with love and confront; wanting to capture the view; the feeling. 

However, he began running again feeling the cold air against his cheek and in his hair. He ran and ran though the path in the Forbidden Woods all the way around to the edge of the Quidditch field. He thought he should practice before the sun got to high and before others would come out but he had no classes today so he will be able to come back whenever he wished too. Instead, his eyes went to the towers of the castle; to the Slytherin to be exact. Today he was paired with Jimin. There was no way his father knew, right? That wasn’t the reason for his call, was it? 

Nevertheless, he wanted to spend time with the Obscurial; to talk to him, learn what happened to him. He was so curious in him and didn’t understand why. He remembered how big his eyes got when he made his roof into the night sky. He wondered why he was so drain to the sky, he noticed it when they were in the clock tower as well. 

He wanted to know more. It was almost time for breakfast; time went by so fast as he jogged around the grounds so he began to make his way to the Slytherin tower. When he got there and disarmed the guards, he knocked on the door to warn Jimin; to let him know he was entering. Jimin was sitting knees to chest on the bed, staring at his wand by his feet. He looked over and saw Jungkook with exhausted eyes; he slowly got up and stared at him. 

“Morning.” Jungkook said with an uneasy tone because Jimin was looking at him differently, more focused like he was trying to tell him something. He always had this distant glance in his deep eyes by all his attention was on Jungkook; he looked so present. Jungkook walked in and turned to the door giving the Obscurial time to gather himself as he shut the door. When he faced him; Jimin hadn’t move and his eyes looked the same. 

“Are you okay?” He asked and Jimin stared at him then he looked away making Jungkook take a step towards him. 

“Jimin. Did something happen?” He asked and Jimin’s head turned to the bed; to the wand and Jungkook’s eyes followed. 

“Your wand?” He wondered wanting to reach out to him for some reason; he felt pulled to him. Jimin let out a nod. 

“Okay, what about it?” He asked and Jimin put his hands on his forehead before reaching to his green notebook and wrote something out and gave it to Jungkook. 

Why can’t I use my wand? 

Jungkook’s heart fell because he didn’t understand why he couldn’t use his wand. He looked up at him seeing how on edge he was from this and probably so much more. He wanted to help him. However, he didn’t know if it was safe; if an Obscurial could even use a wand. But if the wand called out to him then surely, he was had the right to use it. 

“Jimin, did the wand call out to you or was it given to you?” He asked and Jimin quickly wrote his answer. 

It yelled. 

Jungkook stared at him after reading that because that might the longer, he had it only using it would only make the magic inside him more intense. He had to sit down to think; so, he sat on the edge of the bed feeling how hard it was; making him more upset. 

“Why were you told not to use your magic? That’s the only way for you to get the Obscurial inside you under control. I don’t understand.” He said out loud and Jimin looked outside the small window. They were silent and Jungkook took out his own wand trying to figure out how one wouldn’t even be able to not use it; he couldn’t wrap his head around it. 

“You won’t tell me, will you?” He asked looking back to Jimin who shook his head not looking at him. 

“You don’t trust me.” He stated and that’s what made him turn to him. He wrapped his arms around his body and lowered his head into his shoulder, giving Jungkook his answer. 

“That’s okay, you’ll trust me someday.” He said and Jimin looked at him though his lashes. 

“Come on, I want to show you something.” He added getting off the rough bed and Jimin put his coat and began to follow him. 

“Bring your wand.” He told him, making Jimin pause before slowly grabbing his wand shoving it deep in his coat. They walked out and down the back staircase but Jungkook didn’t hear him behind him so he turned and Jimin was only two steps behind him. He was a few inches taller and the steps were small in length making them only a foot apart; Jimin’s eyes were on Jungkook’s shoes, frozen. 

“You won’t hurt me by looking at me, Jimin.” He said and saw his mouth part as he closed them making them into a flat line. 

“You won’t.” He said softer like it was a secret. What was he doing? Was he flirting? Or trying to show the Obscurial he trusted him? Why did Jungkook want to show he trusted Jimin? He felt like he needed to prove something to everyone but couldn’t figure out what it was. He scanned his face wanting him to look at him; he wanted to touch him. He wanted to be the one to get him talking; maybe that’s what this was all about. 

Suddenly, he felt bad; like he was only being nice and close only for himself not Jimin so he stepped down a step but froze when Jimin’s eyes finally met his. They stared at each other and Jungkook saw he wanted to say something but he felt guilty for wanting something from the guy who’s been through so much. 

“I’m sorry; I shouldn’t be... I’m being nice for myself to prove something to my fucked-up father. Let’s just go.” Jungkook said turning away from him and continued on down the stairs feeling even worse and halfway down Jimin moved in front of him. He stopped and turned to the side making Jungkook stop. Is there where the Obscurial spirit takes over and kills him? 

He deserves it honestly for thinking of himself and not him. However, Jimin didn’t do anything; he just stood like that for a long second. Then Jimin turned to him and looked into his eyes; completely staring at him and Jungkook waited for the attack but his eyes never changed or his body didn’t shake. Jimin nodded just a bit but Jungkook was confused. Why would he nod? 

“What?” He mumbled and Jimin scanned his face; Jungkook has ever seen his eyes move so fast before. Jimin just nod more slowly and Jungkook tilted his head. 

“What? You understand why I said that, about me being nice to go against my dad?” He asked and Jimin tilted his head down before just looking at him though his eye lashes which had so more character. He didn’t understand. Then him nodded again and Jungkook shook his head so surprised by fast he did it; he never saw him show so much before. He had to know something else. 

“Did you meet my dad, in the Ministry?” He asked; Jimin tighten his lips and Jungkook tilted his head more. 

“Did he... Did he hurt you?” He asked quietly and Jimin turned away from him giving him the answer he needed. He gasped taking a step back hitting the window trying to breath because he knew his father was a rough kind of wizard but to actually use dark hurtful spells... It hurt him as he suddenly remembered when he was a child sitting on his dad’s lap thinking he was a hero to their secret world but now he could only see him hurting a powerless person who’s been through so much in his life already. He dropped his head down zoning out not know what to do. 

In that moment; that moment of pure weakness Jimin leaned down and checked his face, his eyes were still open and when he saw him, he parted his lips. He couldn’t feel more like a price of shit because of his own thoughts and reasons for being nice to him and for what his father did. No matter how little it was; he hurt him. He began shaking his head slowly then faster; in denial but he followed Jimin face as he straightens his back up until they both were standing upward again. Jungkook took a breath. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, Jimin for everything. Him, me, whatever happen to you. I just... I just feel like you’re a good person no matter what you are and I'm just so; so sorry.” He mumbled and Jimin returned to his blank expression and looked confused to his emotion. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered feeling so emotional as his eyes got blurry and he went to rub them away and saw Jimin’s hand slowly raise and began to reach out to him but never touched him because there was a big noise; the sound of a heavy door closing, making them both jumped. He pulled his hand quickly to his chest as he rushed back against the wall on the other side of the window. He lowered himself into his shoulders as he kept his hand covered with his other hand like he got buried. 

Jungkook blinked before going to the end of the stairs looking down because they were still at the top. He waited to see if he could hear footsteps; he did but they were coming from above; making him narrow his eyes. Was someone meeting Jimin? He turned towards Jimin who’s eyes were frozen widen as his right hand; the one that was reaching out to him was shaking at an uncontrollable speed. 

“Is someone getting you besides me?” He asked but it seemed like Jimin was listening as he was shaking in fear. Jungkook held his breath for a moment because what if he exploded because he was fearful. He calmed his beating heart taking a few short steps to him. 

“I won’t let anyone hurt you. You’re safe now Jimin, look around. You’re safe.” He told him as he heard the footsteps coming down the stairs so he turned toward the steps; waiting. He stood in front of Jimin, blocking him from whoever was coming and he was only inches away from the Obscurial but he stood strong and brave. He’d rather die being brave trying to protect someone who is in pain, than ran cowardly and live. 

Also, he wanted to stay close to him because whenever Jungkook got scared he begged for anyone to be able enough to touch even if it he couldn’t. As the footsteps got closer, he felt Jimin’s breath on his neck; then he saw the cloak come into view. The relief hit Jungkook like a train because it was Professor Rolf Scammander who is the teacher against the dark arts. He must have just return from his trip away during the full moon. When he was them Rolf smiled but Jungkook was still confused. Why was he here? Why was he on this side of the castle, if not for Jimin? 

“Hello Mr. Jeon.” Professor Rolf said with a calm voice as he could literally feel Jimin shaking behind him. 

“Uh, welcome back Professor.” He said with an inch of a bow and Rolf stared at him, nor behind him. 

“Park Jimin? Good to see you again. It’s only myself, you don’t need to worry anymore.” He told Jimin but Jungkook didn’t move. 

“Why are you on this side of the castle?” Jungkook asked; Rolf was a great teacher and kind but it was weird to see him here. He was still really worried about Jimin. 

“To check on Jimin. I didn’t know you were friends.” 

“The head boys and myself take turns watching over him.” 

“That’s great! You are a good group of boys, Jimin is in good hands. I’m sure this is suspicious.” Rolf said moving closer by glance out the window and Jungkook just nodded. 

“I’m not one of them Jungkook. I protect those who are different.” Rolf said and Jungkook looked down to the left before looking over his shoulder to see Jimin had his eyes closed so tightly it gave him wrinkles. His hands were still against his chest; he looked like he was waiting to get hurt; to get hit. How many times did someone cause him pain? He turned back to Rolf. 

“Did you know what my father did?” He asked and Rolf scanned him over; Jungkook wondered if he saw that his wand was out but behind his back this whole time. 

“Unfortunately, your father does what he does and no one is authorize to stop him. I wasn’t there; I don’t know exactly what he and the others did but I wanted to keep an eye on Mr. Park.” He explained and Jungkook signed looking back to Jimin seeing he had not moved a hair. 

“Jimin, open your eyes. Look.” Jungkook said softly and Jimin reacted like he couldn’t hear him. He wanted to touch him to show he was here and not whenever he thought he was. 

“Jimin, you’re not in danger. No one is going to hurt you. Open your eyes. Look at me.” He told him again trying to get through to him. Rolf moved closer and pulled something from his cloak. 

“Dittany, it will help make him realize where he is.” He said before putting the herb near his nose and after a few seconds Jimin opened his eyes in a small panic looking around. His eyes landed on Jungkook before looking to Rolf then back to Jungkook; he looked confused. 

“You heard me closing the door and you got scared. You’re okay now; that’s what matters.” Rolf told him and he slowly nodded a bit. 

“Where were you going?” Rolf asked Jungkook as they backed up giving Jimin space to relax as his hand was still shaking and he looked drained and really sad. 

“To the forest, but I think he needs rest instead.” Jungkook told him. 

“You can come to my office; I’ll make some healing and relaxing tea. What do you think Jimin? That okay?” He asked facing Jimin who gave one nod. 

“Okay.” Rolf said as he turned and began walking downstairs and Jungkook checked on Jimin again wanting him to start moving before he did. 

“Hyung.” Jungkook whispered and Jimin met his eyes in surprised and was full awake. Jungkook never really like calling anyone Hyung but he felt like it gave power and respect to Jimin. He let out his arm to show Jimin was leading the way and Jimin scanned his face before he slowly walked down one step at a time. The way he was moving Jungkook could tell he was still on edge; shaking and didn’t know how to help him. Instead, he followed in silent and it took a while to get to the classroom of fight against dark arts. 

“No classes today?” Jungkook asked Rolf. 

“No, officially I’m not back yet.” Rolf said as they entered the classroom and went up the stairs into his office. The vibe was safe; as that’s how Rolf always wanted it because so many passed professors who were bad so Rolf changed everything even the way everything was placed. Instead a desk in front of the window there was a couch and the desk was a pull down from the wall as well as the chair. Rolf wanted the room seem spacious and different than everyone in the past. 

“Have a sit. Jimin you want me to keep the door open or the window?” He asked to Jimin who just seat down shaking his head to both. Jungkook sat down on the other side of the couch, giving Jimin space as Rolf opened the desk and herbs and potions appeared. 

“Any flavor you like?” He asked them but Jungkook couldn’t remember the last time he had tea and didn’t know many flavors and he assumed Jimin didn’t either; so, they both remained silent. 

“Okay, I’ll make mine and Luna’s favorite.” He said and they watch him get the pot ready and he didn’t use that much magic. 

“How is Professor Luna?” Jungkook asked. 

“Better.” He answered. 

“You know we won’t ever tell, right?” Jungkook asked because everyone knew that Luna has cursed werewolf blood but no one ever told a soul. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Rolf said heating up the pot with magic now. 

“Of course not. Can I ask you something?” 

“What?” 

“What do you know about Obscurial’s?” He asked and Jimin put his hands together and kept his eyes on them and Rolf looked over at Jimin. 

“I know a lot.” He said and Jimin raised his eyes to him. 

“Like what?” Jungkook asked feeling like that’s what Jimin would want to know. 

“Some curses can’t be fixed but can be lived with. Obscurial are usually children who neither die young or get killed. Only one live into adult hood but he was bad. Most of the kids choose not to or are told not to; however, it’s rare that someone to become one in the Park blood.” He explained and Jimin dropped his head. 

“Jimin, I’m going to be honest with you; I think someone very powerful is making you into this. Park was involved in very dark and bad things, it’s possible.” He said and Jimin didn’t react. 

“What if he used his wand? What would happen?” 

“I don’t know; could help you control your magic or make the Obscurial inside you worse. Obscurial is the force but the host is called Obscurus; though Obscurial is more used. However, I only heard of one person who had a wand but refused to use it-” 

“Ariana Dumbledore.” Rolf and Jungkook both said. 

“Her death wasn’t because of what she was. I believe any curse can be controlled with the right support and willing to.” Rolf said pouring the hot water into three glass coffee cups and Jungkook turned more towards Jimin. 

“I have a book with everything I know about Obscurial’s, if you want it.” Rolf said and Jimin didn’t react. It made Jungkook think of two reasons; one being that he didn’t want to know anything about what he is and second Rolf was right that someone powerful made him be like this. He wondered how deep that someone was deep in Jimin, the person or people hurt him so bad that he moved in constant fear. It made him want to cry again even though he cried once already. 

“Can Jimin be a part of class, like do homework and learn? I don’t know Yoongi and Hobi said he paid attention in them.” Jungkook pointed out and Rolf hummed. 

“I’ll talk to the other teachers. For now, let’s just have tea.” He said handing them their cups and sat in silence for a while and drank their tea. Jungkook kept side eyeing Jimin to check on him because he felt like he was support to. He knew Jimin was strong in controlling the force inside him but he still wanted to protect him since he saw those chains on him. 

He wished Jimin would talk, he wanted to hear his voice; to know his story. He turned and stared at the flavored water in his cup. Rolf cleaned up afterward with a simple wand movement and closed up the table as the potions along with everything else on the table disappeared. The tea did make Jungkook feel better, he hoped it made Jimin relax his nerves as well. His hands weren’t shaking anymore so it would seem so. 

“Are you guys still going into the forest?” Rolf wondered. 

“I thought it would be cool to show Jimin the hut and the grounds.” 

“That sounds nice.” 

“Jimin, that okay? It’s up to you.” Jungkook said and Jimin looked out the window shyly before nodding a bit. 

“My door is always open if you need me.” Rolf said as they got up. 

“Thank you for the tea.” Jungkook said opening the door and Rolf nodded with a small smirk looking between them which made Jungkook narrow his eyes a bit as he walked out with Jimin close behind him. They walked the steps and thought the rows of desks before looking back at Jimin seeing he was a desk away. 

“Are you feeling better?” He asked and Jimin nodded before looking down waiting for him to start walking again. 

“I’m sorry for getting so emotional before; I almost started crying like a little kid, but I am sorry for whatever happened to you. You don’t deserve it.” He said and Jimin shook his head once before tightening his jaw. 

“You really think you deserve it?” He asked and Jimin took a step back but Jungkook took a step to him. 

“You don’t because I see it. You reached to me Jimin, you want to get better. You want to learn magic and you have the right to as it flows through your veins.” He said and Jimin’s eyes met his though his lashes like a challenge before reaching into his notebook and leaned down against the desk before taking two steps back and waited. 

You don’t know me like you think you do. 

Jungkook smirked at that because it showed sassy and character, he looked back to Jimin. 

“Sure, I don’t. Come on.” He said closing the notebook and began walking out and didn’t look back until he got halfway outside. The Obscurial looked annoyed but he was showing emotion; he couldn’t stop himself from them and that made Jungkook feel proud. They continue on as Jimin wouldn’t look at him as they walked out onto the path towards Hagrid Hunt. Jungkook began explaining Hagrid’s history and all the animals he had protected over the decades. 

“He’s really nice and travels a lot more since the war ended. He visits Harry Potter a lot and his half-brother.” Jungkook finishes and they got closer and they walked along the outer grounds as Jungkook told him everything good and bad about the place. He was being his tour guide but he felt like he was talking way too much so his volume began lower and lower. 

His father always told him never to talk a lot because it showed people how you truly felt and not many want to hear about little things that don’t really matter. As they got around to Whomping Willow Jungkook felt weird to talk. He was getting uncomfortable as his father’s word entered his mind, his footsteps got slower and his shoulder dropped. 

“It was planted about 1971 to protect a passage to shrieking shack; no one tries to enter anymore.” He mumbled and Jimin started at him before looking back up at the tree. 

“It moves and fights so don’t get too close.” He added and Jimin nodded stepping back to him. They stood there in silence and the awkwardness creeped into Jungkook body like a snake; making him feel paralyze and Jimin seemed to notice as he tilted his head. Jungkook signed rolling his head back and down. 

“I feel like I’ve been talking too much and something my father said... It doesn’t matter. It’s almost lunch time and either of us have eaten yet.” He pointed out and Jimin looked down at his hands as they were together again. 

“I won’t... You know I won’t leave you at the door.” He told him; Jimin met his stare before nodding a bit. 

“Can I tell you something?” Jungkook asked under his breath feeling awkward still but wanted Jimin to know why he wanted to really come out here. 

“So, I wanted to take you out into the forest so if you wanted to try using your wand; you wouldn’t hurt anyone.” He mumbled and Jimin eyes widen. 

“But I’m talking to much now and you haven’t eaten since yesterday and it’s already 11 am and... And I’m rambling.” He added looking away from him before looking back to only see his reaction and Jimin had on an inexplainable expression on that Jungkook couldn’t read. 

“What?” He asked and Jimin breathed in heavily before shaking his head before looking towards the castle. 

“Let’s go then. We can go through the quidditch field.” Jungkook said and Jimin just nodded. 

“I can... I can tell you about Quidditch if you want.” He mumbled because he hated silence more than talking; and he won’t be given his opinion, just facts on the sport that everyone in the wizarding world. Jimin pulled out the notebook and quickly wrote something down before turning it to Jungkook. 

You don’t ramble. 

He smiled so genuine and felt better and Jimin quickly closed the notebook and placed it back into the cloak pocket. He nodded and they began walking and Jungkook talked about quidditch and didn’t feel like bother doing so. He wished someday Jimin would talk to him or maybe they can use sign language just something to get them to communicate. As they approached the castle Jungkook could tell Jimin was nervous again. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked and Jimin shook his head. 

“After lunch we can walk in the forest until sundown, deal?” He asked trying to make him feel better and Jimin nodded. They walked all the way to the dining hall and saw everyone; Jin, Yoongi Joonie, Hobi and Tae all eating together where they usually seat but Jimin looked nervous. There were other people eating too at the other table quite far away from the group; Jungkook didn’t understand why this huge open room made Jimin feel so uneasy. 

“What happened?” He asked facing him blocking his view but Jimin just shook his head. 

“Did they say something?” He guessed and Jimin looked down and Jimin was getting easier to read every second. It’s been three days since his been here but it felt like weeks. 

“Forget what they said; they don’t matter.” He told him and Jimin tilted his head down into his neck. 

“Unless you believe them?” He pointed out and before Jimin could react Yoongi came up to them. 

“You two just going to stand there? Come on; Tae is getting you both trays.” Yoongi told them and they both nodded and they walked into the hall all the way to their spot at the table. They seat down across from Namjoon and Hobi as Yoongi with on the other side of Jimin. 

“Hi Jimin.” Namjoon said and Jungkook made a face. 

“Hello, I’m right here. What about saying hi to me?” Jungkook asked. 

“Hey Jk.” Hobi said and Jungkook rolled his eyes. 

“It doesn’t court now.” He said pouting as Tae came over with two trays and seat down next to Jungkook. 

“Hey Jungkookie.” Tae said smirking hearing it. 

“You heard, that doesn’t court either.” Jungkook pointed out. 

“Yeah well, I got you food, I already win best friend award.” Tae said and Jungkook giggled. 

“Sure.” He said as he started eating the cut-up chicken and Jimin seemed tensed on Jungkook’s left slowly eating. They started talking and joking around and talking about magic and Jimin just listened. Jungkook saw he really was paying attention and wondered if he did before he came here. What did he know? Maybe that’s why his father hurt him; to find out whatever he knew. Then it happened. It happened so fast; one second everything was fine then it wasn’t. 

Someone bumped into Jimin; without a doubt on purpose and suddenly Jimin was shaking so much and his eyes went full white as his body jumped and leaped 20 feet in the air. He didn’t come back down as his body expanded into a black mist. The Obscurial has been released because he got touched so violently; his mouth was open but no sound was coming out as he disappeared into the darkness of the mist. However, instead of flying around to destroy everything he stayed in place. 

“Jimin!” They all yelled out to him in worry because everyone else in the room; all 30 of them, pulled out their wands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been a while and I'm sorry for the wait... Hopefully the next chapter will be up by Halloween. I really hope you guys stay and wait for more; I've missed you and hope this chapter wasn't a complete let down; it's such a slow blow and took a long time for me to figure out how exactly how to write this build up. That's why it took so long. Please leave a comment, it truly makes me work harder and feel really good. don't be shy okay. Also comeback season is upon us!


	6. You hurt; I hurt

In that moment, everything slowed down for Jungkook; he could see everything in a blink of an eye. He saw the other kids; mainly the Slytherins and Hufflepuff pull out their wands and aim them directly towards Jimin, and what had become of him. He was inside the black mist that was surrounding him as he was no more than 7 feet in the air; just hovering. He wasn’t killing anyone or destroying anything. His best friends; his true family without a second thought pulled out their wands too as Tae and Yoongi got onto the table for a better angle. A Ravenclaw student had ran out already to call the professors and Jungkook didn’t want to think about that right now. All he could think about was Jimin being so scared and angry for whoever pushed him. Jungkook will find out who did it but right now he needed to reach Jimin. He jumped onto the table no wand in hand as he looked up at the mist. He could see Jimin’s body inside but only the outline. 

“Get back!” Yell one of the students. 

“You shoot; we shoot!” Yoongi shouted. 

“He’s going to kill us, shoot him!” A girl screamed. 

“One hit won’t hurt him; it will only make it worse. You shoot, we shoot!” Hobi told them. 

“Bullshit. Move out of the way.” 

“You’ll have to go through us.” Namjoon said. 

“Jimin.” Jungkook said as calmly as possible. 

“You’ll all will go to jail.” Another kid said to his left Jungkook knew they were surrounded but his eyes stayed focused on Jimin. 

“If you don’t want to die, I suggest you shut up and lower your wands.” Jin said. 

“We can stand here all day.” Tae quickly added. 

“Jimin, I need you to focus on me. Forget everyone else just me. I’m sorry I let you down. I promised no one would touch you and it happened and I’m so truly sorry.” He began to say and at the word touch Jimin moved and some kids gasped; he heard Yoongi say the spell to rip their wands from their hands. 

“Who’s next!” Yoongi shouted deeply making the room quiet, they knew better than to challenge Min Yoongi. 

“Jimin, you knew something is wrong and I should’ve listened. We should’ve just got our food and left and I’m so sorry I didn’t hear you but I do now. You knew it was only a matter of time before someone got to close and scared you. I’m sorry but please come back. Come back to us; to me.” Jungkook said before he heard more footsteps and looked over his shoulder seeing Professors Rolf, McGonagall Flitwick and Matthew. 

“Jeon get away from it. Now!” Matthew ordered and Jungkook turned back to Jimin because he didn’t want to see them aim towards Jimin too. 

“Jimin, you’re not an it. You’re a person. You’re my friend, mine Hyung. I can’t protect you up there. Look around, we’re by your side. We got you Hyung. Please Hyung.” He begged reaching his arm upwards, letting his hand out. 

“You don’t want to hurt anyone; you’re scared of being the one to get hurt, but if they hurt you; they hurt me too. Trust me.” Jungkook added and Jimin lower down a bit more and Jungkook got a better look inside seeing Jimin’s white eyes and he was shaking with pure fear. 

“Not every touch is meant to hurt Hyung. I promised if they hurt you, they hurt me too and we won’t let that happen. Just take my hand. You didn’t hurt anyone and won’t hurt me.” He said; Jimin eyes began to turn back. 

“... No one move.” He heard Rolf say behind him and it seemed to be at the end whatever he was saying. Jungkook waited as Jimin slowly began to reach his hand right towards the end of the mist. Jungkook took a breath but Jimin stopped; he was too scared so move that extra inch so Jungkook went beyond and into the mist. No one has ever done that before and Jungkook did and he grabbed onto Jimin’s tiny hand and pulled. 

Suddenly, the dark mist was gone and Jimin was falling but Jungkook pulled him by the hand into his chest as they both went into a kneeling position. Jimin’s head was right on his collarbone and their hand were entwined between them. It was the only thing keeping them from fully touching. Then the boys jumped around them on the table as Jungkook put his free arm around his shoulders; to protect him. Jimin was still vibrating but he didn’t move or pull away. 

“Put your wands down.” Matthew ordered. 

“Not until Jimin is completely calm.” Namjoon said. 

“You want to get expelled?” 

“Try, I dare you.” Yoongi said and Jungkook just tilted his head down and felt Jimin’s hair against his cheek. It was soft and smooth; Jungkook wondered how it stayed silver as it was. That was a pointless thought that he was trying to calm himself down too. 

“I told you.” He whispered and felt Jimin move and he thought he was going to pull away but instead tilted his head more into his neck as his hand was still shaking in his. 

“We can stay like this for as long as you need. Don’t listen to anyone else.” He mumbled softly. 

“No one is going to hurt you now. You’re safe. You’re safe now Hyung.” He added. 

“Jungkook come out now.” Matthew said. 

“No.” He told him. 

“Put down your wand Min.” 

“No.” 

“You’re insane to point that at me.” 

“So be it. Jimin isn’t ready and you’ll take him away.” 

“What would your father say about this? What would any of your parents say about this? Jeon you won’t be in trouble, you saved a lot of students. We’re alone now come out.” 

“Not until he stops shaking.” Jungkook let out knowing that hell he’s going to get from his father. He couldn’t believe his friends were standing by for him and Jimin. Who knows what will happen after this? What will their parents do to them because of this? 

“It’s worth it.” He mouthed and Jimin moved an inch. 

“Helping you no matter what happens next... It was worth it.” He told him and after a minute Jimin grip loosened and he leaned more against him. 

“Jimin?” He asked slowly pulling back seeing Jimin with his eyes close, he passed out. He realized a breath and even closed his eyes because he was safe now. He adjusted him gently in his arms getting ready to pick him up. 

“Guys.” He said and his pack really turned to him. 

“He’s asleep.” He told them meeting their eyes and they seemed so worried but relieved. 

“Need help?” Yoongi asked but Jungkook shook his head. 

“I don’t think he would like anyone touching him.” He said moving to the edge as they jump down on the same side; the left as the teachers were staring. Jungkook lifted Jimin in his arms and he weighted nothing; he adjusted his head so he was laying on his shoulder. He did this because it was as close, as he could get him, feeling like he was protecting him. 

His eyes met with Matthew who’s face meant as well be on fire with smoke coming from his ears and noses as he was staring at him. He pulled Jimin closer as his friends moved in front of them more. 

“Don’t you wish you didn’t assign me along?” Jungkook asked with narrow eyes he didn’t trust any of them, maybe Rolf but that’s it. 

“You six keep disrespecting me and you won’t get the job you all want.” Matthew threated. 

“Alright, we’re all on edge. Why don’t you all take Jimin to the Infirmary while we talk?” Rolf said putting his hand on Matthew’s shoulder. 

“Come on.” Namjoon whispered; Jungkook nodded moving to the far light on the walkway with Namjoon and Yoongi between him and the teachers. He didn’t want to give them a chance to touch Jimin; not when his knocked out. They walked out and Jungkook heard them all realized their breath. 

“Crap.” Jin said first. 

“We’re going to jail.” Hobi mumbled as the walk and Jungkook moved his chin down to feel Jimin head again. It was worth it. 

“They pulled out their wands first. All of them. Jimin didn’t even move. There was no reason for it.” Yoongi said. 

“It won’t matter. You know they’ll twist it and our future is over.” Namjoon said. 

“They’re truly going to break us up.” Tae mumbled and Jungkook felt terrible. 

“It’s my fault. I’m sorry guys.” He said and they all stopped and turned to him. 

“No, it wasn’t.” Jin told him 

“You should’ve left.” 

“No way.” Namjoon said. 

“He was scared and I promised no one would hurt or touch him. I told him-” 

“Jungkook.” Yoongi said cutting him as he took a step to him making Jungkook pout and look down to Jimin. 

“He’s alive because of you, we did the right thing. We protected him because it wasn’t his fault and it wasn’t yours either.” He told him. 

“It was worth it no matter what my father does to me. It was worth it.” He said and they nodded. 

“Let’s go.” Namjoon said and they walked in silence to the infirmary and Jin talked to the head nurse as Jungkook walked Jimin to the last bed on the left. He didn’t want to let him go; he felt he was safest in his arm that no one would try and hurt him this way but he had too. 

As he was gently leaning him down and didn’t realized that his hand was gripping his robe and has been this whole time. He didn’t want to have to pull his hand away so he moved them so Jungkook was laying upward on the bed with Jimin in his lap. This felt better, no one can take him away now or do anything without him knowing. When the others came over, they all surrounded around and grabbed chairs. 

“His gripping my shirt, I can’t just leave.” Jungkook told him before they could ask. 

“You guys have a bond, it’s normal.” Yoongi explained. 

“I told the nurse to not come over until he wakes up because we don’t know how he feels about needles or how his system would take medicine. Obsuciral heals themselves.” Jin said and Jungkook nodded. 

“What do we do?” Tae asked and they all were silent. 

“We stay together, they can’t do anything if we’re together and witnessing everything.” Yoongi said. 

“It’s all we can do right now.” Namjoon added. 

“I can’t believe he’s letting you hold him.” Hobi pointed out and Jungkook hummed. He began to tell them everything that happened with how he reached to him while he was crying about his father. 

“It’s like sometimes he wants to connects then remembers that like he can’t or something.” Jin said crossing his arms. 

“Yeah.” Jungkook said agreeing then the doors rushed opened with magic making such a loud noises Jimin woke up in a fright. When he saw his father, he got up and brought Jimin with him. He quickly moved Jimin behind him as the other members of the Ministry came into the long room, along with Yoongi’s father as well. They all got up and moved to the left side of the bed which was against the wall giving Jimin more move between him and them. How did they get there so fast? It felt like they were waiting for Jimin to mess up. 

“Why am I not surprised by this?” Jungkook’s father said standing in front of them all. Jin was ahead of them all with Yoongi and Namjoon stood right behind him with Hobi and Tae in front of Jungkook but he could see and hear his father’s disappointed clear as day. He felt Jimin move completely behind him gripping onto his robe on his lower back. 

“It’s been 15 minutes since it happened. Why am I not surprised how quick you came?” Jungkook asked and his father eyes grew dark. 

“I thought you were dead. Of course, we came.” He said. 

“Hello Yoongi.” His father said. 

“Dad.” He said. 

“Stand aside and bring the Obscurial forward. He broke our deal so he is now the Ministry’s problem.” Min said. 

“No.” Yoongi said. 

“Excuse me?” 

“He didn’t break the deal.” 

“He turned, son. I understand you and your classmates feel sorry for it but-” 

“The deal was blood. It’s Jimin; not it. If Jimin caused any damage or a drop a blood left because of him then he has to return to the Ministry but that didn’t happen. He didn’t even break a chair-” 

“He is dangerous.” 

“No more than the rest of us. 30 people turn their wands on us first dad. You can’t stand there and say it’s our fault or Jimin’s. He was pushed and people have said mean things to him. How else would he respond? Unless that’s what you wanted?” Yoongi wondered and Jungkook never heard him spoke with such intelligence before. 

“Son-” 

“Bert. That’s who pushed him and his Mrs. Steven’s son. A member of the broad. I wonder how the court would feel if they knew that.” Yoongi said making his father stare at him. Jungkook always hated Bert; he was such a hothead and always caused trouble because he knew he wouldn’t get caught. 

“Yoongi.” Jungkook fathers warned. 

“The deal remains. You can’t take him.” 

“How did you even come to know that?” 

“Matthew can’t keep secrets as well as you want him too.” Yoongi said and all five of them glanced at each other. 

“Jimin stays.” Jin said and Jungkook’s dad met his eyes. 

“You disappoint me Jungkook.” 

“You disappoint me too dad.” He said and his father’s jaw tighten. 

“And Jimin moves into the Slytherin house.” Yoongi said and Mr. Jeon looks to him. 

“What?” 

“Did you not hear me, sir?” Yoongi asked and Jungkook wanted to smirk at that. 

“Why?” Min asked. 

“Because his isolated and getting him to shower and eat makes us late for our classes and I know you hate that and so does the rest of our parents.” Yoongi said and Min and Jeon looked to each other. 

“Fine.” Min said and Yoongi bowed. 

“Thank you, father.” He said and Jeon cracked his neck. 

“Jungkook, he will mess up. I just pray it won’t be you who he kills.” Jeon said before turning and walking away and the others followed him and no one took a breath until the door was loudly slammed shut. Yoongi released his breath first leaning towards Namjoon who quickly puts his arm around his waist. 

“Holy shit.” Jin said turning to Yoongi. 

“I don’t know how I did that. I made half of it up.” Yoongi said. 

“You saved us honestly.” Tae said. 

“You did.” Namjoon told him and they looked at each other and Jungkook tilted his head how their little moment. 

“I brought us time.” Yoongi said pulling away from Namjoon and looked to Jungkook while behind him. 

“Is Jimin okay?” He asked and he turned and Jimin had his head low but his hand was still on his robe this whole time. 

“Jimin?” He asked softly and he looked up with watery eyes before quickly looking down again. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” He told him not reaching to him just yet. 

“Has anyone ever stood up for you before Jimin?” Tae asked and Jimin quickly shook his head before rubbing his nose at a normal speed. The movement threw Jungkook off honestly because it was normal. 

“Not anymore.” Namjoon said and Jimin shook his head again much faster. 

“I think he’s overwhelmed.” Jin pointed out and Jimin nodded fast continued rubbing his nose and eyes. 

“We’re sorry about that but we can’t leave you alone right now. Especially now that the Ministry is here.” Yoongi explained and Jimin shook his head. 

“We’ll be quiet. You need to get back in bed.” Jungkook told him and he moved his other hand to cover his forehead. He was stressing out a lot, Jungkook turned to everyone. 

“Okay, he needs new clothes so Yoongi and Tae can go get same. I don’t think any of us should be alone since the Ministry and those other kids are still on edge. Jin and Hobi and Namjoon can get food because I didn’t eat. I’ll stay with Jimin until lights out then... We sneak out and met up in our hang out. I don’t know. My dad is here I don’t want to be anywhere he can find us... Or we can’t do any of this... I don’t know.” Jungkook said before looking down. 

“That’s works. We’ll do that.” Namjoon said making Jungkook look up at them. 

“Really?” He asked and he nodded smiling. 

“If we’re not back in 30 minutes then we’re in trouble.” Namjoon told them. 

“Okay.” Tae said and they began leaving with small waves to Jimin. When they left Jungkook turned to Jimin before grabbing a cloth on the side table. 

“Here.” He said handing it to him and Jimin took it and whipped his face. 

“I’m sorry I had to touch you. I carried you here because you passed out and you gripping my shirt so I laid with you. I’m sorry if that bothered you.” He said and Jimin tilted his head down and to the side. 

“You should lay down, you’re probably weak.” He added and Jimin just sat down on the edge of the bed rubbing his head. 

“I feel like you’re mad at me.” He said and Jimin tilted his head and looked at him and Jungkook saw his pretty deep eyes; he forgot how white his eyes were an hour ago already. 

“You are.” He said and Jimin looked away and Jungkook signed sitting in the chair. 

“Is it because I touched you or protected you or made you feel safe against my dad?” He asked and Jimin didn’t move and Jungkook hummed. 

“So, all three then.” He said nodding and Jimin laid down facing away from him. Jungkook scratched his scalp leaning back in the chair staring at Jimin’s back. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled but got no reaction at all. It was quiet even when the others came back and looked at Jungkook with questionable eye but Jungkook just shook his head. Soon, Jimin did fell back to sleep and they just hanged out until it was sundown. 

“He’s been sleeping two hours. We should wake him up to shower.” Jin pointed out and Jungkook felt sad because Jimin was mad at him. Did he want to go? Did he want to give up or something? Did he hurt him when he touched him? His head was spinning, he just nodded. 

“He’s mad at me.” He mumbled. 

“I think his just overwhelmed and doesn’t know how to handle people wanting him to be okay.” Yoongi told him and he just nodded before closing his eyes. 

“Jimin. Wake up, you need to shower.” Jin said after a while and he heard the bed move but didn’t open his eyes. He was pretending he was sleeping so he didn’t need to look at Jimin. He heard two pair of footsteps began to walk all the way to those heavy doors and waited until the door was closed to reopen his eyes to see Jin and Jimin was gone. However, instead of thinking he was alone and the only one awake, Tae and Yoongi were. 

“Knew you weren’t sleeping.” Tae said as Jungkook adjusted in his chair, crossing his arms. 

“Whatever.” 

“Aw, look Yoongi he’s sad because his crush is mad at him.” Tae said teasing him and Jungkook rolled his eyes. 

“Again, whatever.” 

“Stop it.” Yoongi said. 

“I’m going to go for a walk.” Jungkook said needing to be alone right now. 

“You think that’s a good idea? With your father still being here?” Yoongi asked as Jungkook got to his feet. 

“Let him yell at me again. See if I care.” He said walking out the infirmary letting the door close behind him. He knew it was probably a bad idea and against his own idea of them being alone but he needed it. He was so confused and felt so alone even with his friends with him. He hated his father even more now. He hated what happened to Jimin. He hated what could happen to his friends. He hated that Jimin was upset or mad or whatever with him. He just wanted to feel okay; he wanted the pain in his chest to go away. 

He walked and walked until he was near the close part of the castle; near the perfect bathroom. He only been in here once; during fourth year when he had his first panic attack. The room made everything calm and the water made his worries silent; he went inside and sat down on the edge of the tub and just seat there. He didn’t know how long he stay there; he felt so heavy and sad and in a dead end. 

Then suddenly he saw feet arrive in his view making him jump back seeing Jimin. He looked back and saw the back of Jin walking out of the bathroom; leaving them. He looked back to Jimin, confused. He was wearing different clothes now; a deep green sweater and black pants and his hair was damp a bit. He had his notebook in his lap and Jungkook stares at him. 

“How did Jin find me?” He asked and Jimin remained silent and didn’t move. 

“Okay. My head hurts and my chest hurts so just go.” He said but Jimin didn’t move. 

“Fine, I’ll go.” Jungkook mumbled moving his legs out of the big tub but Jimin grabbed onto his arm making Jungkook stop. He stared at Jimin with widen eyes before sitting back down and Jimin looked away from him loosening his hand but left it rested on his covered arm. Jungkook tilted his head at him waiting for something, anything. Then he pulled his hand away and began writing in the notebook. 

No one has ever done the things you did and I don’t deserve it. 

“You do. Jimin, you do-” Jungkook paused because Jimin was shaking his head as he started writing again. 

No, I don’t and the sooner you realize that, the safer and better you’ll be. 

He paused at that. He had a serious look on his face and Jungkook began to notice how smart he was. He kissed his teeth at that because he knew that but he knew it was worth it. 

“You’re wrong.” He said and Jimin pushed his lips together, he seemed to be mad again. He got slammed his notebook close before getting up and began walking off but Jungkook got followed and followed him. 

“You’re wrong Jimin.” He repeated and Jimin stopped and turned to him. 

“Why didn’t you kill me then? Why didn’t you kill everyone? It’s because you deserve to be good no matter what anyone says.” He added and Jimin went right up to him; quick and fast but Jungkook didn’t move. Jimin stopped four inches from him face and Jungkook knew it. The way he held himself, he wasn’t sickly thin; he knew that he was in shape. They stared at each other and Jungkook was impressed with how alert he was. 

“So, what now Jimin?” He whispered and Jimin scanned his face and Jungkook looked down seeing his hands were shaking a bit before meeting his eyes again. 

“I won’t tell anyone. You can trust me.” He said reaching out to touch him but Jimin took a step back. 

“I trust you. If I didn’t you think I would throw my hand into your mist, if I didn’t? Jimin, come on. Am I that bad to trust?” He asked and Jimin turned to the side and Jungkook watched his hands turn into fit but he released them still shaking. 

“Do you know how much it hurt knowing you were mad at me? I don’t understand why I feel so connect with you but I just do.” He told him and Jimin shook his head fast again. 

“I know that scares you but I just want you to trust me. I’ll just sit here until you’re okay.” He said before turning around and sat back where he was before and took a breath. He closed his eyes and put his head in his hair and rubbed his temple. Then he felt an arm brush his making him look up and saw Jimin holding the notebook up. 

No more talking. Please. 

“Alright. Deal.” He said before moving into the tub wanting to lay his back against something. He didn’t turn the water on, of course but having something solid to lean against made him feel better. Then Jimin followed him and Jungkook stared at him again as he sat down. 

“I’m sorry though, you know for everything. Wait, no talking I forgot. I’ll shut up now.” He said and Jimin tried to not smile but failed making Jungkook hum. 

“You should smile more. It makes you look alive, like I don’t know-“ He paused because Jimin put his hand on his arm and tilted his head in a playful warning way. 

“I hate the quiet, whenever my parents were mad at me they would just so silent and it terrified me.” He told him and Jimin nodded. 

“Because I never knew what they were going to do. Yelling is the way you show your angry but when it’s nothing; you don’t know what is going to happen.” He added and Jimin nodded. 

“Do you like the quiet?” He asked more softer and Jimin swallowed and Jungkook knew it was beyond hard for him to talk about himself but Jungkook was curious. Then he nodded before grabbing his notebook and began writing. 

I like the quiet because I know no one is around. 

“To hurt you?” He asked and Jimin signed. 

Yes and no. 

“Okay.” He said before leaning back against the tub; feeling Jimin arm up against his made him feel like he trusted him. He felt like the boundary of having Jimin know his wasn’t going to hurt him; was gone and now they were going to get closer and that feeling made him happy. He stayed quiet for him now; it was the least he could do. They remained quiet for a while until it time for bed. 

“We should go back before the others send out a party.” He said getting up and turned to Jimin letting out his hand but Jimin just stared up at him. 

“Not yet huh?” He asked and Jimin shook his head with sorry eyes and Jungkook nodded dropping his hand and Jimin got up on his own. They got out of the tub and began walking back to the infirmary, Jungkook knew Jimin needed more rest and honestly no one was in a rush to take Jimin back to the tower. As they walked it was quiet out, no one was around as everyone was getting ready for bed however they started hearing someone coming around the corner of the main hall. 

Jungkook understood now why Jimin likes being quiet; you could hear so much more than you were alert. They looked at each other because who was walking around alone so close to curfew. Then when they walked around the corner; Jungkook moved in front of Jimin because it was his father. He looked surprised to see him then he looked to Jimin. 

“The betrayal continues; it seems.” His father had said. 

“Oh please dad. Don’t act like you’re a saint. You hurt him and who knows who else. You betrayed me first.” 

“You are so blinded. He is the enemy.” His father said low but louder taking a step towards them with his hand in a fit. 

“How?” 

“The obscurial was made to destroy and take orders Jungkook. He will make a mistake and his brainwashing will come to an end.” 

“By your hand?” Jungkook asked and his father stared at him. 

“It that’s what it takes to make sure we don’t enter other war.” 

“You’re wrong.” 

“You are such a disappoint; and to think I was going to let you see your worthless friends once school is over.” He said and Jungkook hand went behind his hand towards where his wand was and grip his hand around it. 

“You can’t control me.” 

“You’re definitely right about that but I can control your job.” His father said with an evil smirk and Jungkook wanted to make it disappear. 

“You have taken my son creature; I can’t wait to make you pay for it the second you make your mistake.” His father spitted our and Jungkook raised up his wand because he was sick and tired of hearing the way he talked. The anger in his voice; his disrespect cause an human being and the fact he promised to kill Jimin made it 100 times worse. He ever saw his father as a killer before but now he did and felt like he has taken a life before as he talks about doing so without showing any remorse. 

Then Jimin hand went on top of his making him stop but his eyes remain narrow his father. Jimin soft hands didn’t stop that he just wanted to hit him once. After everything his father has done to him thought out his life; all the threats and evil treatment Mr. Jeon gave. He wanted him to see that Jungkook was stronger than him. Jimin touch wasn’t enough. 

“Guk.” Jimin voice whispered so quietly in his ear, making his eyes widen. Jimin spoke; spoke his name and he sounded as soft and strong as he looked. Hearing his voice; now that was enough; completely enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEEHEHE! How did y'all like it? I think this is my favorite chapter yet. This was the reason why I made this whole story have Jungkook reach out to Jimin and save him. I enjoyed writing this chapter so much I finished it in one day so I hope you love it just as much as I do. Please give me feedback and theories on Jimin's past because I've been writing clues all over the place. What do we think of Mr. Jeon? I hate him more and more every time I write him. How do you like Jimin opening up to Jungkook? Next chapter will be some time in November so I hope you're patient and thank you for reading and coming back to read more. Byeee!


	7. I'll wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: scars

Jungkook was staring at his father but he felt Jimin behind him; protecting him somehow, when he looked back to him his face was on guard and he was completely aware. It felt like he was telling him to pick his fights with one word; proving he spoke only when it was important or something deeper. He turned back to his father as he didn’t hear him. 

“Go back to your true love dad. Your job and go; leave me like you always do.” Jungkook said before turning and gently grabbed onto his sleeve and pulled him away. They walked around the corner and Jungkook let him go before leaning against the wall. He looked at Jimin who had his eyes glow to the floor, he looked nervous; fearful like he was in trouble and like he did something he shouldn’t. 

“Jimin.” He said before Jimin shook his head a bit warning him and Jungkook took a breath before standing up straight. 

“Why then? Why talk to me if you... If you act like you can’t?” He asked and Jimin began walking away but Jungkook moved in front of him and the Obscurial just backed up. 

“I know you been through hell and more; I can see it when you let me in for a few seconds but I’m not going to hurt you Jimin.” He told him scanning his body language seeing his hands in fits. 

“And you won’t hurt me. You won’t Jimin.” He added and Jimin shook his head as he starting walking again towards his tower but Jungkook followed him. They walked in silent all the way up to the small room, the deal was he would be moving out of there and into the Slytherin dorms. He went inside and Jungkook walked in right after him. 

“But again, you know you won’t and I think that scares you. We keep having this conversation Jimin and I don’t know how to prove to you that it’s okay to let me know you.” He told him and Jimin just backed up against the wall. Jungkook shook his head he was tired trying to prove that he wanted to be his friend to be something to him. He put his hands up, surrendering. 

“You know what, you can talk and you’re learning and watching so you come find me when you want to talk to me. I’ll wait.” He said nodding a bit and Jimin looked at him. Then he nodded like he was relieved and Jungkook couldn’t shake this feeling, that he didn’t want to leave but he couldn’t do it anymore; not like this. He turned and walked to the door before stopping and turned his head to the side. 

“You have a beautiful voice.” He let out before walking out and closed the door and walked to his dorm room. He showered before going to common room seeing all his friends there waiting for him. 

“Where’s Jimin?” Tae asked and Jungkook hummed sitting down and told them everything. 

“Oh guk-” 

“It’s fine Jin Hyung. It’s a cycle of a weird week. I was stupid to think; to feel whatever I’m feeling. I can’t be a part of the watch team guys. I like him too much.” He said and Namjoon put his arm around his shoulders. 

“We know. Go sleep already.” He said and he nodded before doing so. 

Everyday for the next week; the weather dropped even more and Jungkook focused on his studies without any messages from his father. He sat with his friends but always with one missing to be with Jimin as he wouldn’t step foot in the cafeteria. 

Every night he went outside and ran before sitting down with view of the Slytherin tower as Jimin moved into their dorm five days ago and sleeps on the last bed next to Yoongi. He had to go to class seeing Jimin sit quietly next to one of his friends and he couldn’t help but sneak looks at the Obscurial like some secret crush. He turned back to his works and continued on. 

Then they went to the defense against the dark arts class and professor Rolf was there in all smiles and ready to teach. However, his warm smiled faded when he noticed that Jungkook was standing near Jin and other Gryffindor‘s while Jimin was standing with his eyes on the floor next to Yoongi and Namjoon. It wasn’t that they somehow picked his side because they talked everyday this week it was like around so many students they wanted to be near him. 

Jungkook wanted to be near him but he felt awkward and didn’t know how to even speak to him. He regretted walking out but what was there to be said; Jimin didn’t trust him. Maybe Jungkook just wanted something that was too much for the Obscurial right now; maybe even thinking about it was wrong on his part. So he tightened his arms and looked at the mirror wardrobe Rolf had out. 

“Good morning class. I know it’s been a while seen you all have since this wardrobe before some of you may have even forgot what it is while some you still remember. Today since it’s your final year I thought it would be a smart idea to show if your fears have improved or changed. Since you all are going out into the magic and muggle world soon I want to see how quick you are with facing your fear.” He explained slightly tapping the glass and the whole thing began to shake like it always did. 

What laid inside was a Boggart a creature that will take form of the thing you fear most. Jungkook was curious about what everyone’s fear was and if any of them has changed since they last had this class which was during fourth year. 

“Alright, line up in a nice matter and if I see anyone pushing to be in the back of the line you’re go first.” Rolf said and everyone got into a line and Jungkook was around the tenth person then he looked over seeing Jimin standing alone. 

“Let’s begin, Namjoon step forward. Remember when I open the door your greatest fear will come out and you must use your wand and say riddikulus.” He said and Namjoon nodded holding his wand in his hand and Rolf opened the glass door. 

After a few seconds his father walked out and talking saying that he was a failure and disgusting and so many other things, so fast too; it made everyone silent. Namjoon raised his wand and said the spell as strong as he could without screaming as this lesson was about controlling yourself. Everyone watched as his father turned into a beautiful gorilla with a pipe in his mouth. 

“Good job Namjoon.” Rolf said putting his hand on his shoulder and Namjoon nodded before moving to the side but Yoongi grabbed onto his robe pulling him next to him. They looked each other but said anything as the next person, another Ravenclaw stepped forward and it was her turn. Out of their group the only person in front of Jungkook was Tae and he was next. 

His fear was of bees so when the creature changed into a flock of them; Tae screamed and quickly shouted the spell with a tight small grip on his wand he cast the spell perfectly and watched as the bees turned into bubbles. A sign of relief and claps from the class Rolf told him good job and Tae stepped aside and over to Jimin but not to close. The next in line was a fearful Hufflepuff girl. 

“Wait. Why isn’t he in the line?” She asked pointing to Jimin and it seems she didn’t hear who or what he was. Everyone looked over at Jimin then at Rolf. 

“It is completely up to Jimin if he wants to participate or not considering how hard his life has been.” Rolf said calmly as everyone looked back to Jimin including Tae. He whispered something in his ear and Jungkook really wanted to know what that was but could guess it was encouragement as Jimin started to step forward. 

Jungkook knew this was just a sneaky way for the girl to not do the activity but as everyone took three steps back; he and his friends didn’t move. Everyone was scared of him but them and it showed. Hobi Yoongi and Namjoon remained behind Jungkook while Jin and tae moved in front of him a bit as he walked over. Their eyes locked as Jimin got in front of the wardrobe but turned away from Jungkook without any kind of facial experience. 

“Whenever your ready Jimin.” Rolf said as Jimin wasn’t looking directly at the Boggart and you needed to for it to find out your fear. After four breaths; Jungkook knows, he counted he watched Jimin’s neck turn forward and the creature began forming. It took longer then usual to take form maybe because the Obscurial wasn’t scared of much or scared of too much. Who knew? 

However, when it form Jungkook parted his mouth as everyone else gasped because the thing that was Jimin biggest fear was… The fear standing in front of him was a perfect mirror of himself. Expect that full body Jimin had pure white body but wasn’t surrounded by mist and had a evil grin staring at Jimin and only him. 

The Boggart didn’t speak just continued to smirk at Jimin and Jungkook realized he couldn’t use his wand. How was he supposed to cast it away? He didn’t even more as he just was frozen, no one moved not even Roff. Enough was enough he rushed in front of him to focus the creature on him not Jimin. He had his wand ready as the Boggart turned into a herds of wasps. 

“Riddikulus!” He shouted with emotion and watched the wasps transform into white pillow like feathers. He turned to Jimin as the feathers began to fell everywhere as some students reached upwards to grab them as they were soft. Jungkook scanned Jimin face seeing he was crying he leaned down a bit to try to get him to look into his eyes as a feather fell into his hair. 

“It’s okay.” He told him softly and it seemed to get his attention as he looked at him before turning around and sprinting out the classroom and everyone was quiet making the door slamming shut echoed though the tall classroom. Jungkook took a step forward to follow when Tae stopped him.

“Let Jin go. You guys aren’t in the best of terms right now.” He told him without trying to be mean and Jin walked out and Jungkook hated that they weren’t on good terms; hated that his best friend was right. He looked to Rolf for guidance; and he cleared his throat getting the classes attention. 

“Alright, let’s continue class. Jungkook you are excused.” He said slightly telling him to go check on him and he shrugged his shoulders to Tae before rushing out the class as they continued it. He walked the hallway trying to find Jimin and Jin before seeing them around the corner. Jimin was facing the wall with both hands on it as Jin was standing to the right of him; three steps back. 

“Listen Jimin it’s okay. Please calm down.” He said and Jimin did nothing to show he was listening. 

“You are more than what you are Jimin. I know that side of you is scary but we all have a scary side yours is just extensive and that’s okay.” Jin told him. 

“Should I get Jungkook?” He asked after a moment and Jimin shook his head fast and Jungkook chest caved in at that. 

“What do you need?” Jin asked and Jimin slowly dropped his hands before pulling out the green notebook and wrote something with shaky hands. 

“The tower? Alright come on.” He said and they started walking towards the Slytherin tower and Jungkook released a breath. He didn’t want to go back to class and couldn’t follow them to the tower; however that was weird because he heard from Yoongi that he was in the Slytherin dorms now. Why would he go back to the tower? Maybe to be alone? He shook his head and just began to walk to the Quidditch field. 

He quickly changed and was the only one on the field as he got on his broom and started do rounds around and though the hoops practicing his quick turns and tactics. Soon enough his team arrived and joined him with the ball and they trained together doing well as a team like they always did. 

“Jeon!” Jackson shouted flying over to him. 

“What? My turn and cover-“ 

“Was perfect I know. Kim is on the edge of the field looking for you.” He said nodding behind him making him look over his shoulder seeing Tae in his green coat waiting for him. 

“Thanks.” He said before flying down and over to his best friend but stayed hovering over the air knowing it would bother him because Tae loved talking eye to eye. 

“Jeon.” He warned making Jungkook chuckled. 

“Can I make you Hyung?” He asked trying to make up for his playfulness with using Hyung as a loophole so he couldn’t get mad at him. 

“Get down. We need to talk.” He said and his tone was serious so Jungkook laid on the grass and gave him a concerned eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I want to talk about Jimin.” He said and Jungkook adjusted his broom in his hand before he began walking off the field with Tae right next to him. 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” He told him and Tae actually laughed. 

“You are kidding me. You feel something for him. There’s so much to talk about Jungkook.” He said and Jungkook went towards the locker room but Tae quickly kept up with him. 

“I just like being around him maybe it’s the danger or mystery-“ 

“Do you know he writes down every night for me or Yoongi to put stars on the wall for him?” Tae asked cutting him off and Jungkook paused with his hands on his clothes and towel that was in his locker before looking over at him. 

“What?” He asked and Tae crossed his arms leaning against the locker next to him with a knowing grin. 

“I think he misses you but it scared to write to you about it because you walked away from him.” 

“He’s not trying to reach out because it makes it easier for him to be closed off then to let me know him. That’s it.” Jungkook explains leaving out the fact that Jimin actually talked to him but it seems he hasn’t said a word since. 

“Why are you making so easy for him to push you away then? I saw his face in class when you jumped in front of him. He couldn’t believe it then he started crying.” Tae said and Jungkook pulled his clothes out the locker and closed it before walking towards the showers. 

“I get that I’m making it easier Tae but I can only ask so much; say so much when I don’t know if it means anything to him.” He explained trying to reason why he walked out from him and Tae just shook his head. 

“He waits at night like he tries to sleep without asking for us to make the stars but then he pulled on my blanket wakes me up and writes down if I can do it for him. It seems so important to him and in class; that, you standing in front of him without fear seems to be just as important.” He told him as Jungkook put the clothes outside the shower before turning to him. 

“Why do you care so much?” He wondered not looking at him in the eye. 

“Because his smart and always on edge but always you it’s like he’s calm and safe. I’m just saying think about talking or sitting next to him at least. I got class so I’ll let you shower in peace.” He said smirking knowing damn well Jungkook will be overthinking everything while in the shower. He made a face before undressing and Tae chuckled before walking out and Jungkook got into the shower. 

He did in fact think everything over and felt selfish for asking anything from Jimin because it wasn’t his part and he should’ve been just protecting and being nice. He shouldn’t be asking for anything in return, now he felt guilty and he blamed himself for feeling like now he wouldn’t be able to talk to the Obscurial at all. 

He finished up the shower before getting dressed and went to the main hall to get something to eat. Jin and Yoongi were sitting down around books studying while eating. He walked over before they noticed him and when they did they smiled as he sat down. 

“Hi.” He said nervously not knowing if they were upset; disappointed in him at all. 

“Hey. You okay?” Jin asked and he nodded pulling on his sleeves glancing up towards the ceiling and noticed it was snowing outside. The roof wasn’t cast with any kind of spells today since it was a school day and it wasn’t dinner or any special occasions. 

“Yeah. Are you mad at me? For Jimin because I feel like Tae is.” He asked unable to hold back from wondering. 

“No. We know and understand why you distanced yourself from Jimin and it’s fine. We just think you guys are better together.” Yoongi explained and Jungkook looked down at his covered hands again but this time kept his eyes on them. 

“How has he been? Tae said he asks for stars every night.” He asked. 

“He does but he also isn’t showing expressions anymore and only shows anger I guess. I think you were good for him and he was trying to push you away.” Yoongi told him and he nodded. 

“I let him, yeah I know, but how do I start talking to him again. Today in class he was so upset and just ran from me.” He said looking at them. 

“He was scared and shaking.” Jin said. 

“Yeah.” 

“Just give it some time. Eat and study with us.” Yoongi said pushing over a plate of food and Jungkook gave them a smile face and began eating and looking over notes for the winter exams coming up. 

“Hey, how is Namjoon? He looked so sad after his turn.” Jungkook wondered looking to Yoongi who looked around like he was confused to why he was asking him directly then he cleared his throat. 

“Well… His okay I guess. I know how he gets when it comes to his father so yeah but I know he went to go read in the Ravenclaw dorm.” He answered and Jungkook just nodded not pushing any questions of how they been looking at each other lately. An hour went by and the snow continued as it was getting late. 

Once they finished studying they decided to go to their old hangout and send messages to the others to ask them to come as well. It only took the another’s ten minutes but Jimin wasn’t with them making Jungkook go on full alert. 

“Where’s-“ 

“It stopped snowing. He said he wanted to go for a walk.” Tae said sitting down to him on the couch as Namjoon and Hobi sat down on the floor closer to the fire; Jin just finishing getting lit. 

“He gave me this to give to you.” Tae said handing Jungkook a folded piece of paper. He took it hesitantly before looking at all of them. 

“You guys have an connection just read it.” Hobi said and Jungkook swallowed. 

“You might get answers.” Namjoon added. 

“Why did you let him go alone?” He asked. 

“I put a spell on his coat.” Yoongi said before casting a spell that showed a little dot on the edge of the woods; where Jungkook brought him last week. The dot wasn’t moving; just standing in that one spot giving him enough courage to open the letter. 

Hi Guk, I should’ve been honest with you; trusted you like you said. Seeing that me today Guk… I don’t want to be him. Please give me the chance to not be and meet me where you talked about helping me try and use my wand. I’ll wait. 

He blinked reading it three more times before looking up at his fifth friends; family members. Then he looked towards the mad Yoongi still had out and realized Jimin was waiting for him to go to him. He couldn’t believe Jimin was reaching out to him like he wanted. This was all he wanted; he couldn’t believe he said he’ll wait just like he did last week. He tried not to smile but failed and his friends nodded at him to go. 

“What are you waiting for?” Jin asked. 

“I’ll tell you about it later. I promise.” He said getting up and touched reach of them before taking the letter and rushed out the room. He didn’t want to be that guy that runs towards a future friend; a person he connects with but he did. He ran though the halls all the way down the stairs and out the sidewalk towards the woods. He approached the area and saw a figured standing there is the fallen snow with his back to him. 

He slowed down his pace and got closer making plenty of noise so Jimin will hear him and once he did he turned to him, surprised to see him. Jungkook raised the letter and noticed the man not Obscurial; not right now. Right now, he was just a man; just Jimin and he looked nervous as his Adam apple went up and down proving just how anxious he was. 

“Hi.” Jungkook said and Jimin brought his hands which was shaking towards his coat and began undoing them. 

“What are you doing? It’s freezing out.” He said reaching out to touch his hands but Jimin hit the top of his hands making Jungkook eyes widen. Jimin bite his lip and mouthed sorry but Jungkook shook his head. 

“What are you doing?” He repeated with a soft tone. 

“Showing.” He whispered and Jungkook eyes widen hearing his voice again; his beautiful gently voice. 

“Then we can go inside.” He told him but Jimin shook his head as he continued to undo his coat and before it dropped into the snow Jungkook grabbed it. He didn’t understand why he wanted to do this is the freezing cold but if he was comfortable here and willing to explain it when his done; Jungkook will just make sure his lips won’t go blue. 

“The snow will make it too cold to wear.” He said and Jimin slowly nodding before lifting his sweater and took it off and Jungkook eyes widen. He blinked trying to see if he was seeing things but there was over 15 scars all over his chest and stomach but none on his arms. 

“Jimin.” He mumbled but then Jimin turned away from him and Jungkook knees almost gave out. His eyes watery and buried from the cold but he can still see clearly because even him he was a mike away he would still see what was scared into his back. Five across and eight down in rows were scars of four lines and one going though each pair. Over 70 marking were covering his whole back. He choked seeing such torture and abuse. 

It felt like having Jimin show him this was as honest as he could be. It was raw and real and Jungkook felt like he didn’t deserve to see him like this; so beautifully brave for showing someone what he went though without saying a word. He had so many questions but couldn’t put together his thoughts. Another thing that he couldn’t place was the fact that Jimin body didn’t look sickly skin he had muscle he was just thin. He was strong probably had to be to take all those marks over time as some look extremely old while others were more recent maybe months ago. 

“What-“ 

“Punishment.” Jimin whispered and Jungkook looked closer seeing they weren’t even healed right and were rough. 

He knew better than to touch him he just cleared his throat swallowing his tears before moving in front of him. Jimin had his head dropped in shame but instead of saying anything he gently reached for his sweater he was holding in his hand. Jimin met his eyes and Jungkook helped him put on his clothes; he looked confused but said anything or back away from him. Nothing was said as Jungkook threw the cost over his shoulders and began doing the buttons. 

“Why show me this?” He asked keeping his eyes on the buttons not wanting to overwhelm him more than probably already feels. 

“Each one was given because I spoke out of term or said no to them.” He mumbled and Jungkook couldn’t believe he was talking to him but he shouldn’t be happy about it because of what he was saying. 

“Who?” He whispered in the cold steady wild blowing around them but when Jimin shook his head; he nodded. 

“That’s okay. Don’t feel bad for not telling me Jimin showing me this side of you is more than enough. You’re so brave.” He told him. 

“Not brave, scared. Scared to become what I fear.” He said and Jungkook move closer. 

“Can I hug you?” He asked slowly and Jimin finally looked at him and scanned his face but nodding twice. Jungkook wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close and felt Jimin hands touch his coat. 

“You’re not what you saw. Just feeling this way proves you’re not. Thank you for showing me I don’t feel like I deserve it though.” He said and Jimin pulled back a bit but not out of his arms. 

“Wanted you, to understand why… I-“ 

“Don’t talk, pushed me away and get scared. I know. I understand I just… I made you-“ 

“No. You didn’t.” Jimin said still using such a quiet tone like if he spoke too loud his voice would hurt. 

“Why show me outside?” 

“Alone. Quiet.” He told him and he nodded before looking towards the castle and it looked spooky but beautiful covered in snow. 

“Look.” He said and Jimin turned to Hogwarts and his eyes widen. 

“Best school simply for the view.” He said before releasing it was about to start snowing again but Jimin actually looked so completely comfortable out here in the cold. 

“You like the cold?” He wondered and Jimin looked back to him nodding before a few snowflakes began to fall and landed on Jimin’s hair. This time he reached over and brushed it off his hair and Jimin eyes widen at that. 

“We should go inside.” He told him. 

“Wait.” Jimin said before reaching down and grabbed a small hand full of snow. Jungkook thought he was about to start a snow fight but instead he tilted his head up. He blow the snow out of his hands and Jungkook felt paralyzed by the slight because he looked so beautiful; in his element and wasn’t scared of a second thing. He sneaked out his wand and put it towards the side of his head. 

He wanted to remember this moment like a photo in his head; how he looked as his eyes were closed and how soft his lips looked. He couldn’t believe how brave Jimin was but it was so interesting to see him move so softly as he blow out all the snow in his hands before turning to him. Jungkook quickly dropped his wand and stared at him with questions. 

“Why did you do that?” He wondered in awe. 

“Wish.” He answered and Jungkook smiled. 

“What did you wish for?” He asked and Jimin shook his head. 

“Can’t say.” 

“Where did you learn that?” 

“Made it up. Was in the snow a lot for many reasons.” He mumbled and Jungkook hummed before leaning down and took some snow into his palms as the new snow began falling above them. Still he stood up straight and sneaked over to see Jimin was watching him before he closed his eyes and blow the snow out of his hand making a wish. 

The wish he had was simple he wanted to stay close to his friends and not have his dad take them away from him; to take Jimin away. 

When he opened his eyes and looked back to Jimin; he was staring at him but neither said anything. Then Jungkook began walking back towards the castle and Jimin followed. They walked the halls before Jungkook stopped seeing wizards were working on the Ice Christmas Ball that used to be called Yule Ball. They watched them put together the trees and the snow and sculptures and the themes was blue and grey; it looked breathtaking. 

“Christmas ball is in three days then it’s winter break.” Jungkook said to Jimin with everything going on it slipped his mind and he didn’t even have a date. 

“Ball?” Jimin wondered as they continued on walking back up to the where everyone else was. 

“Yeah it’s a place where there’s food and dancing. It’s fun. Do you dance?” He wondered and Jimin just looked away he didn’t push him because somehow it made him uncomfortable. Once they walked in the others were sleeping but the fire was still on so they sat down to get warm in silent. 

“I can’t dance so don’t feel bad.” He said and Jimin just shook his head again before moving closer to him so their shoulders were touching. They just watched the fire slowly go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas is you celebrate it I wrote this while helping my mom cook all day and it’s such an important chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Also sorry for the long wait I’ll try to do better at updating in the future and want to let you know that I’m definitely finishing this story no matter how long it takes. I hope you’ll wait!


	8. I see you

As the fire faded Jungkook looked over at Jimin taking everything that has happened in from seeing his fear and his scars to hearing his soft voice and he wanted him safe and protected. He thoughts of it all hit him and made him think if he; they should tell the others but he didn’t know if he would be comfortable with that of not. 

“Jimin?” He asked quietly making him turn his head towards him. 

“Do you feel comfortable with them knowing that you can talk? We don’t have to tell them about anything else.” He told him and Jimin looked down at his own hands. 

“We don’t have to it’s just they’re family, I don’t want to keep secrets from them.” Jungkook explained quietly to not wake anyone up. 

“Secrets keep you safe.” Jimin whispered and Jungkook lower himself so Jimin looked taller. 

“Friends who are closer than family, they keep those secrets to help protect and get closer. But if you don’t feel safe in us doing so then that’s okay.” He told him and Jimin looked behind them towards the others who were sleeping on the couch and sofa and chairs. Yoongi had his head on Namjoon shoulder while Tae had his feet in Yoongi lap as he was laying across the rest of the couch. Jin was sleeping sideways in the chair and Hobi had the whole sofa to himself; they looked comfortable and peaceful sleeping. 

“Why don’t you want them to know?” He whispered and Jimin turned back to him. 

“I cause them enough trouble.” 

“Jimin you do realize that they would’ve stood up for me even if I didn’t? They were by your side all week pushing aside the fact that Hobi and Jin both have bad past when it comes to Obscurial’s. They care for you. They don’t push answers out of you like I do but they care the same.” He told him and Jimin signed before shaking his head a bit and Jungkook titled his own. 

“They should be scared; we all do.” He said facing back towards the fire while Jungkook eyes remained on his face. 

“Did you know why Harry Potter team won during the dark war?” He asked and Jimin hummed. 

“The dark lord ward called to Potter instead of himself.” 

“Yes but it’s more so he had his friends; his family to help him. Harry had part of Voldemort inside his mind his whole life. All those negative thoughts but he had his friends to guide him and help him when it was needed. They keep him in line and away from the edge of darkness Jimin. Voldemort couldn’t win because his followers were made to be there; he held them by fear while Potter won because of faith in the people around him.” Jungkook explained and Jimin’s eyes were locked on the fire before they slowly looked his way. 

“You’re too kind for what the world is really like Gukk. Don’t lose that.” He whispered always keeping his voice low like his vocal chords wouldn’t allow him to speak outer but Jungkook didn’t mind. He liked his quiet sweet voice; it sounded more and more like a angel that was strong but wounded. 

“I’ll do my best.” He said and watched him look over his shoulder towards his friends then back to him. 

“Tomorrow. Let them sleep.” Jimin said after a while and Jungkook nodded before letting his head rest against the sofa that Hobi was sleeping on. 

“You tired?” He mumbled and Jimin nodded as he pulled his legs to his chest so he closed his eyes and slowly felt sleep come over him. However, before he finally went into a deep sleep he felt a small hand touch his arm making him open his eyes. 

“Hmm?” 

“Blanket.” Jimin whispered putting it over him and Jungkook smiled before moving it so it was covering both of them and Jimin’s eyes widen at that. 

“The fire is almost completely out and maybe you like the cold or something but I’ll feel better if you share the blanket with me.” He said feeling the need to explain himself by Jimin reaction but when he nodded carefully Jungkook just smiled more. 

“You need to come closer you know.” Jungkook mumbled slurring quickly over the words and Jimin scanned his face Jungkook noticed as his eyes moved all over his face like five times before inching closer and curled up next to him. He was freezing by touch even from his robe so Jungkook being as sleepy as he was wrapped him up more in the blanket and pulled him closer. 

“Better.” He mouth not fully realizing he had Jimin almost completely in front of him giving him as much as the blanket as he could. They were so close; it reminded Jungkook of last week when he kept Jimin close on the bed after he let out his mist as Jungkook thought of calling it. He really like having him close knowing he was safe and okay and no one could never hurt him. He fell asleep quickly when he felt Jimin’s hand grip his robe on his arm. 

“Stop it Hobi.” Jungkook heard a low voice say waking him up but he didn’t move. 

“But look at them Yoongi; they’re precious.” 

“Yes but don’t wake them up.” 

“You both talking right over them is going to wake them up.” Namjoon whispered but he was a terrible one and Jungkook couldn’t hold back his smile from it. 

“Told you.” He said as he opened his eyes. 

“Hey lover boy.” Yoongi teased and he made a face before looking over seeing Jimin was gripping both his arms around his with his head against his shoulder facing him. He looked down going to move the blanket when he felt Jimin’s legs were over his underneath so he didn’t move at all; even the blanket. 

“I see everything went well last night then?” Tae asked with a smile and Jungkook hummed. 

“I got answers.” He answered his voice feeling really dry from the cold. 

“Jin’s getting breakfast.” Hobi said and he nodded. 

“Okay.” He said rubbing his head. 

“Classes are canceled for the day since they’re rescheduling us to go to Hogsmeade today at eleven it’s eight now.” Namjoon told him and he nodded. 

“So, what happened?” Tae asked sitting down in front of him and Jungkook looked to Jimin. 

“Our battles against our parents seem so little now.” He said before looking back to them and Namjoon sat down as yoongi move down into an Asian squat. 

“I think it would be better to wait until Jin comes back and when he wakes up.” He added. 

“Okay.” Yoongi said and he nodded. 

“But you guys are okay now right?” Tae asked and Jungkook hummed nodding. 

“I’m sorry for going quiet on you guys-“ 

“We understand and none of that matters what does is that we’re together and we’re going to stay together.” Namjoon told them and they smiled at each other all loving that idea especially Jungkook. Then he felt Jimin move and quickly looked down at him seeing he was waking up. He didn’t move his legs though like he thought he would instead he just blinked in confusion meeting his eyes. 

“Hey.” He said and Jimin looked over to the boys but before he could even open his mouth to say something if he wanted to the door open. 

“I got food!” Jin said coming in screaming in joy. 

“Jinnie you could’ve woken them up!” Hobi said getting to his feet with a loud tone as he came in and kicked the door shut. 

“Oh please, like you guys can stay quiet for more then 20 minutes.” He said putting the bags of food on the small table in front of Jimin. 

“Morning you two.” He said before sitting down and Hobi pouted before doing the same. 

“Morning.” Jungkook told him before eyeing Jimin seeing his attention was on the food. 

“Let’s eat first.” He reckoned and everyone agree so they ate breakfast; they didn’t make it awkward like they were waiting on Jimin or Jungkook to explain anything. Instead, Hobi and Jin were bickering while Tae laughed at it all. 

Yoongi and Namjoon were talking among themselves about the village and Jungkook keep checking on Jimin since he didn’t move his legs off him even as he ate. He put his left hand under the blanket because he just wanted to adjust his legs but the second he touch him Jimin flinched. Jungkook pulled his hand back but Jimin quickly moved his legs off him taking the blanket and his warm with him. 

He removed the blanket from him and moved it in between the two of both before pulling his legs and cross them over each other. He looked back to the others who didn’t even noticed and he just carried on eating while checking on Jimin every so often. When they finished eating Jungkook knew they wanted to know something at the very least, but he waited for them to ask. 

“Alright so what can you tell us?” Yoongi asked being the first to say anything and the others looked at Jungkook then Jimin before repeating it. Jungkook looked over at Jimin who glanced over before looking down at his food then gave a small nod. After releasing a breath Jungkook put his fork down and put his hands together. 

“So Jimin can speak, we spoke before and last night. He was punish to not to do things like talk back and things like that; things I don’t want to talk about either but he can talk.” He said and they looked over at him but he wouldn’t look to him. 

“He thinks the more people who know things about him the more danger he and us are in.” He added and Jimin nodded still keeping his eyes on the table. 

“That makes scene.” Yoongi said nodding and Jimin looked at them without moving his head. 

“Why did you talk to him but not us though?” Tae wondered and Jungkook grinned shaking his head a bit. 

“Jealous much?” 

“Yeah because I know his birthday; we’re two months apart.” He said pouting and Jungkook didn’t know much of anything about Jimin and that hurt. 

“I wanna hear your voice.” He added pouting more and Jimin signed looking to Jungkook. 

“It’s up to you Hyung.” He said and Jimin eyes widen a bit before moving his eyes towards the others. 

“Hi.” Jimin whispered out loud to everyone gasped before smiling widely making Jimin feel comfortable; Jungkook knew it by how relax his shoulders. 

“Oh my god! You’re voice is so soft and pretty.” Tae said and Jimin tensed up immediately again. 

“What?” Jungkook asked and he looked over at him and Jungkook just scanned his face. 

“It’s okay.” He added and Jimin shook his head before taking out his notebook and wrote something. Jungkook grabbed it before reading it out loud for everyone to hear. 

“They told me my voice is a weapon.” He read before looking at him shaking his head over again. 

“Jimin, that’s true but not the way you think.” Yoongi said making Jimin pause moving his eyes to him. 

“It means you can lie and manipulate not that your voice can physically hurt someone like your mist can.” He explained and Jungkook nodded. 

“You don’t know that.” He mumbled and Yoongi smiled softly. 

“You talking isn’t hurting us now is it?” He asked making Jimin narrow his eyes thinking. 

“But they-“ 

“They were making you believe it to be so-“ 

“So you think you can’t talk and feel safe doing it.” Jungkook finished what Namjoon was saying and Jimin took a breath. 

“It’s okay if you need time to believe that but we’re here for you.” Jin said with a warm smile and Jimin nodded a bit. 

“We should shower cause we’re leaving soon.” Namjoon said and everyone agreed and cleaned up before leaving to go to their separate dorm rooms to get ready. 

“I get it why you feel the way you do for him.” Jin said as they got ready and Jungkook titled his head. 

“What do you mean?” 

“He’s gently, smart and strong. His been though so much but you see him differently.” He said and Jungkook looked down at his wand. 

“Is that bad?” 

“No, it’s real but be careful and slow Jungkook. Don’t rush him. I’m glad you are showing how kind you are lately.” He told him and Jungkook blushed because hearing that from Jin made him feel proud and happy. 

“Let’s go.” Jin said and they went downstairs to meet up with everyone and walked towards the frozen late where the carriages were waiting. Once they arrived Jimin’s eyes widen ten times as wide as usual and Jungkook knew he saw the thestrals. 

“They’re called Thestrals, they are harmless and invisible to those who hasn’t seen death.” He whispered and Jimin met his eyes with sad eyes. 

“I can’t see them but it’s okay that you can. No one really talks about them though.” He explains and Jimin looked back to the invisible horse. 

“Come on.” Namjoon said getting onto the wagon along with the others. Only the seven of them can fit so they rode together. Jungkook would’ve loved to walk but they were going over the frozen lake so he would be fine with this and he sat next to Jimin so it was fine. The whole ride he watched his friends talk and make jokes and explain things to Jimin and it was just wonderful to see. 

When they arrived to the village of Hogsmeade; they all stayed together and showed Jimin around and he took everything in. No one bothered them as they were shopping for suits and dressers for the Ice Ball coming up in two days. Even they looked at outfits to wear and that was the only time they separated but Yoongi and Jungkook didn’t leave Jimin side. 

They were inside a pretty fixing room surrounded by books and clothes. There was three floors and on the second Jungkook could hear music as people were dancing and he grew sad. He really wanted to know how to dance but his parents never thought it was important to learn. He noticed Jimin was watching him with his head tilt but he slightly shook his head as Yoongi came out wearing a green suit for the ball. 

“It’s perfect for you.” Jungkook said. 

“I know, I’m gonna change and buy it you guys still looking?” He asked and they both nodded and he did the same before looking in the mirror once before heading back into the changing room. Jungkook looked around again then Jimin grabbed his robe making him turn to him. 

“Yes?” He asked and Jimin took a breath. 

“What’s wrong?” He whispered moving closer to him and Jungkook eyes widen a bit because him asking means he cares about him. 

“The music is pretty. My parents thought dancing lessons weren’t important. It’s nothing.” He said shaking his head a bit but then Jimin moved his hand into his and Jungkook stared at their hands. 

“They taught me to dance so get people close to hurt them.” Jimin mumbled and Jungkook met his eyes. They were silent and Jungkook took a step closer with his head tilt. 

“You won’t hurt me.” He said softly with a small smile and Jimin rolled his eyes looking down before showing a mirror smile. 

“I’ll teach you.” He said with still a quiet voice but a bit louder and braver than before. 

“Let’s look for outfits first.” Jungkook told him and Jimin smiled bigger. 

“What?” 

“You’re nervous.” 

“Am not.” 

“Hmm.” Jimin said nodding a bit and they pulled apart to look for suits to wear; however, nothing seemed good enough to them as they changed on three different outfits but they had fun together. Jimin was open to giggling and smirking a lot and the outfit he had on now that was filled with color made Jungkook comfortable. He had on a white sweater with spenders. 

“I’m nervous because I have be close to you for a long time and don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I like you giggling and happy; not scared like I’ve seen you so many times.” He blurred out as Jimin was looking at himself in the mirror and looked at him though it before turning to him. 

“How can dancing hurt you?” He asked and Jungkook stared at him. 

“Like Yoongi explained it.” He added quietly and Jungkook parted his lips understanding. 

“Oh, to get them close to you and gain their trust before hurting them but dancing it supposed to be beautiful and special. It’s like a whole other language you can explain how you feel though it.” He explained and Jimin eyes lit up in wonder and possibilities as he walked over to him. 

“Truly?” 

“Yes.” He said and Jimin looked down and Jungkook saw blush enter his cheek and was in awe. 

“I’ll show you.” He mumbled letting out his hand after the blush quickly left his cheeks. Jungkook let out a chuckle because he never would’ve thought Park Jimin would let out his hand to him. He gladly put his hand in his as he was the one to pull Jungkook forward almost until they were chest to chest and put Jungkook hand on his hip. Then calmly grabbed the other hand and put rested his palm on his arm. 

“It’s easy really.” Jimin whispers as they slowly began to move backward and forward to the music playing from upstairs. Jungkook couldn’t stop smiling even as he had mistake but he didn’t much mind since it made Jimin giggle and he had a wonderful giggle. 

“Be serious Gukk.” He told him in between the laughs and Jungkook nodded meeting his eyes and they started to truly dance without breaking any kind of eye contact. They moved slowly getting lost in the music and let their bodies move on their own. Jungkook never felt so connected to someone before and the way Jimin was staring right back at him made him feel like neither has he. 

“Jeon!” Tae’s voice suddenly shouted making them come back to this reality. 

“You down there? Hello?” His voice confirmed as they pulled parted a bit awkwardly before Jungkook went towards the middle of the room and looked up seeing tae on the top floor looking down; with a smile. 

“If you two are done doing whatever, come up I have a early Christmas present!” He shouted grinning wider seeing Jimin standing next to him. 

“We haven’t found anything to wear.” Jungkook called out to him. 

“Don’t worry, Jin has found a perfect suit for you and I got something from Jimin now come up!” Tae shouted down and they looked to each other before changing and headed upstairs. Once they arrived everyone was waiting making Jungkook wondered if any of them saw them dancing but they didn’t give him an knowing looks so he hoped not. 

“Alright we’re all here now show us.” Hobi said and tae grinned bigger than ever before. 

“First story time. So you know how I know almost everyone and sometimes makes trades and deals with them well my greedy Slytherin hands got a hold of something that can help us remain safe from… well anyone in the castle who could come after Jimin. I percent to you all The Marauder’s Map.” Tae said finishing off his speech as he pulled out the very old yet looked brand new map that allow those who knew its secret spell to see where anyone is at Hogwarts. 

“How did you get it?” Yoongi asked taking it from his hands first and Tae giggled. 

“I shall not reveal my secrets.” Tae said proudly and everyone just shook his heads even Jimin. 

“What’s the spell?” Namjoon asked and Tae smile couldn’t get any bigger his box smile covered up his whole face as he pulled out his wand. 

“I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” He said before tapping the paper and they hovered over it seeing the map appear. However, before they could even open it they heard the whistle that it was time to go back to the castle. Tae quickly spoke the spell to hide the ink before putting it back in his cloak before they left the building. 

They rode back to Hogwarts and for the next two days up until the ball there wasn’t much of anything going on. Studying and getting ready for the ball was all that was happening; truly. Jimin was reading all the volume one spell books because he really did want to start using his wand but he wanted to be prepared so he wouldn’t hurt anyone. 

Tae and Jin did find them the perfect outfits and Tae instinct that they all have a photo shoot and Jungkook couldn’t take his eyes off Jimin photo because he looked so good. All their outfits fit exactly who they were as people but also they house too which a lot of people didn’t do the same but they were proud of who they were even if they weren’t part of the same house. Their friendship went beyond ranks and houses and Jungkook couldn’t be happier. 

The Ball day had finally arrived and seeing everyone all dressed all with their dates or group that they were going with like Jungkook and his friends were; it was all still exciting. The room was spectacular and made of ice and snow covered trees and the ceiling was made to look like it was snowing. Jungkook knew looking at Jimin that he loved it and had never seen anything so beautiful. They all walked in and sat together and talked and danced and had a great time. 

As the Ball slowly got to its end the music had slowed down and couples or not began to dance together, he noticed Hobi grabbed Jin’s hand and they went dancing which was very surprising but he said nothing. Then a Ravenclaw guy asked Tae to dance which he gladly took. Then it was just Jimin, himself, Yoongi and Namjoon who remained. 

“Why don’t you guys dance?” Jungkook wondered looking at the pair. 

“Can’t.” Namjoon said and Yoongi nodded. 

“We’re fine. Why aren’t you?” Yoongi asked and by his tone Jungkook knew that he saw them dancing but didn’t say anything until now. 

“Don’t wanna dance here. Too crowd.” Jungkook said simply and Jimin looked over at him. 

“It is?” He asked and he hummed. 

“But… I would… I think it would be nice… To dance.” He said nervously and Jungkook stared at him. 

“You want to dance?” He asked and Jimin looked at his hands in his fully covered fitted green coat but it looked wonderful on him. He nodded slowly and Jungkook fixed his red suit jacket before standing up. 

“Come dance with me then.” He said and Jimin shot his head up seeing Jungkook had his hand out waiting for him. Yoongi and Namjoon both smirked taking a sip of their drinks at the same time as Jimin slowly put his hand into his. He got up and Jungkook walked them near the end of the dance floor next to the huge open window; they all were open to let in the cold air as it made the theme all even more real. 

They turned to each other and Jimin put his hand on his arm and it gave Jungkook the permission to place his on his hip as they reached out towards each other hands and connected them. Before they started dancing Jungkook looked at their hands together seeing how different in size they were but how completely shinning they looked together. Everything he felt before this couldn’t compare; he felt honor in touching the Obscurial hand and waist. 

“Good?” Jimin whispered making him meet his eyes. 

“Perfect.” He said and saw Jimin cheek turn rose like before he took a step back and pulled him closer getting him into the steps of the slow dance. They didn’t say anything for a while; they just dance and it happened again. That feeling that Jungkook never felt before with someone; it felt deep and strong and unstoppable. 

“How am I doing?” He asked trying to distract himself from how deep but steady his heart was beating; he could feel it radiate though his whole body. 

“You’re a natural.” Jimin said making Jungkook smirk. 

“I’m glad you think so. I’m glad you’re talking to me, I don’t want you to ever stop. Maybe it is a weapon but in a good way.” He told him and Jimin stared at him without missing a beat of the music. 

“Can weapons do used for good?” 

“I believe so, they help protect from bad guys, don’t they?” 

“They hurt and kill.” 

“Not always.” Jungkook said and Jimin hummed. 

“Gukk?” 

“Yes?” 

“How do you see me?” He asked and Jungkook couldn’t tell him it was too soon; he didn’t even know himself so he spun him around and pulled him back and even closer to his chest. 

“Tell me.” He mumbled and Jungkook swallowed. 

“Tomorrow.” He mumbled even lower and Jimin tilted his head before nodding a bit. They didn’t talk for the rest of the few dances they did together before there was a bang making Jimin flinch gasping and crashed into his chest. Jungkook knew what that sound was; as saw people rushing towards the windows and quickly move them away. 

He moved his whole arm around Jimin shoulders as he brought them to the window in the corner of the room where no one was. He looked outside and saw the huge fireworks going off in the sky in all different colors and shapes. 

“It’s okay. Jimin, it’s okay; look.” He said rubbing his shoulder and slowly pulled him away from his chest turning him to the window. 

“Trust me.” He said reaching out to touch his cheek making him open his eyes and Jungkook looked into those deep eyes and smiled. 

“Look.” He said as another firework went off and Jimin’s eyes widen like a puppy seeing something new and his lips parted at the beauty. He was beautiful. 

“Fireworks.” He told him and every time they stopped for a second his face fell but the moment they came back his eyes lit up again. He couldn’t care less about the fireworks but seeing the joy that they caused Jimin; he couldn’t look away. That was the moment he knew what he was feeling; was true feeling. 

He liked the Obscurial so much it was like fireworks. The feeling would fade for just a few moments before coming back in full force over and over again; never ending. Jungkook never wanted it to end. He didn’t care about his mist; his past or what anyone said about him. He saw him; saw him differently and completely as he was. He was curious and smart; brave and gentle. 

“I see you completely.” He said, Jimin snapped his head over with a tear falling. 

“What?” 

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” He asked reaching up to whip his tear and knew they were happy ones. He nodded slowly staring at him but Jungkook just smiled. 

“I don’t think anyone could cry over fireworks but you see the beauty in an explosion. Jimin, I see you as you the one you and whoever tried to hide away.” He told him; Jimin didn’t say anything back but that was okay. 

“Watch on.” He said and Jimin slowly turned back to be fireworks; Jungkook watched him watch the Christmas show in the sky. 

The next day, everyone but the group was leaving to go home but for the seven of them being together was home. They went up to the clock tower watching the other students leave and giggled as some fell in the snow. They spend Christmas not opening presents but being in each other presents; telling stories and eating together and it was enough for them. 

For the next week up until New Years; they spend every day in the main hall with the beautiful trees to study the return exams and just hanged out and Jimin was getting used to be in the huge room again. Hopefully he can do it when there will be people too but one step at a time. He secretly couldn’t wait for New Year's Eve to see Jimin see the even bigger firework show. 

They even used the Map a few times to see if it really works and if anyone besides them and a few teachers were still in the castle. Lucky it was just them so they played hide and seek but Jimin stayed with one of them at all times because he didn’t want to be alone. Jungkook was glad he didn’t need to be with just him but any of them; it showed he trusted all six of them not just one or two. 

It was New Year’s Eve; they sneak onto the roof of the Hufflepuff tower and maybe sneaked a few drinks too before the show started and Jungkook and the others too watched how happy Jimin got more than they watched the snow. Jungkook looked at his friends; they all smiled at him then to Jimin but he wasn’t looking at any of them. 

“Jimin.” He stated; Jimin just nodded without looking away from the sky. 

“Put your hands up; enjoy yourself. Be free.” He said; Jimin turned his head to look at him in surprise. 

“I see you and know you’ll love it more.” He told him and Jimin smiled so full his eyes even smile; Jungkook had thought he couldn’t more beautiful; he was wrong. He watched Jimin do it and he laughed as they counted down with cheers and joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is complete. All together I wrote 10,000 words in four days with a lot of personal things going on but I’m very proud of myself and I hope you like the more we know about Jimin. How do you feel about how Jungkook is explains his emotions? Please comment and things like that I would really love that. Happy holidays!


	9. Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HI, welcome back to another chapter; I really feel good about this chapter and wrote it all in 24 hours because it just flowed after thinking about it. I hope you enjoy this from Yoongi's POV. Please leave a nice comment below and tell me what you think will happen next. Enjoy reading!

Yoongi couldn’t believe what he was reading, he was flaming with anger; the hatred that was flowing thought-out his whole body as he read the letter four; five times. He wasn’t able to think even as they divided to have breakfast outside in the courtyard because in the dine hall, there was so many students. Since it was the first week back from Winter break everyone was had gather in the dining to tell their friends how their Christmas was. 

Knowing it would be crowded, he and Tae with Jimin were waiting for the others in the early morning before class started, outside. That’s when an owl from the mail services arrived, dropping a letter into Yoongi’s lap before flying away. He looked down seeing it was from the Ministry of Magic; his chest caved in a bit as he opened it and read it. It took him five times to comprehend what it was telling him. 

“What’s wrong?” Tae asked looking over but Yoongi quickly folded it and put it back in the envelope; placing it face down under his tray. 

“Doesn’t matter.” He said picking up his fork. 

“Doesn’t look like it.” Tae pointed out; however Yoongi said nothing as he saw Jungkook and Jin walking over. His eyes went to Jimin seeing his back straighten; he always like becomes alive whenever the Gryffindor was around. He noticed how much their friendship; relationship has change over the break. Lots of things has changed in the past three weeks. 

“Hey guys.” Jungkook said sitting next to Jimin while Jin sit across from Yoongi. 

“Hello, my people.” Jin said smiling. 

“You both are in a good mood this morning.” Tae told them. 

“Good thing.” 

“Why weren’t you inside?” Hobi said appearing and sat next to Jin; a bit closer than usually. Yoongi has noticed so damn much lately even when he didn’t want to. 

“Jimin likes it outside.” Tae said smiling at him and Jimin showing a little smile in thanks. 

“It is beautiful and nice out today; not too cold.” Jungkook pointed out. 

“True. So, Yoongi got a letter.” Tae told them all making Yoongi roll his eyes. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He said with a cold tone before seeing Namjoon walking with a girl and saw them close; whispering, smiling and leaning into each other. He swallowed looking back down at his plate; focusing himself to take another bite. 

“What was the letter about?” Hobi asked. 

“Family.” Yoongi let out not wanting them to keep pushing this. He wanted to eat and leave especially if Namjoon wasn’t coming to eat breakfast with them and continue talking to the girl. 

“So what’s the plan today? Being the first day back to classes… Having the halls filled again… Who’s with Jimin?” Jin wondered feeling the tension and was always the one to change it. Yoongi knew even if they were born in the same year that Jin felt the responsibility of being the oldest no matter how close they were in age. 

“I’ll watch him since Jungkook is on the field for most of the day.” Tae answered and Jimin looked to Jungkook. 

“What?” He asked always using a gently tone; not that was filled of talking down to him or something, it was more how you would talk to a crush more than anything. 

“You… You said I can learn magic today.” Jimin whispered; he was talking more but only saying a sentence at a time. Yoongi’s brows rose looking over at them and Hobi cleared his throat. 

“I haven’t talk to them about it.” He mumbled embarrassed giving his friends a sorry look. 

“Can you use magic?” Jin asked. 

“A wand respond to him; he might be able to.” Jungkook answered for him and Jimin nodded a bit. 

“We shouldn’t try it on campus; it’s dangerous.” Yoongi said looking back to Namjoon as he was still talking to the girl. He titled his head downward, keeping his emotions; his jealousy deep within his chest because this was needed to happen. He couldn’t act of the feeling he felt for the Ravenclaw for so many reason but especially now; with the news he received. Should he even tell them? No. There was too much going on. 

“True, maybe the woods?” Tae wondered. 

“We can put up a protection spell so if he can’t control the magic he won’t damage anything.” Jin pointed out and Jimin eyes widen with hope. 

“When?” Hobi asked when no one disagreed with his idea. 

“Ask Kim.” Yoongi said in a low tone nodding his head towards him and his friends all look. 

“So that’s why he hasn’t over here.” Jin stated and Yoongi hummed feeling like he couldn’t breathe. His eyes grew sad knowing he won’t ever be able to even try to move on from him while he probably didn’t even feel the same way. Sure, they spend time together a few touches of the shoulder and hand but never intimate. He felt stupid but this was good, Namjoon will be safe with someone like her. Yoongi didn’t need anyone like that if it wasn’t him; he could live with being alone. 

“Hey Joon!” Jungkook shouted waving him over and Yoongi eyes widen in surprise. He looked up and saw Namjoon looking over and smiled before saying something to the girl; touching her arm. He touched his arm too, Yoongi felt himself sinking into his spirit as he came over. He couldn’t even met his eyes as he sat down on the other side of Jin across from Jimin. 

“Hey guys.” He said. 

“Who’s she?” Jin wondered. 

“Oh, Esme. She’s from my AP class.” Namjoon answer and Yoongi signed, of course she’s smart too. 

“She’s pretty.” Jin said; Yoongi kept his eyes on his tray. 

“Yeah, I guess she’s pretty. What are y’all talking about?” He asked. Yoongi wondered if he dismissed it for him; if he knew how he felt about him. Tae and Jungkook explained what their plan was while he sat and listened. 

“Yoongi.” Namjoon stated making Yoongi look at him blinking; he was sinking right in front of them. 

“What?” 

“We called you like twice.” Jungkook told him. 

“Oh… Sorry. What?” He asked. 

“Are you coming after class to the woods?” Tae asked touching his back and he just nodded before grabbing the latter from under the tray. 

“I’m going to head to class. See you guys later.” He mumbled getting up, making sure they couldn’t see the stamp of the letter as he walked off; away from them. 

“What’s going on with him?” He heard Namjoon asked wondering if he even meant it; probably in the scene of a good friend and that was it. 

“He got a letter...” Tae started before Yoongi couldn’t hear anything more as he walked further away. He pushed the letter deep in his robe as he went to class. He didn’t talk to anyone and just did his work. 

His morning classes flew by without him even noticing it; it was like he was auto pilot. Even when he was walking in the halls he couldn’t hear anyone. If someone was talking to him he wouldn’t even know it because he was sinking deeper and deeper into the coldness of his mind. After reading the letter and seeing probably the love of his life with someone else knowing they could never be- 

Suddenly, a large hand grip his arm; he could feel it completely wrap around his upper arm pulling him from the hall and pushed in a wall. Yoongi didn’t even react until he hit a ladder realizing he was in the secret perfect head boy’s library. He turned and saw Namjoon closing the door and his eyes widen. 

“What’s going on with you? I was screaming your name.” He asked turning to him sounding worried and angry. 

“I wasn’t paying attention. No need to push me into the library.” He said emotionless. 

“That’s not an answer. What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” He said fixing his robe before his eyes went to the floor four feet between them each; the letter. Namjoon’s eyes followed and before Yoongi went to grab it Namjoon snatched it up. 

“No. That’s mine!” He shouted rushing to grab it from his hand but Namjoon raised it back away from his hands. 

“It’s from your father?” He wondered and Yoongi began panicking as he starting hitting him in the chest. 

“Give it back! Give it back! It’s not for you to read!” He yelled before he could hear himself crying. 

“Hyung.” Namjoon mumbled. 

“Don’t read it.” He whispered as he was hitting him slower but Namjoon pushed him away and opened the letter. Yoongi grabbed his wand and aimed it to him; he couldn’t know. 

“Drop it.” He said dark; sounding like his father making Namjoon eyes met his before going towards the wand. 

“You wouldn’t-“ 

“Oh I could.” He said telling himself that it was better this way. 

“Could you, Yoongi?” Namjoon asked and Yoongi adjusted his grip. 

“Give it back.” He warned him and Namjoon stared at him. 

“So, that’s it? Whatever this says is more important then us? We tell each other everything; we trust each other.” He told him, confused. 

“Oh please after school the secrets will rip us apart anyway. The future is already here Kim, it’s been here-“ 

“Where the Yoongi that stood in front of us protecting Jimin, protecting all of us from your father? Where’s my friend-“ 

“I don’t want to be your damn friend!” He shouted and Namjoon gasped as the tears were felling from Yoongi eyes. He felt broken, those words on that letter broke him. 

“What?” Namjoon mumbled lowing the letter from his face and Yoongi hiccuping and sniffing the tears down along with everything else he was feeling. 

It was like he was in the middle of a giant storm in the middle of the ocean; feeling the waves of suffocation hitting him making it so hard to breathe. To him, Namjoon was the lifeline; the boat he wanted to get to but the waves of everything his father was about to do make him float further away from him. 

Every time in his head he would try the tell him what he was feeling, it felt like water would enter his lungs… Everything was pulling him down and he couldn’t fight back, he felt so alone. He couldn’t find the words to speak; he was drowning in himself and didn’t know what to do. 

“You don’t mean that. We’re best friends, we-“ 

“We were fooling ourselves; you and me… We’re enemies.” Yoongi said not knowing what the hell he was doing. He watched Namjoon’s eyes narrow before eyeing his wand seeing his hand was shaking then to the letter. 

“You see me as the enemy?” He asked with a shakily voice and Yoongi blink seeing he was crying too. 

“A weakness.” He let out like it was his last breath and Namjoon eyes widen scanning his face before tilting his head taking a step to him. 

“What does this letter say, Yoongi?” He asked and Yoongi shook his head; Namjoon took another step to him. However, Yoongi couldn’t talk anymore because doing what needed to be done; he couldn’t do it. 

“Yoongi?” He asked with his deep tone sounding so soft. A weakness. Before Yoongi knew it, Namjoon hand was on the end of his wand pulling it out of his grip and put it on the table. 

“I’m gonna read it, okay?” He asked leaning in to scan his eyes and Yoongi jaw was shaking. He failed. He failed them all. He watched him reopen the letter and begin reading and watched his eyes widen. 

“Hello, son.” He began and Yoongi shut his eyes tightly. 

“You have a decision to make, leave your friends behind. Do whatever you must to end it or I will take all three Kim’s to court as it has been filed that their families have been doing business without the Ministry knowing. Or, you can stop your nonsense with trying to protect that Obscurial and finish your exams early and come to where you belong.” Namjoon mumbled and Yoongi out a let a gasp like he had stop breathing until Namjoon arms were wrapped around him. 

“He’s lying.” He whispered. 

“He’s done it before; putting away innocents. He and Jeon could do it.” Yoongi choked out gripping onto his robe. 

“He knows you’re his match, you can beat him.” He said pulling away but Yoongi gripped his coat tighter; needing to feel him so remind himself he was safe. 

“I…I’m sorry.” 

“I understand.” He said closing the letter and tossed it on the table before wiping his hands on his coat. 

“No you don’t. He threatened you.” He mumbled before feeling his hands cupping his cheeks making him meet his eyes. 

“I know what it means.” He mumbled before narrowing his eyes again. 

“You’re warm.” He said before moving his palm to his forehead and Yoongi signed feeling his touch; wanting to stay here. 

“I’m fine.” He told him but he shook his head before undoing his robe taking it off and how could Yoongi stop him. He was touching him, grounding him; keeping him above everything else. 

“Where did you get this?” Namjoon asked seeing his pretty dark green button up shirt. 

“Tae.” He answered and Joonie giggle; at a time like this, he giggled. Then he undone his robe and he was wearing that same kind of button up shirt but it had pockets and was blue with an undercoat of sliver. 

“From Tae.” He said and Yoongi chuckled though his tears. 

“He buys us all the same stuff in different color, of course he does.” He mumbled feeling sad again because he couldn’t do it and now who knows what will happen. 

“Hey.” Namjoon said cupping his cheeks again. 

“It’s going to be okay-“ 

“No it’s not.” 

“They can’t hurt us together. They know that, so we can’t break apart not now.” 

“But if it saves your-“ 

“Together we can fight anything okay?” He told him sounding so confident and Yoongi took a breath. 

“Being with you, it’s like coming up for air when I’m drowning.” He admitted quietly and Namjoon smiled showing his dimples. 

“Yeah?” He asked and Yoongi nodded looking down before being his hand to his wrist. 

“You glad you didn’t mean that you don’t want to be my friend.” He said suddenly and Yoongi gripped his wrist tighter. Why did he need to have feeling for him? Why couldn’t he walk away? They would’ve been fine; safe- 

“What’s wrong?” He asked moving his thrum under his jawline feeling it tensing up. 

“You and Esme will be a great couple; her family has big lawyers you should talk to-“ 

“What?” Namjoon asked cutting him off. 

“You and-“ 

“I heard you. Why would you think we were together or going to get together?” He asked not removing his hand; Yoongi should pull away because him not doing so have him hope. 

“I saw you and her.” 

“Yoongi.-“ 

“I didn’t lie when I said I didn’t want to be your friend.” He said suddenly making Namjoon’s eyes widen and Yoongi turned his head to the right before back out of his palms. 

“But we can’t.” He added and Namjoon brows narrowed. 

“Why not?” He asked catching Yoongi off guard. 

“What do you mean why not? You don’t like me-“ Yoongi was cut off by his lips, slamming against his having his head titled down while moving Yoongi’s cheeks upward to make the kiss deep. It wasn’t gentle or sweet; it was to prove a point and it brought Yoongi chills all over him. He never thought his Ravenclaw would ever kiss him. Then Namjoon pulled away and Yoongi was blushing and mind blew, it was so suddenly but also been building up for years. 

“Of course I like you, you were the one to always pull away from me.” Namjoon said breathless and Yoongi lips were still parted, in shook and wanting more. 

“I… Our families.” Yoongi admits quietly and Namjoon dropped his head, his hair less than an inch away from Yoongi’s face. 

“I thought you didn’t like me all because of our fucked up families, damn it Yoongi-“ 

“You can’t blame me. You know you can’t.” 

“I know.” He mumbled meeting his eyes again adjusted his hands upon his cheeks and Yoongi just leaned in to connect their lips again; needing more. 

“I’m sorry.” Yoongi told him after pulling away and Namjoon nodded before taking a breath, dropping his hands and turned around. 

“I was just trying to keep us safe so I-“ 

“I know, it’s just we could’ve been together this whole time, or at least talked to each other but instead you thought you knew what was best… Again, like with the letter.” Namjoon said and Yoongi signed crossing his arms as Namjoon leans over the table; as he always did when he was thinking hard. 

“Why do you always think that the seven of us can handle everything, together?” Yoongi wondered because he didn’t feel that way at all; this made Namjoon turn to him. 

“Because I believe that together we’re stronger, I mean your father and Jeon couldn’t do much to us when they were there because we stood by each other; protected each other. That’s the only reason he sent that because he knows the only way to win is to break us apart. All of our parents been threatening us with that for years.” Namjoon explained and the way he said it made Yoongi believe it; believe they could find a way around this. 

“I’m sorry I wasted so much time trying to keep you safe. You hate goodbyes, I was just trying-“ 

“I know Hyung.” He said walking back to him hugging him close; dropping his head to bury it in his neck and Yoongi hugged him back. 

“So… You don’t like Esme?” Yoongi wondered and Namjoon shook his head against him, tingling his neck. 

“No, you idiot. I like you.” Namjoon told him and Yoongi felt alive; pulling him closer. 

“I like you too.” 

“Everything else, we’ll figure it out.” 

“Okay.” 

“Alright.” Namjoon said ending their hug but brought his hands back to his cheeks. 

“You look exhausted.” He said rubbing under his eyes and Yoongi hoped he will touch him more; in any way. 

“Wow, thanks.” He told him. 

“You always get tired when you cry.” He explained and Yoongi couldn’t believe he remembered that; he told him that during third year when he failed an exam; the only exam he ever failed. 

“Take a nap; it’s not even lunch yet. When you wake up we’ll tell the others.” Namjoon said and Yoongi nodded a bit getting out of his hands; going over to the couch and laid down on his back. 

He watched Joon grab his robe and came over to him putting it over his body and smiled at him. Yoongi returned it before closing his eyes to rest because his eyes were so heavy from crying. He smiled as he felt his hand smooth into his hair before sleep took over. 

When he woke up the room was only lit by one lantern, even though it was still light out the room had heavy curtains on the windows so it was quite dark in the room. His eyes felt better after the crying; he sat up rolling his right shoulder and saw Namjoon writing in his Journal. He could see the word Perfect and Head-Boy on it; those were both of their titles in school. Then, he realizes that he wasn’t writing in his own but Yoongi’s. 

“That’s mine, you know.” He mumbled making Namjoon look over at him. 

“You haven’t used it in weeks.” 

“So?” 

“So, I’m writing down ideas on what to do.” 

“And?” He asked putting his robe on. 

“More bad than good.” He answered. 

“How long have I been sleeping?” 

“Only two hours. I told the others and we’re meeting them in an hour in the old classroom that’s now a storage closet.” He told him as Yoongi got up and went over to him. 

“What did you tell them?” 

“Nothing just you needed sleep so I would stay with you.” Namjoon said and Yoongi nodded and saw how nervous the Ravenclaw was. He didn’t have any idea how to get them out of the letters request. 

“How nice of you.” He told him earning a smile even a dimple appeared. 

“Tell me you have food because I didn’t eat breakfast.” He added and Joon smiled more taking out food; they ate together, side by side and didn’t talk about the letter. 

The hour went by fast, and soon Yoongi was following Namjoon to an old Ravenclaw room that had old tables with chairs with just as old and ripped up books. Tae and Jimin were already waiting and when they walked in they looked up from the books they were looking at. 

“Finally. What’s going on?” Tae asked knowing something was up from this morning. 

“Let’s wait for Jin, Hobi and Jungkook.” Namjoon said and Tae rolled his eyes. 

“You told him but not me. I’m your roommate; and we’re Slytherin’s.” Tae said to Yoongi sounding betrayed; he didn’t want to hear his tone when he found out what the letter said. 

“Well, his… He’s my Ravenclaw.” Yoongi mumbled and Tae face light up as his mouth parted in joy. 

“I take it back, you can tell him anything! Oh Merlin finally.” Tae cheered sitting back down and Jimin was just smiling to himself. Then the side door open and the remaining three walked in and Jin closed and locked the door behind them. 

“Alright we’re all here.” Namjoon said going over to the table and Jungkook and Hobi helped moved the pile of old spells books of the table. 

“What’s going on?” Jungkook asked just as Jimin got up and moved to be standing next to him. 

“I’m just going to say it. Yoongi got a threatening letter from his father to leave school and work for him or he’ll from of me Tae and Jin for some rumor that has no evidence. It will be to only humiliate us-“ 

“My family isn’t pure blood; they’ll be wiped form our memory. If any claims are brought upon my family, we’re done and I might get wiped.” Tae said cutting in making Yoongi drop his head and lean more into the table. 

“Why? Why are they doing this?” Hobi asked. 

“Because he knows I’ll protect you guys more than him. I put you all; all six of you above him.” Yoongi said as his eyes went to Jimin because he was part of their group now, maybe he always was. 

“My fault?” Jimin asked quietly. 

“No, they been trying to separate us for years since we don’t stay with our houses.” Jin explained and the others nodded. 

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is; how do we get Yoongi to stay until the end of the school year?” Namjoon asked. 

“Why does it matter? We’re just buying time at this point. Our parents all want us to follow their path. It’s not like we can stop it.” Hobi mumbled and it was quiet for a minute. 

“Why do you want to stay together?” Jimin whispered making them all look to him. His voice soft and shy as always but it always grabbed their attention. 

“Because we were the only ones who had each other’s back.” Jin answered. 

“Our first year some older kid was picking on Tae in the train and somehow we all were sitting around and heard and just fought for him.” Jungkook added. 

“And even when we were put in other houses we always sat next to each other.” Hobi said. 

“We were inseparable just like now.” Tae pointed out. 

“We’re a team.” Namjoon told him softly and Yoongi met Jimin’s eyes. 

“We’re a family.” He explained and Jimin looked down. 

“What?” Jungkook asked touching his hip over his robe. 

“Never had that. Sounds… Dangerous.” 

“Apparently it is. We just need more time to figure out why they truly want us to hate each other.” Namjoon said. 

“First we need to respond.” Jin added. 

“I can’t just tell him no.” Yoongi told him. 

“Riley Banks.” Jimin mumbled. 

“Who’s that?” Tae asked. 

“How can they help us?” Namjoon asked and Jimin took a breath putting his head down and into his shoulders. 

“She was an error, that’s what they called it… She… They lied about how she died… They hide it away but I know where the original autopsy is.” Jimin said and their eyes widen. 

“I know that name.” Jin said putting his finger up to think and Jimin looked over at him. 

“She was a pure blood right? Young died by an accident. Her family was all over the press and the Ministry called them in for one meeting and suddenly the story was gone.” Jin added and Jimin nodded. 

“An error?” Jungkook asked tilting his head to Jimin. 

“Just do it.” Jimin said looking away from Jungkook to Yoongi. 

“What happened to her?” Jungkook asked. 

“Weapons can be use for good, right?” He asked instead of answering looking back to the Gryffindor and Jungkook scanned over his face before Yoongi saw them go towards his chest. 

“Yes.” He answered. 

“Do it.” Jimin told Yoongi. 

“You sure?” Yoongi asked and Jimin nodded; feeling strong and confident doing so. 

“I want to protect.” He said and Yoongi tilted his head looking at the others. 

“Good enough for me, anything to make that man squeal.” Yoongi said. 

“But we all need agree.” He added and each one of them nodded and Yoongi nodded before writing a letter to his father. 

“After this can we go to the woods? I want to see Jimin do magic for the first time.” Tae wondered. 

“Me too.” Jungkook said. 

“Yeah.” Yoongi told him as he wrote the letter and when he finished he moved it over to Namjoon for him to read to everyone. 

“Father, you’re the one who has two choices. You leave me and all my friends alone including the creature as you call him. Or I go public with the real autopsy of Riley Banks. It didn’t take that long to find a mistake in your term. I learned from the best after all to find weaknesses. Be wise in your choice and we’ll see who’s evidence truly sticks.” Namjoon said and Jin and Hobi giggled while Tae clapped and Jungkook cheered. Jimin was smirking and Namjoon nodded making Yoongi feel powerful; they made him feel powerful. 

“I feel like this is going to start something bigger than just wanting to be friends and finish the year together.” Jungkook said suddenly making Yoongi stop because he was about to use his magic to send the letter to his father. 

“I just want us to be clear, you know if something bad could happened from basically going against our government even if they’re also our parents.” He added. 

“You’re right it’s more than that; it’s about gaining control of our future and what we want. All of us.” Yoongi said. 

“I’ll go to war to be able to do what I want; be who I want to be with and have my future be in my hands.” Namjoon told him and Yoongi couldn’t help but blush. 

“Just send the bloody thing.” Tae told him and Jungkook nodded and he did. The quietness after the letter disappear was like they were waiting for the world to end; for the distraction to begin but nothing happened. They all released their breath putting their hands on the table; in their circle and looked at each other. 

“Should we go to the woods now?” Hobi wondered. 

“Yes.” Yoongi said and they sneaked out though the side door walking the path to the woods. 

“You okay?” Namjoon asked as they walked. 

“Yeah but I just want to make sure we stay safe.” 

“Don’t worry, let’s just see if Jimin can actually use his wand before anything.” 

“Yeah.” Yoongi said looking down at how close their hands were. 

“You better be sure cause I wanted to hold your hand for years.” He said suddenly as they got to the field before the forest and Namjoon took his hand in his and smiled. 

Yoongi blushed and they said nothing more; following the others deeper into the woods. The sun was shining though the trees and it looked so beautiful and peaceful. When they got further away enough to do a protection spell, Jungkook stopped first. 

“There’s not many trees that could fell if anything happens, so here is good.” He said looking around. 

“We should still do the spell, just to be safe. No offense.” Hobi said before looking to Jimin with a apologetic look who quickly shook his head. 

“Do it.” Jimin said and they did the spell to cover over seven acres all around them; just in case. 

“Okay so tips, because you use your magic with your whole body… With this, focus all of it into the wand. Don’t be scared of it’s a lot of aftershock; we’re protected and so is the area. Flow with the magic and remember to speak clearly. Your tone can be quiet but you need to mean it and feel it.” Jungkook explained stepping to Jimin side as Jimin was staring at his Fir wand. 

“And be one with it, don’t rush it and don’t get mad if it wasn’t work at first. It takes weeks for first years to get Lumos right. Don’t worry about it just try your best.” Hobi added and Jimin nodded twice. 

“Lumos is light and something safe so remember that. You can do it.” Jungkook told Jimin and they all nodded before stepping away from him. They watched him as he raised his wand before him and spoke; Lumos.


	10. Mermaids

Jungkook remembered when he was 12 and standing in front of his father practicing his spells over and over again until they were perfect. He remembered he would have to do it even as his mom grew more and more sick and the magic wasn’t helping her. Sometimes even magic isn’t enough, and he even had lessons as his mother left never to be heard from again. 

He was standing in between Jin and Tae as they were all separated out in a five yard radios around Jimin. They put up Protection spells on themselves and the ears just in case this didn’t work. It will. Jungkook had hope that it will, Jimin had drive and was determined, and wanted to be good. He will do this and they will figure out a plan to stay together and take control of their lives. 

He watched Jimin say Lumos with his wand raised in front of him, but nothing happened. Nothing at all, not even a spark of light came from the end of his wand. He adjusted his grip and said it again; Lumos, a little louder this time but still nothing. He looked to Jin who was looking at him, with worry eyes because even kids had something happen. 

“It’s okay.” Jungkook told him but just as he began to speak Jimin shook his head lowing his wand and just turned away from them all. Then he began walking deeper in the forest, however, he didn’t get two feet as Jungkook got in front of him. He put his hand on his robe and even though Jimin was looking down, Jungkook saw how tight his jaw was. 

“Jimin, it’s normal. Like I said, it takes time-“ 

“Don’t.” He hissed moving to the right to keep on walking but Jungkook got in front of him again. 

“Jimin-“ 

“No-“ 

“Hyung.” He said and Jimin stopped trying to get away from him, pausing before slowly looking into his eyes. Jimin’s eyes looked dark, hopeless and defeated; like he excepted and expected this. 

“What happened when you got your wand?” He asked instead of trying to tell him it’s normal to not get it right away and to not give up. However, it he clearly didn’t want to hear that so Jungkook had another idea. 

“What?” Jimin mumbled. 

“When you held it, what happened?” He asked as the others walked over. 

“It’s important to know.” Jin told him and Jimin looked over at him than back to Jungkook and scanned his face. He was thinking of something, Jungkook wondered of what; of course it was what happened a few months ago, nothing else. 

“It hummed.” He answered but his face didn’t change, he was staring at Jungkook hard and deeply. 

“Hummed?” Hobi asked making Jungkook blink and look away from him, those damn eyes; so pulling like a song that sirens sung to get you into the water to drown. 

“Yes.” He told him quietly. 

“What kind of hum?” Namjoon wondered. 

“What did Mr. Ollivander say?” Tae asked. 

“Umm, I don’t know. There’s… there’s different hums?” Jimin wondered and the rest of them looked at each other. 

“Yes, many.” Namjoon said with his head tilt and Jungkook wanted to comfort him. 

“I’ll show you some and you tell me if it sounded the same.” Jin added and Jimin nodded looking down not meeting any of their shares. So, Jin started doing different hums, happy, sad, sarcastic, angry and used different volumes and tones but none of them seemed familiar to Jimin until one did. 

“That one.” Jimin mumbled when Jin hummed a satisfied hun like when you get comfortable in bed and receive a much needed hug. 

“And what did Ollivander said?” Tae repeated in a calming tone. 

“Wand chooses the wizard… It was waiting for me for a long time.” He answered and Jungkook thought about what was wrong. If the wand was waiting for him for so long, everything he does should work perfectly… It had to be what Jimin was thinking and feeling? 

“Jimin, what were you thinking? The second before you said the spell?” He wondered. 

“Don’t hurt anyone.” He said and Jungkook looked at his friends and they all gave each other the same look; empathy. They understood more now but none of them said nothing only looked to Jungkook to say something. 

He titled his head. Why does it always need to be him? Then Jin gave him a look and Jungkook got it. It was because Jungkook was the one to get him to talk; the first one he trusted and the one who fought for him the most. He nodded, before taking a breath. 

“We have spells to protect us, you won’t hurt us even if your magic gets out of control.” He told him but Jimin kept his eyes to the grass beneath their feet. He looked around a the opening field surrounded by The Forbidden Forest. 

“I know you believe magic is scary and is the reason why… Look, you have to believe in yourself Jimin, you have to believe that your magic is going to come out of the wand and go where you want it. Your wand is powerful just like you are, don’t be scared of it. We’re surrounded by trees, no one can hurt you here.” Jungkook told Jimin and after a moment or so Jimin met his eyes. 

“Believe?” He asked with those big puppy doe eyes, so curious and deep. He still was confused when it came to these kind of things. Jungkook wondered why that was. 

“It means we trust you and you need to trust yourself.” Yoongi told him and Jungkook nodded. 

“It means even if things go wrong we’re still going to be here.” He told him and watched him swallowed. 

“Ok.” He said and slowly they stepped back to where they were before and Jungkook watched Jimin close his eyes and put both hands on his wand. After a second he dropped his left hand and pointed his wand towards a tree away from the others. 

“Lumos.” He said, his voice was strong and the loudest they ever heard it. Then the spark happened on the end of his wand and they all straighten up; hopeful. Their expressions quickly changed even Jungkook’s because what came out the other side of the wand wasn’t light. It was a solid blackness, darkness. 

Jimin knew that wasn’t right either because he gasped dropping his wand and looked at everyone before slowly meeting Jungkook’s eyes. Within one blink to control he’s worry and fear Jimin saw it and just ran. Jimin ran with his wand in the grass. Jungkook began running after him but Jin stopped him while Yoongi nodded to Tae. 

“Jimin-“ 

“Let him go. You aren’t the only one who can calm him down.” Yoongi told Jungkook who was watching Jimin run from them; from him. 

“But-“ 

“I’m serious.” Yoongi told him and Jungkook slowly nodded not looking away from the two bodies running away. 

“What was that?” Hobi asked. 

“I don’t know.” Jin answered. 

“I thought that wasn’t possible.” Yoongi added. 

“How could that even be possible?” Hobi asked and Jungkook couldn’t speak, he just kept looking beyond them and watched Tae cover up Jimin far distanced body now. He wanted to hold him and tell not it was okay even if it wasn’t but somehow he knew it would be okay in the end. 

“What do we do? Should we tell Longbottom or someone?” Jin asked. 

“Jungkook?” Namjoon asked making him look at him. 

“What?” He asked. 

“Stop that.” 

“Stop what?” 

“Thinking the worst.” 

“I’m not thinking at all.” He mumbled and Namjoon put his hand on his shoulder. 

“You’re scared-“ 

“Only for him. I’m not scared of him but for him.” Jungkook said and Namjoon hummed. 

“What should we do?” Jin repeated. 

“Let’s go to the common room, mine.” Namjoon said. 

“Wouldn’t be safer to go to Slytherin‘s?” Yoongi asked but Namjoon shook his head. 

“The Ravenclaw’s are all out until tomorrow. We go to mine.” Namjoon said and they didn’t speak of it anymore; they walked in silence to the Ravenclaws common room. Jungkook looked beyond ever corner to see if he could get any sight of Jimin or Tae; but there was no luck. 

When they arrived to Namjoon house common room, Jungkook looked up at the stars covered roof and his jaw dropped. He quickly looked to Namjoon and wondered how and who casted the spell that Jungkook did for Jimin as well as Tae and Yoongi. They seat down while Namjoon went to the bookshelf next to the statue. 

“So now we’re alone, I have a theory but it’s not a good one.” Namjoon said sitting across from Jungkook and next to Yoongi. He saw them hold hands in the forest; he couldn’t believe they finally got somewhere. He would tell them how proud he was but it wasn’t his place and damn, his head hurt so much. The pounding of worry for Jimin, Jin seat next to him. 

“What theory?” Hobi asked and Namjoon signed. 

“What if Jimin can’t do Lumos because he doesn’t have…” He trailed off and Jungkook swallowed. 

“Have any light, you mean?” Jungkook mumbled. 

“The light comes from our Patronus.” Namjoon told him and Jungkook looked at his hands. 

“He’s Obscurial, everything we thought we knew of was they were and what we were taught said nothing about this.” Jin said touching Jungkook’s back. 

“Well, obscuiral don’t want magic they choose not to, so there’s no record of something like this.” Hobi added. 

“And even they are going enough they could still use wands but none lived this long, none who actually wanted to use their magic.” Namjoon explained. 

“Maybe we should tell McGonagall? She’s understand, won’t she?” Hobi wondered. 

“Not yet. If he can do a single spell than maybe he can be taught. I mean he’s never used a wand before and he actually did it. Yeah, it was different and honestly terrifying but he did it.” Namjoon answered. 

“Yeah, but no light, it was completely darkness.” Yoongi mumbled. 

“It’s because that’s all he knows.” Jungkook whispered. 

“So… what if we show him? You know, light.” Jin said then the door opened and Jungkook shot up while the others got up. Jungkook had put his wand but it remained by his side when he realized it was Tae rushing in. 

“What’s wrong?” Jungkook asked. 

“He won’t… He’s in the perfect bathroom again… He’s picking at his arm and I’m worried.” Tae told them and Jungkook looked at everyone. 

“Go, we’ll do some research and tell you what we can find.” Jin said and Jungkook without even a second thought nodded. 

“Alright.” Jungkook said walking towards Tae. 

“Tae, it’s best Jungkook goes alone.” Namjoon said. 

“But-“ 

“Jimin can only handle so much. Come on.” Jin said signaling him over and Tae slowly nodded and Jungkook grabbed Tae’s hand. 

“I’ll take care of him.” He told him and Tae nodded. 

“I know, now hurry.” He said and Jungkook rushed from the Ravenclaw common room, all the way to the Perfect bathroom. When he walked in Jimin was sitting inside the tub in completely silence. Not even a sound was coming from him, Jungkook moved closer. 

He looked over his shoulder and saw Jimin was indeed picking the skin on his arm; it was bloody red. He was picking it slowly and wasn’t even shaking or weeping from the pain. He quickly got in and gripped a whole of his arm. 

However, Jimin didn’t noticed him and only reacted; he shouted and rolled Jungkook over as they both groaned. He’s hand went to his neck and knee was deep in his lower intestines. Jungkook wasn’t having this and spun them around and pinned Jimin down. 

“Stop it. Jimin, I’m serious. Don’t you fight against me.” He shouted in his face and had his hands completely covering his wrist so he could get freed from him. 

“You lied!” Jimin yelled, Jungkook was completely taken back by it; but he will think about that later. 

“No, I didn’t.” 

“Lair!” 

“When did I lie? Huh? When?” He asked shaking him a bit. 

“Magic. Good magic. I have none.” Jimin told him and Jungkook scanned over his face. The betrayed and broken look on his eyes; in those eyes; ripped Jungkook to prices. 

“I’m going to sit us up; and we’re going to talk-“ 

“No. No more talking. They were right. I know that now.” Jimin said and Jungkook shook his head pulling away and half off him. Then he pulled Jimin up into a seating position. Jimin struggled against him but Jungkook cupped his cheeks making him freeze, of course. 

“Jimin… Whoever they are, they aren’t right. You don’t know how to use your magic yet because you were only taught the darkness of it. But if you have a gram of light which I know…” He paused and pulled out his wand and Jimin went to get up but Jungkook grabbed onto his hand; pulling him closer so they were eye level again. 

“I know you have and the only reason it didn’t go well is because you’re terrified, because you think those people who abused you are right. They aren’t.” Jungkook told him aiming his wand towards his arm and healed it. 

“You don’t need to punish yourself.” He mumbled and Jimin held his breath. 

“I know… I know we looked scared but it’s because we never saw anything like that before but we aren’t giving up on you.” Jungkook said holding his hand tightly. 

“Why?” He hissed and Jungkook moved closer and put his wand on the tub floor, before reaching to touch his cheek. 

“Why what?” 

“Why care about me? Why not give up? I’m just a dangerous creature that should be-“ 

“You know why Jimin. Deep down, you know why.” Jungkook said breathless and Jimin released his breath and starting breathing heavily. 

“I don’t.” 

“No?” Jungkook wondered and Jimin shook his head and Jungkook titled his head closer to him. 

“I like you Jimin, with all your scars and history even the parts I don’t know. I simply do, I like you. I should be scared, maybe I should stay away but somehow for some reason, I can’t.” He told him and Jimin eyes went huge and beautiful. 

“Jungkook.” He said quietly and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. 

“Yes?” 

“Dangerous. Feelings… Connection is dangerous.” He said shaking his head moving back and even though their hands were still together… He pulled his away but Jungkook held onto his pinky, he moved towards him. 

He waited a second before moving back against the tub wall, like last time. He waited if Jimin pulled away his pinky but he didn’t; which meant he felt something indeed. He watched him and his eyes went to his now healed armed. 

“Why did you do it?” He mumbled and Jimin rolled his head before moving next to him. 

“Punishment.” He answered and Jungkook didn’t say anything because it was drilled onto him that having hope deserves punishment. 

“Do you know what liking someone means?” He couldn’t help but ask and Jimin made a face. 

“No, only that it’s dangerous.” Jimin told him and Jungkook nodded. 

“Jimin, I’m going to teach you that there’s light in you and that it’s powerful and more powerful than whatever they taught you. I’m going to prove that feelings aren’t dangerous.” Jungkook said closing his eyes and put it against the tub. 

“Yeah? How?” 

“You’ll see.” 

“You’re insane.” Jimin mumbled moving next to him and yet still didn’t pull away from him as their pinkies were still intwined. At his words, Jungkook smiled opening his eyes looking over at Jimin seeing he was looking straight ahead. 

“Aren’t we all a little insane, we have magic running though our veins. We’re a hidden world within the world, we’re all a little insane.” He said and Jimin turned his head to him scanned his face before it stopped at his calming smile. 

“Did… Were… Did I disappoint you before?” He whispered and Jungkook shook his head. 

“No, never. Not in the slightest.” 

“Even if I didn’t do it right?” 

“Even so, besides; you will.” He told him and Jimin didn’t know what to say to that and that was okay.” 

“What… Why do you think that? Feel that?” Jimin asked and Jungkook was really in awe that Jimin asked such deep and interesting questions about simple things that exactly aren’t always so easy to answer. 

“Feel what, confident that you will do well?” Jungkook wondered and he nodded which made he chuckled. 

“Do you know what feelings are?” 

“I know names but not what it feels it. I can’t… it’s like I know what sadness is but not-“ 

“If you’re feeling it correctly?” Jungkook finished and Jimin nodded and Jungkook understood that because he didn’t know didn’t hums which was okay. He got to his feet and their hands were still together by their pinkies and Jungkook grabbed onto his hand. 

“Let me show you something.” He said and Jimin got up and Jungkook looked to the mermaid on the glass window because Jimin was. He was studying it for some reason. 

“She’s a mermaid and only moves when the tub is full.” He informed him as they got out of the tub. This was becoming a new routine, they seem to have a different routine every week, it was interesting to say the least. They went to the Ravenclaw common room and once Jimin saw that ceiling his eyes went big. 

“Do you know what you’re feeling right now?” Jungkook wondered and Jimin slightly shook his head and Jungkook hummed. 

“When something makes you happy you get goosebumps and your heart feels relaxed and you’re calm. Now, look at them.” Jungkook said standing behind Jimin and looked at his face over his shoulder and saw his eyes look at the five others. They were talking and giggling over something Jin said. 

“Happiness is seeing them laugh and be healthy. Angry is when someone tries to hurt them or you; protecting is what we did when my father and Mr. Min tried to take you. Fear is what Tae felt when he saw punishing yourself for something you didn’t do. Affection is wanting to be near someone even if it’s to hold their hand, like Namjoon and Yoongi.” Jungkook explained and Jimin looked over at him. 

“What about the look on Hobi’s face?” Jimin mumbled and Jungkook looked over. Hobi was staring at nothing with his hands together and every once and a while, Jin nudged him. 

“That, is the feeling of overthinking, he worry’s and overthinks and is scared of a lot.” He explained and Jimin nodded a bit. 

“What’s the look you give me?” Jimin asked and they looked at each other, saying nothing and Jungkook opened his mouth but closed it. 

“A lot of things; feelings. I don’t know what kind or how to explain it to you.” He told him honestly and Jimin nodded. 

“I’m not supposed to have feelings, I’m a weapon.” Jimin mumbled but Jungkook noticed he was getting more comfortable talking in a normal tone, hearing him whisper felt weird now. 

“You’re a person Jimin. Not a weapon, not a Obscurial, a person.” He told him and Jimin crossed his arms. 

“Now what?” Jimin mumbled after a second. 

“Well we can sit with them, you can tell Tae you’re okay and look up at the roof or we can stay here and just watched them. It’s up to you?” Jungkook wondered and Jimin didn’t say anything. 

“Up to me?” Jimin asked and Jungkook raised his brows at him nodding a bit. 

“Yes.” 

“That’s not… I… I can’t.” He told him and Jungkook slowly stepped in front of him and tilted his head, scanning his face. Jimin mirrored his actions before rolling his eyes. 

“Well, I’m going to sit with them and you can choose.” Jungkook said before turning away and began to walk to his friends but Jimin grabbed onto his arm. Jungkook looked down at his hand on top of his arm before meeting his eyes. 

“Deciding is… It’s a choose like you said. Jungkook, it’s more than just… I just-“ 

“I understand, but it’s up to you. You aren’t a weapon, here you have all the control. Here there’s no punishment.” Jungkook told him and Jimin looked down at their hands. 

“What if it-“ 

“Life is dangerous, our world is dangerous, but being in this room with them, with me, in this moment; isn’t.” He told him before pulling away because he wanted Jimin to fully choose. 

He sat down on the floor and they looked at him confused before they looked next to him and Jungkook did the same thing. Jimin was there sitting on the floor and rolled back his sleeve and showed it to Tae. 

“I’m sorry.” He said and Jungkook saw Tae’s eyes widen. 

“It’s… That wasn’t okay.” Tae told him and Jimin rolled up his sleeve as he nodded. 

“I know… I did it wrong and when I do something wrong I should be hurt-“ 

“No, you learn and become better, not hurt.” Jin said. 

“I know that now but… In the moment… I’m back there.” Jimin said looking down. 

“Back where?” Namjoon asked but Jimin shook his head. 

“Alright, I’m going to get food and we’re not going to talk about anything bad until tomorrow. We all need the rest.” Jin said getting up and everyone nodded as he left to get food. Jungkook rubbed his temple as the pounding returned and put his head against the couch. 

“You alright?” Yoongi asked looking down at him. 

“Headache.” 

“Did you drink enough water today?” 

“I didn’t practice so no, probably not but I will.” Jungkook told him and he nodded knowing that he is a man of his word. He listened to Tae and Hobi talk about class as exams were coming up again. 

“You know the World Cup is this year, in April. Two months from now, we should go, like all of us.” Yoongi said as Jin came back in with food and Jungkook lifted his head to look at him. He thought Yoongi hated quidditch and only went to the games for him and a Jin. 

“Don’t look at me like that? It would be fun and Ruff is going so we’ll have a teacher with us.” Yoongi pointed out as Jin sat down and hanged out bag from the bag he had. 

“I’m not buying it. You think we’re in the deep end huh?” Jin asked and Yoongi kissed his teeth and Jimin nudged Jungkook making him look over at him. 

“What does that mean?” Jimin mouthed and Jungkook leaned to his ear. 

“Kissing your teeth means like you’re annoyed or can’t believe what you’re hearing.” 

“Like a kind of hum?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I heard people do it before but never understood-“ 

“I know, it’s okay.” 

“What are you two whispering about?” Yoongi asked changing the subject away from Jin’s question. 

“Nothing-“ 

“I don’t have what some things means, like hums and feelings and kissing of teeth... I was taught to be only serious and focus on… How to hurt not have fun or hum.” Jimin explained and Jungkook shared at him impressed; he’s open up in so many ways. He was so proud of him. 

“You think that’s why I can’t do the spell correctly, right? Because I don’t know light?” Jimin asked and Jungkook raised his brows before looking to Namjoon who was looking to Tae and Jimin noticed the eye glances. 

“I figured it out.” Jimin answered. 

“More the reason to do something fun and happy.” Yoongi pointed out. 

“Is that was light is? I need to have fun to make Lumos work?” He questioned looking to Jungkook. 

“Light… Light is…” Jungkook paused looking to his friends seeing they wanted him to tell Jimin so he took a long sip of water. 

“Light is to guide you thought the darkness and to have hop that things will get better. Light is good, wizards have bright white shadows while bad wizards like Death Eaters have a black mist like shadows.” Jungkook explained. 

“But even Death Eaters could do a Lumos spell.” Hobi said. 

“That’s because they weren’t always bad and learned it the right way first.” Namjoon said and Jungkook scanned Jimin face because the second he said Death Eaters everything on his face changed. 

“Death Eaters are gone, they been gone for over 20 years.” Tae said. 

“Jimin.” Jungkook called and he met his eyes and hummed; it was completely different than the sounds he meant before when he first arrived. It was soft and not filled with fear or hiding away. 

“You okay?” 

“Hungry.” Jimin answered so they began eating. 

“But can’t you see in the dark?” Jimin suddenly asked and there was a moment of silence. 

“No, you can’t see in the dark, Jimin but your eyes adjust to the dark but you can’t see as clearly as you do with light.” Yoongi told him and Jimin nodded a bit staring at his sandwich. 

“What if it’s safer to not see clearly? What if adjusting keeps you alive?” He asked. 

“That’s true and smart but you’re not in that anymore so you can see in the light.” Yoongi told him but Jungkook feels like Jimin will always been there; fighting with his past. 

“Okay.” Jimin said taking a bite of food and quickly everyone else began eating too. 

“So you getting tickets then? To the World Cup?” Jin asked to Yoongi and Jungkook smirked. 

“Yeah, and we want good seats.” He said and Yoongi rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, alright. Fine I’ll get good seats whatever.” Yoongi said and they giggled and began talking about nothing. Jungkook glanced over at Jimin and saw he was lost thought in his own thought. He almost looked like how Yoongi did at breakfast, he yelled Namjoon over because he knew Joon would get thought to Yoongi… But who will get thought to Jimin now? 

He will. He will be the one to bring Jimin back. 

He put his hand on his knee and Jimin snapped his head to him. He gave him a soft nod of simply understanding of his feeling and Jimin scanned his face before looking at Jungkook hand. Nothing else was said nor done, they talked until they all fell asleep; together under the star spell ceiling in the Ravenclaw common room. 

The next morning Jungkook woke up first which was surprising because Yoongi was always up first; everyday is five am. However, this morning he didn’t and Jungkook looked over to find out why and smiled by what he saw. Namjoon went his arms wrapped around Yoongi and he had his head on his arm. He looked at his other friends and his smile quickly faded because Jimin was there. 

“Jimin?” He mumbled with a raspy morning voice as he got up and looked around the room and even upstairs but he wasn’t here. 

“Guys!” He shouted rushing back to the couch and they all shot up but his shaky and worried tone. 

“What?” Jin mumbled. 

“Jimin… He’s gone. He’s not here.” He said and they all blinked fast and looked around themselves and quickly got to their feet. 

“Okay, alright just breathe. He’s just somewhere in the castle-“ Tae pointed out. 

“He could get hurt.” Jungkook said cutting him off and they went silent because people wanted him; their fathers wanted him. 

“Let’s go.” Namjoon said and they all rushed out and began to searching places where Jimin would most likely go. Tae went to the perfect bathroom, Yoongi went to the Slytherin common room while Jin looked in Gryffindor‘s. Hobi looked thought the staircases, Namjoon searched the classrooms because class was about to start. Jungkook rushed to his old room, maybe he went there for some peace and quiet; to be alone. 

However, when he got there and peaked inside it was empty. He walked in signing hoping the others found him; he looked outside the small window and saw the forest in view. Then he saw a small figure walking into the Forbidden Forest; it was Jimin; he knew it. He quickly said word to the others before running from the stairs and called for his broom because there’s no way he will make it to him as quick as he wanted to. 

Besides, the morning class was just about to end and he won’t make it running though the busy halls. He jumped quickly onto his broom and flew though the hallways towards the field; it took him less than a minutes to get to the edge of the forest. He flew around the trees scanning the land for Jimin. Once he spotted him he got off his broom and took a breath when he heard him. 

“Lumos.” He said holding his hand, he said the spell over and over again. He was so deep in the forest that was for safety, he was trying. Every time the black mist ended his wand he tried again and again. 

Jungkook watched him become frustrated at himself but he wasn’t changing and that was something. As he began to walk towards him a hand went to his shoulder and he quickly looked over seeing Hobi and soon Yoongi and everyone else came into view. 

“Give him another minute.” Hobi whispered and Jungkook looked back to Jimin seeing he stopped speaking the spell; his side profile was to them. He took a breath with his eyes closed before saying the spell again. 

“Lumos.” He said; suddenly there was light and they rushed to him. 

“You did it! How did you do it?” Tae asked hugging him but quickly jumped back; Jimin took a breath; he wasn’t surprised to see them. 

“Mermaids.” He answered looking at Jungkook with an small smile.


End file.
